


Feel me in your bones

by ladyerrant



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, Drinking to Cope, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 84,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyerrant/pseuds/ladyerrant
Summary: A routine visit to confer with the special forces becomes the catalyst for growth and realization in both Erron Black and Ko'atal Kahn.





	1. How deep

Erron dropped his cigarette, grinding it into the gravel road with the heel of his boot. He looked up at the sky, taking in the vast blue yonder, appreciating the sight of large white clouds that moved along lazily. He leaned up against the door of the buick, watching the cigarette smoke dissipate.

They had been in earthrealm for two days now, the memory of their meeting with the special forces now fading in Erron's mind. He had expected them to leave after the day, Kotal's desire to stay longer and “explore” earthrealm had blindsided him. Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs quick to encourage the idea with a strange zeal, suggesting places to visit and sights to see. “How about you girls just show him around, I'll stay here” he had proposed, honestly not interested in the idea.

They shared a glance, Jacqui stifling a laugh “Maybe some other time, you two need to bro-out”

“What the hell does that even mean?”

The next day they were provided an abundance of items; maps, a road atlas covered in sticky notes referencing areas of interest, a falsified drivers license for Erron and a suitcase each stuffed with clothing. “Uh, we got you covered Erron, size wise” Cassie rested her hands on her hips “Cowboy chic right?” Erron rolled his eyes.

“Kotal, your stuff might be a bit, well let's just say we'd need a tailor"

“I'll make due Cassandra” he smiled up at her from behind a tattered map he was examining. Jacqui handed keys to Erron “The car is a bit testy, just try to bring it back in one piece” He sighed, behind his mask a scowl was steadily forming. “Roadtrip tunes, we picked out some bangers” Cassie tossed a cd case to him “Isn't it just John Denver's Country roads on repeat, Cass?"

"Shhh" nudging Jacqui with an elbow, she fought back a laugh "you guys have fun, don't forget to send a postcard!"

And now here they were, in the middle of nowhere stopped in an empty side road. Kotal insistent that Erron was driving in the wrong direction. He had been quick to retrieve a map from the glove box, before reconsidering and hastily exiting the car and striding a few feet into the grass.

He caught sight of Kotal through the cars side mirror, quickly looking away. An urge to stretch his legs moved him, combined with the discomfort of the car's exterior pressing heat into his back. He crossed the narrow road and found a trampled path through the knee high grass and weeds. He looked behind him, Kotal surely wouldn't mind if he left for a few minutes...

The path meandered down, tall grass eventually giving way to hard packed earth. An indented furrow in it continued the trail, leading up to a scant grouping of trees and vegetation, their green leaves shuddering in the light breeze. He grinned to himself when he came to a dip in the path leading down to a small embankment, water lapping gently at it's shore. It was a modest sized swimming hole, not too deep, Erron able to make out the rocky bottom from where he stood. The water shimmered green, reflecting the color of the trees surrounding it, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. His nose was filled with the smell of grass and wet earth, the buzzing of insects and the occasional bird call providing a pleasant melody.

He promptly undressed, folding his clothes and setting them down at the base of a nearby tree, placing his hat and boots beside them. The thought of returning to the car did not pass his mind, simply content to focus on this little slice of heaven.

Tentatively he dropped down from the shallow embankment, his breath catching in his chest and his muscles tensing at the cool touch of the water. He dunked his head under, embracing the sensation of shocked nerves, now starting to relax and ease into the water's caress. He resurfaced with a gasp, wiping his face and brushing back his wet hair. Kicking himself back he floated, arms and legs outstretched. He focused on the clouds again, following them as they drifted past, their forms billowing and stretching.

The energy around him changed in a moment, feeling his skin tingle slightly, he frowned, trying to place the sensation.

“Erron” A deep voice broke through his contemplation.

“Holy shit” he lost his balance, sinking down beneath the water before finding his footing and righting himself. He tried to rub the water from his eyes, catching a warped sight of a figure standing at the embankment.

“Damn it Kotal, what in - I thought you were going to look at the map” he fumbled over the words, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

“I did” Kotal gazed around at his surroundings, face pensive “You took the incorrect off ramp...”

Erron frowned, “Shit, did ya see how to get back?”

“I believe it would be best if I drove, your navigation skills are not as sharp as I had expected” he turned his gaze down to look at Erron, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise.

“Nah, I've got it handled...” he felt his cheeks flush red “by the by, you've got your fly down” Erron regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, watching Kotal's arms come uncrossed and his hands reach down to unbutton his jeans. Kotal kicked off the sandals he was wearing, pulling his jeans and briefs down. Erron's eyes shot back up to the sky as Kotal continued, shucking off his button down and then his white tee. A familiar twinge of excitement shot through his stomach, his skin tingling all over again. He thought he had pushed these feelings down when they first made themselves known months ago.

“Kotal, we've got to get goin' if we want to make good time” he bit at his upper lip, his voice an unwelcome interval higher, he cleared his throat “I don't like driving when it's dark”

“You did not seem to be concerned about the time when I found you...” Kotal entered the water, displacing it in front of him as he closed the distance between them.

Erron grunted, placing a hand over his crotch, now treading towards the embankment “Yeah, well, I thought you'd take longer with the map” he lied.

“Is that so?” Kotal chuckled, rubbing at his chin, his gaze downcast below the too clear water. “I never pictured you as a modest person, Erron”

Erron feigned laughter, his face growing hotter by the second “enjoyin’ the water or are you just having fun ribbing me?”

“Both” he sent a spray of water at Erron with with a broad sweep of his arm.

“Oh, that's nice” Erron grimaced, the cool water stinging his face. He returned the favor, hiding his smile with a scowl when Kotal dodged the splash.

They spent the next half hour in the water, Erron settled near the small shore, enjoying the sensation of small waves breaking around his chest, Kotal swimming on his back and absentmindedly humming a soft tune. He exited the water first, casting a look down at Erron “Are you happy to be back?”

“Huh?” Erron stared into the water, looking at his legs, distorted by the light and liquid. “Sure, I reckon you could say that” A sharp snap of a waistband was his cue to turn around and make his way out, Kotal stood before him, back turned, he stopped dressing himself, evidently content with just the briefs and made his way back up the path. “Goddamn it, Erron” he grumbled under his breath, slipping on his boxer shorts with some difficulty, the fabric eager to soak up the droplets on his skin, sticking uncomfortably. He shoved his arms into his sleeves of his button down, leaving it open. Draping his pants over his shoulder he grabbed the rest of his belongings, stopping to cast a look over his shoulder before trudging up the path.

A sense of disquiet formed in him, realizing that he was truly dreading the next few days. They had grown close over the years-more so in the last few-they had learned about one another and had come to enjoy and seal out each others company. He'd be quick to admit that Kotal was one of the few, if not the only person whom he trusted most. But now in the light of spending time with him here - in a more intimate setting, combined with the feelings he couldn't seem to successfully push away, it sent his head spinning.

He settled himself into the car, arching his back at the contact of hot leather against him, tossing his clothes to the back seat where they joined Kotal's. He turned to look at his co-pilot, reclined in his seat, bronze skin still covered in water droplets. Erron tracked one as it slipped down a pec and rolled over his stomach “All set?” drawing his attention back to the road, he turned the car on, fingers reaching for the radio dial. “Yes, drive back out onto the main road, I'll direct you from there”

“You got it” twisting the keys already in the ignition, he stepped on the gas pedal. The car lunged forward, tossing up gravel and dust as they set back out to their destination.

“Damn” he tossed the empty thermos into the back seat “all out of coffee”. Kotal clicked his tongue in acknowledgment, his eyes focused on the terrain that passed by them. With Kotal's direction they had easily found their way back to the highway, now sitting in a comfortable silence as neither had cared for the small selection of radio stations that had warbled through the car's old speakers.

“Erron” he started, turning his gaze onto the speedometer “your driving speed is... unnecessary”

“No it's not” Erron tightened his grip on the steering wheel, pressing his foot gently onto the brake peddle to ease down a notch “we've got.. what, three hundred miles to go?”

“Correct” Kotal leaned back down, draping an arm over his eyes.

“Ah damn it, are you fuckin-” more pressure on the brake, dropping their speed considerably as he pulled off onto the shoulder, red and blue lights flashing in the rear view mirror. Kotal scoffed, raising his arm and resting it behind his head, shooting a look of discontent at Erron. Face searing and stomach sinking, he thrust open the center console, grabbing the sheets of paper inside “Can ya hand me my wallet? It's in the glove-box”

Kotal dug through the glovebox, quickly removing his driver's license from the wallet, pressing it hard into Erron's open hand.

He took a deep breath before rolling down the window, watching the officer walk towards them in the rear-view mirror. “Good afternoon gentlemen” the man leaned his head down, pushing up the brim of his hat as he looked them over “you mind turning off the car for me?” Erron reached out for the keys, unexpectedly making contact with Kotal's hand, he pulled back. Kotal turned the keys and pulled them out of the ignition, clenching them in a fist as he stared at Erron.

“License and registration, Sir” the officer's eyes darted between Erron and Kotal, one eyebrow raised slightly. Erron handed over the documents, settling his hands back on the steering wheel. “Hold tight, I'll be back in a minute” Erron nodded, he couldn't help but think they must look peculiar, both sitting in the car barely clothed. He ran a hand nervously through his hair, the silence that permeated the air now tense.

The man returned after a short time, a wide grin on his face. “Alright fellas, here's your registration and your license” Erron promptly took the items back, shuffling them in his hands “So here's the deal, we clocked you at near a hundred” he paused to wipe away the sweat forming at his forehead “you can't exceed eighty-five here in the state-”

Kotal let out a heavy sigh.

“Right, I wasn't thinking about the speed, Officer-” he glanced at the stitched name above a chest pocket “Tohen”

The man nodded, his eyes drifting over to Kotal before directing himself to Erron once more “Right, well seeing as your record's spotless... consider this a warning, Mr. Black”

“Watch that speed, oh and uh... your boyfriend has to buckle up” he patted the roof of the car “you two take care now, drive safe” he turned heel as Erron sat agape. “Hold up, he is not my-“ he belted out the words, only stopping when he heard Kotal's deep rumbling laughter “goddamn it” he mumbled to himself, rubbing his face with both hands.

He threw open the door, pants in hand. Roughly he pulled them on, looking up to catch sight of the patrol car pull into the road and drive past him.

Sitting back down in the car he kept his eyes on the road before him, watching the black form shrink into the distance. Kotal leaned forward, thrusting the keys into the ignition and turning, the car sputtering back into life. “Surely we are making good time now, Erron?” a small smile formed on his lips as he sat back, reclining his seat further.

Erron turned to Kotal, feeling the heat in his face leave and seep into his neck. He flashed him a forced grin “Get that damn belt on”

Kotal burst into laughter again, his shoulders bouncing up and down as the sound rumbled out of his chest. Erron joined in, unable to stop himself, now ignoring the uncomfortable heat in his neck and focusing on the pleasant warmth growing in his stomach.

“As you wish” Kotal sighed, readjusting his seat upright and drawing the belt across his chest.

“Lord almighty...” shaking his head Erron punched the throttle , a loud bang erupting from the exhaust as they accelerated down the highway.


	2. I go walking in my sleep

The sky was a hazy blue, streaked bright yellow and orange, clouds seemingly ablaze. High peaks that rose from the desert glowed red in the setting sunlight, dark shadows playing along cracks and dips.

“Bastard had a damn death wish, I swear it” Erron fiddled with the stereo dial, faint static the only noise it provided “Pissed as a skunk, he comes right at me, says I'm lookin' at him funny. A man of the law-” he scoffed “Not worth much in a town like that, handing out those stars to any prick with a mean streak”

“Shameful, to entrust such power on baseless individuals” Kotal lowered his voice “What did you do to the man, Erron? I can only assume you did not yield.”

“Of course not, I could see it in his damn eyes, he was set on spillin' blood that night, so I obliged him - he went for his iron and I put one between those beady eyes of his” he groaned, trying to fight back a yawn “oh he managed to clear leather - shot one off and it ended up in the ceiling, I still have the casing...”

“Do you? A sentimental keepsake?”

“Ah ha, sure. Y'see there's always a faster gun, Kotal. Well, almost always, ain't a soul quicker than yours truly”

“Your humility is immeasurable...” Kotal chuckled, his eyes fixed on the sun, watching it sink steadily past the horizon

“I'm just stating facts – you know it's the truth.” Erron yawned, fighting to keep his eyes open, his movements more automatic and numb than voluntary. He growled low in his throat and slapped at his cheek, trying to stay alert.

“Erron, pull over at the next rest area”

“We're almost there, I'm fine”

Kotal placed a hand on Erron's shoulder, gripping it tightly “I won't let you drive any longer.”

“What? Ya fixin' to drive? Nah, I got it covered” his eyelids dropped, sleep threatening to spill into his body “I mean yer decent but c'mon” he recalled seeing the man sitting in the driver's seat as he loaded up the car, watched with curiosity as he quickly familiarized himself with it. A loud droning sound entered the cabin as the car drove over the outside lane, Erron jarringly pulled the steering wheel left, over-correcting.

“I am fully capable, even more so than you, in your current condition” Kotal's voice was firm, his decision on the matter set.

“You're lucky this ain't a stick shift...” he considered their options “okay, okay” Erron mumbled. Without thinking he drew his hand over and patted Kotal's “I'll pull over” another yawn left him “at the next rest area.”

He kept driving and Kotal kept his hand on his shoulder. It steadied him slightly, the strong grip on him. Opening his eyes wide he caught sight of the dimly lit rest area, overflowing with long-haul trailers. He groaned as he stepped out of the car, stretching his back, and shutting his eyes as the cool night air flowed over him. “You know what exit to take?” he walked past Kotal, and settled into the passenger seat. “I do” the response came from outside the car, Kotal dressing himself, the night air cooler than what he was used to.

“Good, that's good” Erron whispered to himself, closing the door and feeling the leftover body-heat from Kotal envelop him. He was drifting now, a feeling of comfort passing through the rough haze of fatigue.

The car shifted slightly as Kotal sat, quick to adjust the seat and make room for his legs. He turned to look at Erron, now fast asleep beside him. Kotal reached over for the passenger seat belt, taking care to avoid waking the man, and quietly fastened it.

A soft jostling of his shoulder woke Erron, slightly startled he blinked away the sleep and cast a look outside. They were parked in front of a small motel, the neon lights of it's roadside sign casting the parking lot into an alternating yellow and pink glow. He roughly shut the door behind him as he exited the car, taking in his surroundings, the sky now a pitch black, all he could hear was the far off noise of highway traffic and the intermittent bark of a lone dog.

“Thanks for waking me” he joined Kotal at the stairs leading up to rooms on the second floor.

“It would not have been kind to leave you in the car” Kotal's eyes were fixated on the vast expanse of space above them, lost in thought.

“Well I appreciate that you feel that way.”

“I did consider it though...” he turned to look at Erron, his face once more stoic and unreadable.

Erron leaned back and huffed, taking in the sight of the man before him. It was a sight that left him feeling confused, as the warmth quickly burst into his stomach again. He stood there before him, arms crossed, in the hazy glow of neon light those luminous blue eyes seemed to bore further into Erron, the features of the man's face coming into sharp relief with each flicker of light. Erron couldn't help but chuckle at the state of his clothing, the button up that he couldn't button, fabric straining tight at the seems, and his jeans that were several inches too short in length. It was strange seeing him like this, devoid of his usual garb.

“Are you well?” Kotal questioned.

“Yeah, peachy” he turned his palm up “my keys?”

Kotal smacked his hand lightly, walking past him and up the stairs “One room was all they had”

The door wouldn't budge, Kotal forcibly thrusting the key into the lock and pressing down hard on the handle. “Here, let me give it a go” Erron jostled the key, wiggling it slightly and leaned up against the door, it creaked open with a light pull on the handle. He shot a wink at Kotal and tossed him the keys. Entering the room he ran a hand along the wall, finding the light switch and flicking it, the light was small, only half illuminating the room. It was enough to see the state of the room, old furnishings, and yellow nicotine stained walls. Kotal followed, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

Erron stood alongside one of the small beds, clumsily he undid his belt and set it on the nighstand. He kicked off his boots before tossing himself onto the bed, sighing he rolled his shoulders into the hard mattress and closed his eyes. Kotal stood near the door, watching Erron silently, he flicked off the lights and strode towards the free bed.

Erron opened his eyes, his sight quickly adjusting to the semidarkness of the room. A thin curtain covering the sole window did a poor job of keeping out the light from the neon sign. He turned his head slightly, catching Kotal undress before he settled himself onto the bed, it creaked loudly as he laid down. “Do you smell that Erron?”

“Hmmm?” he took in a sharp inhale, immediately wishing he hadn't “sakes alive, I bet someone met their end in here” the unmistakable scent of rot, looking up at the ceiling he noticed a large dark splotch emanating from the center of it.

“I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.” Kotal replied, his voice dark.

Erron snorted, crossing his legs, and further relaxing into the bed “thank you, for driving.”

“I was not going to let your stubbornness kill us...”

“I'm not stubborn-”

“Rest, you need it”

Stifling a yawn with his hand “Fine, g'night, Kotal”

“Goodnight, Erron” he replied softly.

The tone of voice surprised him, his heart beat faster in his chest as he rolled over onto his side, silently cursing himself.

The room was silent, save for the tired drone of an air-conditioning unit giving its all. Erron sighed, focusing on the warmth growing in his body, he felt at ease, content. Soon the room was filled with the sound of Kotal's deep slow breathing, already asleep in his bed. Erron focused on it, screwing his eyes shut and imagining the man's chest rise and fall with each breath.

Sunlight streamed into the room, dust particles illuminated in the air, glinting sharply. Erron propped himself up on the stiff bed, his head swirling with the memory of a strange dream he had. Exhaling roughly he pushed the thoughts away, the sour sting of tiredness still present in his body.

He turned his head, finding the bed beside his empty. Grumbling to himself he made his way out of the room. Outside the air was warming steadily. Walking down the stairs, his eyes narrowed in slight pain as he tried to work out a crick in his neck. He was greeted by the sight of Kotal holding two Styrofoam cups of coffee. Erron took one, sitting back onto the hood of the car he sipped at it, reeling when the taste hit him “Christ, was this poured out of an old boot?”

Kotal cocked his head and raised a brow, joining Erron as he leaned up against the car door “Not to your liking?” he lifted the cup to his lips, a grimace quickly spreading on his face.

“Shitty huh?” laughing Erron poured out the dark liquid onto the ground. “Hmm, I was hoping to fill your thermos...” Kotal frowned, taking the empty cup, tossing it along with his into a nearby trashcan.

He felt his cheeks burn slightly, his hand drawing back up to his neck “Ah, don't worry about that”

They entered the car, Erron taking his place as driver once more. Kotal shifted in his seat, turning to face Erron “How are you feeling?”

The engine rumbled, Erron tossing his arm over the back of Kotal's seat, trying to avoid eye contact as he twisted to look out the rear window “Oh I'm feeling as spry as a spring chicken”

He turned the wheel and eased them out of the parking spot, he shifted the car back into drive and pulled into the pothole filled road. “What about you, how'd you sleep?”

Kotal rolled down his window, letting the air seep in as they picked up speed “Fine, though my rest was... unsatisfactory” he rubbed at his temples, leaning his head back.

“Damn, I could've sworn I heard you snorin'”

“Did I keep you from sleeping?”

“I'm just pulling your leg, Kotal” Erron chuckled to himself “Breakfast yeah?”


	3. Back on the road

Strolling to the diner he let out a whistle, "I swear, I'm so hungry my belly button's suckin' on my backbone..." he shaded his face, the stainless steel exterior of the diner reflecting sunlight into his eyes. He reached for the door and motioned to Kotal, a bell chimed weakly as they entered. The diner was small, cozy even, the smell of coffee and bacon hanging in the air, the atmosphere alive with conversation. Erron considered the counter, changing his mind once he turned to look at Kotal, trying and failing at making room for the people bustling past them in the narrow walkway. "Over here" he eyed an empty booth. "Nice huh?" Erron sat, looking around the diner then fixing his sight out the window.

  
"Charming..."

  
“Well look at what the wind blew in!” an older women approached them, her voice warm and tinted with a slight accent “how are we doin' so far?”

  
“We're good, just need some fuel in our tanks” Erron grinned up at her.

  
She handed them menus, and returned Erron's grin with her own “what we drinkin' sweetheart?”

  
“Kotal?” he turned through the menu, already certain of what he wanted regardless “Some coffee? Juice?” admittedly one of the things he missed most about earthrealm was it’s food.

  
“Both...” Kotal responded, albeit distractedly, his eyes glued to the menu.

  
“Same here... can I get your name young lady?”

  
“Aw hush you” she laughed, swatting Erron gently on the shoulder “It's Bridgette, I'll be right back with your drinks”

He drew his attention back to the menu and hummed softly, drumming his fingers on the table. “One of everything? Pancakes are damn good, get yerself a nice stack of em', some syrup and a thick pad of butter...”

  
“It would be foolish of me to not take your recommendation” Kotal looked up at him, regarding him thoughtfully for a moment “Your face...”

  
“Come again?” Erron instinctively drew a hand up to his cheek and frowned. It had been a long spell since he'd been without his mask for a good length of time, accustomed to taking it off only out of necessity. His lower face usually protected from the burning visage of Outworld's sun. He sighed, self-consciously running his hand over to his lips and chin, touching his scars.

  
Kotal leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, hands clasped together “it's tone has evened out, since you've been without your mask”

“Huh, yeah, figured I'd stick out like a sore thumb if I wore it...” he shrugged.

  
Kotal nodded “I appreciate your reasoning” his eyes trailed over the scars on Erron's face “I quite prefer being able to see the whole of your face.”

  
Erron's stomach flipped, a smile breaking out on his face. He turned away, keen to grab the attention of their waitress, relieved to find Bridgette walking towards them.

  
“Hun's, got your drinks right here” she set them down, steaming mugs of coffee and cold orange juice. “Y'all ready to order?”

“Goddamn I'm as full as a tick...” Erron groaned, taking down the final dregs of his coffee, enjoying the mild bitterness masked by cream and sugar. “Whaddya think Kotal?” he chuckled, glancing at the empty plates strewn before them. They had rapidly demolished two stacks of pancakes apiece, complete with eggs and thick strips of bacon.

"Exceptional, one of the most satisfactory meals I've ever experienced..." he ran a piece of pancake through the egg yolk still on his plate "I should offer the cook a position at the palace..."

  
“Yeah you do that" Erron nodded vehemently "I'm gonna go hit the head, be right back"

  
Kotal nodded back. After a moment he stood and briskly walked out to the car, searching the backseat for a familiar red thermos, finding it rolled beneath the passenger seat. It's paint flaking away, revealing the dented metal beneath.

  
“All set?” Erron walked to the booth, straightening his shirt, he caught sight of the thermos on the table “I'll fill that up...”

  
“It's full. And yes, we are all set” Kotal flashed him a silver card, before putting it inside of frayed wallet and pocketing it.

  
Erron coughed, keeping his eyes on the table “Thank ya kindly.” He thought for a moment, recalling his first taste of alcohol as a young child “We should buy some booze with that, granted won't be too strong but...”

  
“Erron, necessary and reasonable expenses only” Kotal narrowed his eyes “All costs incurred will be my responsibility.”

  
“Shoot, we're in for hog killin' time huh?” Erron groaned, crossing his arms and fixing his eyes onto Kotal's.

  
Kotal stood, facing Erron he lowered his voice “Do you believe this to be leisurely visit for you? I still expect some semblance of professionalism...”

  
“Forget I said anything, should be more careful flapping my jaw around you... hand me some sugar and cream will ya?” Professionalism, he glowered, recalling the swimming hole. Kotal took a handful, dropping them into Erron's open hand before striding out of the diner. Staring at the door through which the man exited, he sighed, grabbed the thermos and pocketed the sugars and cream.

  
“Your to go is ready hun” Bridgette approached him, bag in hand, casting a look at Erron “You alright there?”

  
“Better now that you're here, thank you Birdie” he winked, taking the bag and setting out. Outside he cast a look around, standing still for a moment, silently wishing he had his mask on. He recalled Kotal's comment on his face, how his stomach flipped and his smile spread. His mask would more easily hide his knee-jerk reactions, he had half a mind to go digging for it right now. He dropped the thought and reluctantly got in the car.

* * *

He dug through the bag, one hand on the steering wheel, trying to reach the food inside. “Damn it, stay in your lane you godawful...”

  
“Erron...” Kotal spoke, his face buried in a map once more “You should focus on driving...”

  
“You should focus on that consarn map” Erron muttered under his breath.

  
Kotal folded the map and tossed it onto the dashboard. Focusing his attention on Erron he pulled the bag out of his grasp, grabbed the container inside and removed half of a sandwich. Erron raised his shoulders, feeling the dull ache of pain shoot through his neck. “Thanks” he mumbled, taking the sandwich that Kotal was holding out to him.

  
“Are you feeling well?” Kotal asked.

  
“Fine and dandy” he took a bite, glaring out the window. They had long since passed through the small town, it's main street of brick faced stores and abandoned buildings giving way to empty desert. They were heading towards once of the circled points on the worn map, a roadside attraction of sorts according to the bright pink sticky note that was affixed near it. All the windows were down, air billowing inside, creating a buffer of noise. Kotal sighed, the sound of crumpling paper as he reopened the map barely registered. “Shall we listen to the music Cassie and Jacqui compiled for us?” 

  
“Can't, discs in the trunk” Erron responded, his voice muffled by a full mouth “Oh well, what a shame.”

  
“Turn up ahead” Kotal indicated with a hand, ignoring Erron's response.

  
“Hold your horses, I'm plumb sure we're supposed to stay on this road...” Erron craned his neck, trying to get a look at the map.

  
“Erron-” Kotal turned to face him, his voice measured “turn up ahead”

  
“No can do” he scratched at the back of his neck "I was wrong the other day but that only happens once in a blue moon...” Erron insisted.

  
Kotal's face hardened, his lips pulled taunt “I insist...”

  
“Nope” he knew he was right. He thought for a moment, feeling Kotal's eyes burn into the side of his head. Kotal spoke again, his voice more exasperated than severe “Erron...”

  
“Oh fine, I'll pull over, just to show you how wrong you are...” He pulled onto the shoulder abruptly, dust swirling around the car. He opened the door and marched over to the trunk, setting his hands down and meeting eyes with Kotal through the rear view mirror. He stepped out, map in hand, and met Erron at the trunk. Erron took the map, spreading it out on the car's surface, pulling out worn glasses from his chest pocket. Kotal raised a brow, watching him place the glasses onto the bridge of his nose “What? You've seen me wear these before... right?”

  
Kotal shook his head and rubbed at his chin with a thumb, “You look like a philosopher, Erron” he laughed softly.

“I swear...” Erron grumbled, turning his attention to the map. He had taken a look at it the day prior, embarrassed at his mistake and keen to keep it from happening again.  
He found their location roughly on the map, confirming that the road they were on was the most straightforward way to the attraction Kotal was set on visiting, he pointed at the map “See? That road you wanted me to turn onto would have been a crapshoot, though I can see what you thinkin'” He crossed his arms, feeling the light breeze tussle his hair. Kotal stared at him. “Go on then, take a look” he removed his glasses and offered them out to Kotal. He held out his hand in refusal and proceeded to fold up the map.

Erron smirked, nodding to himself as he watched Kotal reenter the car. He popped open the trunk, searching for his hat, finding it inside his suitcase. He brushed it off, slicked back his hair with a hand and put it on. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the cd case.

  
Erron chuckled at the man's silence, turning back into the main road he prodded “Kotal...”

  
He remained quiet, deliberating for a moment “Erron, my apologies...” he paused “-I hope you can forgive my oversight."

  
Erron patted Kotal's shoulder "I don't know if I can forgive you... I'm gonna need to hear ya say it”

  
“Say what, exactly?”

  
“That you were wrong, and I was right” Erron slowed down a pinch, trying to focus on both the road and Kotal, cupping a hand behind his ear “'I'm waitin'”

  
“I Kotal Kahn was wrong” Kotal sighed “Erron Black, was... surprisingly correct” a wry smile curled his lips.

  
“Surprisingly?” Erron let out a guffaw “Ah I'll take it, that's the best I'll be able to get outta you” he handed the disc to Kotal “Just a couple songs, don't torture me.” Kotal took the disc, turning it over in his fingers before inserting it into the CD player.

“I would never."

  
Erron stole a quick glance at him, counting the seconds in his head, careful not to linger. At no point in the past did he ever consider he'd be in a situation similar to this, years ago he wouldn't even have thought about speaking out against this man "Kotal Kahn was wrong" he repeated the words, tapping lightly at the steering wheel.

  
"Do not grow accustomed to that notion” Kotal placed his elbow on the armrest, leaning close to Erron “The occurrence is, as you say - scarce as...” he snapped his fingers “hen's teeth?”

  
“Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that...” Erron replied, catching the amused expression on Kotal's face, appreciating the crinkling at the corners of his eyes, the crease in his cheeks as his smile broadened. Focus on the road - the words echoed through his head. 


	4. My favorite picture of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pov change!

Erron picked at the rubber peeling away on the steering wheel, his gaze fixed on the road, occasionally staring out to the empty desert on either side. The familiar landscape filled him with a nervous energy, memories swirling in his head. So close place he never really was able to call home, that itch to move and make something of himself fueling him. He tried to pull himself out of the haze, his mind still intent on bringing forth past sights and sounds.

“Did I ever tell you the tale of the twelve foot skeleton?” he asked softly, shifting in his seat – numbness now running down his thighs.

“Said skeleton seems to grow taller each time you tell it”

“Shit, does it really?”

Kotal took a sip from the thermos, he paused for a moment, running a thumb down the container, flecks of paint falling into his lap “Please, spin your yarn. I am more than content to hear it again...”

Erron smiled to himself “As you might be well aware - the desert ain’t a kind place for most men, been told long ago about what happens to those that find themselves clinging on to their final breathes out in that barren earth. Legend says there’s a being out there, keeper of the desert, comes out when night falls - looking for those that are lost or dying, takes them - hell if I know where - a damn walking skeleton, twelve feet tall, bones glowing white like the moon, holding a lantern in its clutch...” he paused for dramatic effect, catching a side eyed glance at the man beside him “You can’t argue or reason with it, once it’s found you... once that lantern casts its light on you... you’re good as gone.”

“Knew a man who said he saw one of these things, said he had to outwit it... set up his bedroll near a tiny fire he was able to keep alive- hid in a damn prairie dog hole he had dug up, damn near buried himself alive!” he slapped at the steering wheel, fighting back a laugh. “He was able to catch sight of it, roaming around, smelling at the air with no nose, looking around with no eyes...”

Erron chuckled at Kotal’s focused stare out the window, he deepened his voice, slowing his natural cadence “best hope we don’t end up stranded out there come night huh? Car's been holding up... so far.”

Kotal turned to face him, he held a serious frown for a beat, one that faded quickly as he laughed. The sound reverberated through Erron, he could feel it tickle through his skin and press up against his muscles. He grinned back at the man, a rough laugh escaping his chest. They spent the next few hours like this, sharing stories, recounting memories, passing back and forth the old thermos, its sweet liquid quickly dwindling. It felt good to share, to make what he himself had experienced known by another soul, life now being brought into long gone places and people.

Erron inhaled sharply, turning his lips into a disapproving frown at the lightness of a now empty thermos.“Almost there, thirty odd miles” he pointed at a sign that passed by.

“This is it? Great.” he furrowed his brow, turning the car slowly into an empty lot off the road. “This is it" he slapped the sun-visor up and reclined into the seat.

The car creaked as Kotal exited “is there a problem?”

“If I had my druthers... I don't know, why did you even wanna come here?”

Kotal leaned forward, pressing his arms against the open window of the car “Are you going to stay in the car?”

“No, might as well go and keep you company.” Erron reached up to touch at his lower lip, nervously running a finger down the scar that culminated at the bottom of his chin.

Beside the lot stood a wooden sign indicating the attraction, _Mill’s_ _prehistoric_ _gardens_ , a weathered map providing simple directions. Adhered to it were two metal containers, one stuffed with individual versions of the map, the other a smaller container labeled “donations.” Erron stood by the sign, watching as Kotal searched through the car - he had abruptly turned heel as soon as the exited, claiming he had forgotten something. He looking down at the ground beneath his feet, his boots now covered by a fine layer of dust. _Garden_ , _in_ _the_ _damn_ _desert_ he groaned at the name, working on rolling up his sleeves, hitching them up past his elbows. He undid the first few buttons on his shirt, letting his skin breathe, sweat permeating through the fabric.

“Find what you were lookin for?”

“I did” Kotal patted at his chest, a slight bulk in the pocket of his shirt. 

“Self guided tour, of a god forsaken piece of desert-” Erron kicked away a rock in his path.

“Prehistoric wonders...”

“See those buzzards up there? I think they're here for me.”

“Experience the sights of a bygone era... interesting. Erron, those buzzards wouldn't even consider you as a meal.”

Erron scoffed “Are you sure about that? Look at me, I'd say I'm pretty damn appetizing.” 

“If you insist, according to this map, we should walk this way.” Kotal rolled up the small map, taking a step closer to Erron. He placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly “very appetizing” he laughed as he walked off, waving a hand for Erron to follow him.

  
Erron grinned to himself as he stood in place, staring at Kotal for a moment before setting off after him.

“Ugly sunuvabitch ain't he?” he chuckled at the sculpture, its exterior sun bleached and crumbling. “Dilophosaurus... three fossils were found here in this area-” Kotal handed the map to Erron and took a step closer to appraise the sculpture “what a ferocious looking creature...”

Erron smiled, he was unexpectedly enjoying this, amused by the poorly sculpted dinosaurs and entertained by Kotal's reaction to each one “Overgrown lizards... glad they ain't around anymore.” he poked a finger into the open maw of the sculpture. “Fuck...” he fumbled with a tooth that chipped away, tossing it behind him.

“Erron, stay there but turn towards me”

“Why- shit. What do you have in your hands?”

“Hmm?”

“What is that-”

“A camera, are you familiar with the technology?”

Erron removed his hat, raking his fingers through his hair. He felt his face and neck grow hot,“I know what a damn camera is Kotal, don't you dare-”

“Move slightly to your left” he motioned to Erron with a hand.

“Who put you up to this? You best tell me, I swear...”

“Hold still... Cassie showed me how to use this, and she told me there is a customary saying...”

“Just my damn luck, stuck out here with you in-”

“Say – Howdy partner”

“You too? You like pokin' fun at me?”

“I don't understand what you mean-” Kotal's voice trailed off as he turned his back to Erron, walking off towards the parking lot. “It’s a customary saying, as I’ve been told...”

Erron followed, walking a short distance behind him. “Goddamn sun shining of off your bald head, right in my eyes-”

“Shaved, Erron. I am not bald” he gingerly put the camera into his pocket.

Erron quickened his pace, placing his hat onto Kotal's head, bumping into the man as he abruptly stopped and turned. Kotal's eyes were on him, a fixed gaze that seemed to delve into him. 

“How do I look?” Kotal nudged up the brim of the hat.

Erron's chest swelled “Lookin' sharp, can't say it fits you all too well though” he scratched at the back of his neck “with that melon of yours...”

<<>>

Kotal reached the car first, turning back to watch Erron, strolling towards the car slowly - taking his time and gazing at the landscape around them. “Ready to head out?”

Kotal nodded, reaching a hand up to remove the hat and rub at his head “unless you desired to stay longer...” Erron leaned up against the trunk of the car, staring off at the mountains that rose up in the distance, he shook his head.

“Wait here-”

Kotal reached through the open car window, grabbing the map laying on the dashboard. He stood by the door for a moment, tapping the map lightly against the car. Inhaling sharply he considered the situation, he had never truly expected for their relationship to grow beyond what it had initially began as, simply that of employer and mercenary. He wondered if he had made a mistake in allowing himself to grow too close to the man, worrying that this might cloud his judgment, blur the lines between what was permissible or not between them. It was far too late to consider removing himself from this as it stood, Erron understood him, in him he had found a person he could easily confide in, a genuine friend – something he had not experienced in ages. But another concern flared in him, noticing that his desire to keep himself at a relative distance emotionally and physically from Erron waned with each day he spent alongside him.

“Erron...” he walked towards the trunk, handing the hat back to him.

“Yeah?” Erron took the hat, thumbing along it's brim before setting it down.

“We should evaluate our route, together”

“Now that's an idea I can get behind” Erron smirked “What happened to you being such an expert map reader?”

“That was disproven-"

“Lord have mercy! Was it really? Damn, I would've loved to have seen that” he grinned as he unfolded the map, trying to smooth out it's creases. 

“Are you done teasing me?”

“Yeah I'm all done” stifling a laugh he pointed at the map “let's take a look...” 

They deliberated for a moment, agreeing on the proper roads to take. Erron raised a hand to scratch at his chin “Sound good?”

“Perfect”

“Alrighty then, let's hit the trail” he smiled “partner."

Kotal stared at him, focusing on the faint streaks of gold that now peppered his hair, the ruddy red flush in his cheeks and the scars that seemed to stand out more in the softening sunlight. A part of him reminded him of the necessity to maintain a sense of leadership, that boundaries should not be overstepped. It wavered though... he would truly rather let go, relieve himself of his own misgivings and fully embrace he was experiencing now.

“What? Looking at me like-”

“I'm looking behind you Erron, at that dinosaur”

Erron turned, taking a look at a small sculpture that stood beyond the parking lot, it's silhouette barely visible. 

“Very fascinating...” 

“Sure” Erron placed his hat on and patted Kotal roughly on the shoulder “let's get out of here”

He kept his eyes on the horizon, taking solace in the warm air that ran over his skin and that intermittent humming from Erron as he drove. He recognized the familiar tunes, songs that Erron often played on his guitar. Kotal took a deep breath, shutting his eyes and allowing his mind to wander. He could hear the soft strums of the guitar and the rise and fall of his voice as he sang-

"You dozin' off over there?"

"No, merely resting my eyes" 

"Gotcha... hey, look at that. Largest selection of liquor in the county. Damn" 

"Largest? Did you see which exit?" Kotal watched the billboard shrink in the side view mirror.

Erron scoffed "Why?" he nudged Kotal's shoulder with a hand "Remember what you said?"

He pulled out the wallet from his back pocket, picking out the only item in it “I don't, do you wish to refresh my memory or should we go?” he held out the card to Erron. A bright grin spread across Erron's face as he took the card, a sight that sent a surge of energy rushing through Kotal. Erron narrowed his eyes, slapping the card against the steering wheel “Kotal...”

“I only implore you to be sensible” he reclined his seat back, catching Erron's gaze as he turned to look at him.

"Sensible... I'm a very sensible man. You got nothing to worry about” he chuckled. Kotal pursed his lips, pushing away a smile - glancing at Erron for a moment before closing his eyes again. 


	5. Happiness is a warm gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time warp, pulling from the past, setting is in outworld. Next chapter will be set back in the present timeline of the fic.

“Look at that, that's a dead man right there” Erron flashed Kotal a thumbs up, turning back to look at the victim, a makeshift target dummy, straw bursting out of its chest, the fabric that had been keeping it's form together now torn and shredded. He took a step closer to Kotal, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

“I was aiming for the head...” Kotal lowered the rifle, keeping his sight trained on the target. Erron nodded “Ah, you'll get it. Practice, yeah?” he winked at Kotal “Not that you'll ever be able to hold a candle to my skills...”

Kotal grimaced, a soft huff of air escaping him “Your skills as a teacher are oftentimes questionable...” raising the rifle he took aim again, readjusting his stance, pressing his cheek firmly against the rear stock. He slapped down the lever, it’s sound cracking out as the spent casing dropped to the ground. Without hesitating he pulled the trigger, air reverberating with the resounding shot-white plume of smoke erupting out of the muzzle. The man’s movement is fluid, making Erron raise a brow.

“Kotal, a month ago you couldn't even hit the side of a barn...” Erron stared off at the target, now devoid of a leg. He raised a hand, shooing away the smoke was being pushed towards his face by the wind. The smell of charcoal faint in the air.

“Perhaps-” Kotal rolled his shoulders, turning heel to face Erron. His attention was redirected to the rifle in his hands, fingers roaming down the wooden stock, slowly tracing the smoothly carved flourishes that adored it.

Erron sucked his teeth, watching Kotal inspect the firearm “You've been looking good-”

His eyes flicked up, meeting Erron's. “Stance wise” Erron rubbed at the back of his neck, breaking eye contact “much better than the last couple of times...”

“I'm certain my accuracy leaves a great deal to be desired.” he offered out the rifle for Erron to take, turning back to look at the dummy-appraising his work.

Erron took the rifle, quickly returning it to it's home; nestled snugly in the leather scabbard slung over his shoulder. “You're fine, do you still want to learn how to clean it? Take it apart and put it back together... any respectable gunslinger should-”

“Do you consider me such?” Kotal interrupted, turning back to face Erron - a smile growing on his face. It brought out a grunt in response from Erron. He sidled up closer to Kotal and tipped his head up slightly “maybe I'm being a touch too generous, you are my boss after all...”

Kotal sighed, eyes narrowing as he placed his hands on his hips.

“I'm teasing, like I said – you're fine.” Erron reassured him, chuckling softly at the larger man's reaction.

“Damn grounds too hard...” He pulled off the scabbard, setting it down beside him as he sat down, the slight ache of his legs reminding him of how tired he was.

“Tell me, as opposed to what-”

“Ahhh, hush... if I don't complain I'll get an ulcer” he grinned, bemused by Kotal's perturbed gaze. Erron focused on removing his mask. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the warm breeze flow over his face, taking pleasure in the sensation now on his lips and chin. Pocketing the mask he rolled over onto his side, searching out for his hip flask that seemed to be glued into the rear pocket of his trousers. He finally took hold of it and removed the lid, offering it out to Kotal.

Kotal took the flask, pressing it up to his lips and taking a swig of the liquid before handing it back down to Erron. He joined Erron on the ground, sitting down with a long exhale.

Erron tipped back the flask, guzzling down the liquor, embracing the burn as it tore down his throat. Letting out a sigh he set the flask down between them before removing his hat and laying back on the ground. He set the hat on his stomach and turned to look at Kotal, finding him lost in contemplation – his gaze settled before them, at the city rising off in the near distance.

Erron turned his eyes up to the sky. Nakedness - without his mask he'd always felt it. It had become a part of him, a part of his face more so than not. His scarred chin and lips being kept safely away from prying eyes, keeping his mind off of how his scars came to be, how his flesh was torn away – stitched back together with trembling hands. Hiding the memory of it, though it would be carried with him for the rest of his days, carved into his skin – the constant reminder.

Now though... it felt fine. There was still a bit of uncertainty present, a bit of hesitation when his fingers would trail to the buckle, but he'd grown accustomed to it. Comfortable enough to be rid of his mask when he spent time with Kotal, one on one. Kotal, who after all this time had not asked how he had acquired those scars, even though both had been growing content in sharing about their respective lives and experiences. Maybe one day he'd bring it up, share that with him. He could feel it every now and then, Kotal's eyes sweeping over his lips, quickly, thoughtfully. His stomach flipped as he thought about those eyes focusing down before meeting his own. A frown pulled down his lips, confusion at his reaction, at why his mind had projected this image. Pushing it away he sat up, his hat falling into his lap.

“What's on your mind?”

Kotal took in a deep breath “There is a matter I must attend to...”

“Right, right. Busy man, huh?” Erron took the flask again, finishing off the liquid inside.

“May we do this again tomorrow?”

“Sure" Erron nodded "I've got a shit ton of empty bottles we can use for target practice...”

Kotal stood slowly, a small smile on his face as he continued to stare off at the rising structures before them. He turned, taking a step towards Erron, extending his hand down. Erron took hold, steadying himself and rising to his feet. Kotal's hand was warm, rough... his grasp lingering for a moment before he bent down and retrieved the rifle, offering it out to Erron

“Have a good night, Erron. Sleep well” he nodded at him curtly, turning and walking towards the city.

“Yeah, you too.” Erron replied, shouldering the rifle and placing his hat back on. He trailed his hand down to his jacket pocket, tentatively reaching inside, fingers touching at the leather of his mask. “I'll see ya tomorrow.”


	6. Burnin' for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of alcohol as a coping mechanism.

They arrived at a vast strip mall, the liquor store tucked into a corner, it's parking lot near empty save for smattering of cars and a group of children that scattered when they caught sight of them. Street lamps flickered on, casting their dull light onto the ground.

"Damn, what a sight. Might be here awhile..." Erron chuckled as they entered the store, shivering slightly at the drop in temperature. He set off towards the nearest shelf, taking in the varied selection. Countless bottles, he considered the options, wondering what Kotal might like. They walked around for a moment, stopping every now and then when something caught Erron's eye, Erron explaining the differences between spirits, describing their taste. It took a short time to gather up the desired drinks, a few bottles of tequila and whiskey, one bottle of rum that Kotal had picked out.

Back outside darkness was steadily falling, waning crescent of the moon coming into sharp relief against a cobalt blue sky. “You showed great restraint...” 

“Would've bought up the whole store if I could...” Erron laughed, pressing the heavy bags up closer to his chest. He felt Kotal’s hand briefly make contact with his shoulder as he passed him. He quickly disregarded it, chalking it up to the regular physical contact that occurred between them, nothing more.

Kotal unlocked the car, opening the passenger side door and waiting for Erron. “What a gentleman-“ he sat carefully, swinging his legs in and setting the bags in his lap.

“Hotel’s on the other side of the city...” he mentioned absentmindedly, pulling out a bottle and staring at its contents.

Kotal concentrated on the car seat, a sharp screech of metal on metal as it locked up on its full extension.

“Whoa there, set on breaking the car?"

"That is not my intent" Kotal insisted as he pushed back into the seat. "There is not much room.." 

“How in the hell did you drive the other night?” Erron tried to fight back a laugh, for Kotal's sake. “Maybe try moving the steering wheel?” He reached over, indicating where to adjust the wheel, bottles clanging together in his lap “Better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

The city streets were busy with traffic, bright headlights and taillights shining intensely. Stop and go, Kotal searching out the street signs, reading them out loud. A broad smile spreading on his face whenever he found the right streets to take. "Damn it, almost dropped these bottles-" Erron groaned as they abruptly stopped at a red light "ease up on that brake, car can't stop on a dime."

"My apologies..." Kotal tensed his hands around the steering wheel "I am still growing accustomed to this."

"Don't apologize, you're doing better than I did my first couple times..." Erron offered, glancing at Kotal's hands, amused by how the steering wheel looked smaller in his grip.

"Am I? Or are you saying that to encourage me..." 

"Both." The light turned green, a honk behind them urging Kotal to drive. "Fuck off, ya prick" Erron muttered under his breath, glancing at the rear view mirror. 

Two more turns and on the left, he was looking forward to putting his feet up and shutting his eyes. Intent on not accidentally staring too long at man beside him, Erron focused on the cars they passed by. It was difficult, each curious facial expression making Erron want to stare, Kotal acting like a kid in a candy shop, the excitement and contemplation on his face so strangely endearing. Erron groaned low in his chest, covering it up with a light cough before offering more words of encouragement, namely in the self deprecation of his own time learning how to drive. It got a few chuckles from Kotal, his grip on the steering wheel relaxing. Erron shook his head, recalling his driving "lessons." Kabal in the passenger seat frantically grabbing at the steering wheel, back seat filled with assholes who either wanted to help or just tagged along to be entertained. And that goddamn stick shift.

"Yet you never resigned in your efforts" The car stopped at the next light, slower now, break pads still whining loudly.

"Ah you know me Kotal, I’m a man of action. Regardless of circumstance or the shit I get myself in... I make things work for me. Life hasn’t been able to throw anything at me I can’t figure out." It was a half truth, one he stood behind all the same. 

Kotal turned to face him, the green glow of the traffic light illuminating his face "I admire that of you, Erron. Your resourcefulness and resiliency is" he paused for a beat, finding the right word "Incomparable." 

The sincerity in his voice had his skin tingling, a feeling of pride taking hold of him. “Easy on the flattery there, Kotal” Erron teased, pushing down the urge to return the compliment. "Green light, you should really keep your eyes on the road." He looked back down to the bottle in his hand, focusing on the small glimmers of light that the liquid reflected. All his life he had resorted to this, as a mind number, as a way to forget, finding in it a way to distance himself from the reality he often found himself fighting against. But right now he would need it as a distraction, something to take his mind off of what he was feeling. Only hoping the alcohol would be strong enough. 

“Evening, how can I help you two...” a young women sat behind the front desk in the lobby, acknowledging them with a small wave as they approached, staring intently at the computer monitor before her.

Erron removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair "evening, just need two rooms for tonight-” 

She nodded, looking up at him briefly, offering a polite smile "Two rooms-" she started.

“One room, two beds” Kotal interjected, smiling at her, offering up an open hand in Erron's direction.

“One room?” Erron repeated in a hushed tone, feeling a languid heat grow in his stomach. He pulled out the card from his pocket and dropped it Kotal's hand.

“Yes, I have been maintaining a budget in my... melon” he tapped at his temple, redirecting his attention to the woman “this is much more cost effective."

Cost effective, he repeated the words to himself as he pushed through the door, walking back to the car to gather their items-namely the alcohol. The cool air did little to quell the heat in his body. He stood still for a moment, taking in a deep breath, letting it out as slowly as he could, straining his chest. 

"Well ain't this nice, sure is a step up from that other place..." Erron strolled around the room, his gaze being drawn to the two beds “So... we headin' back to Outworld anytime soon?”

“In a few days" Kotal settled himself down in a seat then began pulling out their bottles of drink from the bags he had intercepted from Erron. Placing them gently on the coffee table.

Erron set his hat down on a nightstand, mulling over Kotal's response. “Days? Are you being straight with me right now?” he walked over to Kotal.

“Yes, Erron. Do you believe me to have such a tenuous hold over my reign, that if I were not present Outworld would devolve into chaos?" Kotal rubbed at his chin, tracking Erron's movement. "I have everything properly cared for” 

“So you were planning this before we got here, huh?" He took a bottle of tequila and sat down across from him, drumming his fingers on glass. A few days, he prickled at the thought, wishing Kotal had given him fair warning. 

Kotal worked on removing his button up “That is true. Making you aware was a consideration, but-”

“But what?” Erron clenched his jaw, hoping Kotal didn't notice as he focused on the shirt, carefully folding it. Kotal's undershirt was tight, too tight. Chewing at the inside of his cheek he studied the man's arms. Taking note of the scars and near faded burns, following the veins that bulged heavily. His grip on the bottle loosened, palms wet. He couldn't deny he'd found the man attractive, long before he was blindsided by what he was feeling now. The sight he'd grown accustomed to over the years -of a damn near naked Kotal- had only served to exacerbate his desires when they made themselves known, though he tried to ignore it all. But now, it felt different. More clothes, more opportunity for his mind to wander, to think about what he wanted to see. He frowned, pushing the thoughts away.

“I believed this would be a pleasant surprise for you." 

“Right, makes sense." he sank further into the seat, kicking off his boots "I love surprises, thanks.” he didn't make any attempt to hide his annoyance, the frustration in himself settling in him once more.

“You are very welcome, shall we?” Kotal picked up a bottle and began gently peeling off the wax seal, either not noticing or disregarding Erron's tone. 

“Didn't think you'd be so keen to drink...”

“An erroneous assumption” he leaned back, raising his brows -a self satisfied smile on his face- he repeated the word, laughing softly to himself.

Erron snorted, the tension in his body lessening-lightly amused by the man laughing, taking note of the curl of his lips. “That's terrible, how long have you been sitting on that one for?”

“A short time”

"Don't work though, ain't how you say my name..." Erron put his feet up on the coffee table, cradling the bottle of tequila close to his chest.

"It is close enough, Erron..."

He chuckled, returning Kotal's smile with his own "you are an absolute delight, Kotal" 

“As are you, I'm glad you have provided me with your company, even if it has been begrudgingly..."

"Ah c'mon, that's not true" he raised up his bottle "can't think of a better man I'd like to share a drink with, to your health"

"And to yours"

Erron lifted up the bottle to his lips, pausing as he watched Kotal do the same. Regardless of the fog in his mind his sentiment was honest, no other person he'd rather be stuck with in Earthrealm than him. 


	7. Electricland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

“Do let me know” Kotal paused to tip back his bottle once more “if at any point you wish to return to Outworld-”

“Ah, don't worry.”

“Erron...”

“Ain't gonna lie, imma little irked ya didn't tell me but... cheers.”

Kotal frowned, gaze downcast at the bottle in his hand.

“Go on, that bottle of courage ain't fixin' to drink itself.” He could feel his body start to warm, limbs buzzing. Nothing compared to what he'd usually drink back in Outworld, but the alcohol was having it's desired effect. “There ya go-” he chuckled as Kotal took another swig, stopping when he noticed the stern look in those blue eyes again. It broke quickly, his features softening. Kotal shook his head “We should make these last over the next few days, it would be unwise to drink them all tonight.”

Erron considered his words before muttering in agreement. Didn't want this man to see him in liquor, though he usually didn't change too much when drunk. It had been awhile since he'd last been boozed up, by tolerance and choice. Sleep was usually what'd get him, so many years ago that's what he craved: to forget. He couldn't take any chances now though, end up making a fool of himself in front of this man.

“So, how's that whiskey treatin' ya? Warmin' your gut up?” He took a smaller sip from his bottle.

“The taste is intriguing to say the least and yes... my gut has been sufficiently warmed.”

“That's what I like to hear-”

The time was quickly disregarded, their focus entirely placed on the bottles in hand and eventually the ones on the coffee table. Trading more stories, more laughter. A heaviness was starting to creep into Erron, invisible weights pulling down his eyelids but he trudged on.

“It was all I had to go on, Kotal” tears were building at the corners of his eyes, he blinked them away, feeling them trickle down his face. “Lookin' like a damn child drew it, the hat was a nice touch though...”

Kotal pushed back into the couch, face screwed tight, chest shuddering as he tried to gain his breath.

“Are you alright? C'mon, now...”

Gasping roughly he opened his eyes “I am just imagining the look you must have had on your face.”

“Ah, so that's what's tickling you”

“You are very expressive, Erron” he cleared his throat “When you encountered him, did he resemble the sketch?”

It brought out a raucous belly laugh from Erron “Y'know what? He actually did! Goddamn sunuvabitch looked like a great big yam wearing a toupee. Not sure if it was a toupee though, for all I know it could've been a dead rat he just stuck on his head-"

Kotal sputtered out a harsh cough, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, frowning at the slight spray that ended up on his shirt.

“Easy there, don't waste the booze-”

“I'm sorry, I was not prepared...” he replied, his voice spiking up unexpectedly.

Erron leaned forward, forcing himself to breathe, unable to look Kotal in the eye “Didya just go through puberty? What the hell, didn't know your voice could do that...”

“Neither did I... though I am glad you are finding amusement at my expense.” Kotal spoke lowly, a slight smirk on his face- only doubling Erron's pain.

“Shhh, settle down...” he reached out for the last bottle on the coffee table, his legs not following orders, ending up kneeling on the floor.

Kotal sighed, beating Erron's slow movement for the last whiskey bottle and placing it beside him. He touched at the wetness of his undershirt before removing it and balling it up. "At least save one, we can drink it later on..."

Erron shut his eyes and laid back on the ground, grumbling softly to himself. His face felt like it was burning, the flush of alcohol met with a hit of excitement. 

“Yeah, good idea.”

Kotal stood “We should rest, it is... surprisingly late.” he glanced at the small alarm clock in the room. “Do you need help?” he walked over to Erron, pushing the coffee table back and out of his way. Erron looked up at him, finding the man's face uncharacteristically flushed.

“Ko-ko” he started, stumbling over his name.

“Koko? Is that a term of endearment for me?”

“What? You...” he forced a laugh, heart beating faster “you are a real funny guy, y'know that? Regular jokester...”

Kotal reached down, offering his hand out, widening his stance to brace himself

“Alright, hang on...” Erron reached out, clasping his hand tightly onto Kotal's, quickly reconsidering “hold up, you're leaning forward too far...”

“I have you, Erron”

“Like hell you do, you're as steady as a newborn foal.”

Kotal shook his head, waving his free hand for emphasis “I have command of my senses... balance... equilibrium...”

“Good god, stop. Just leave me down here.”

  
“If that is what you desire...” he released Erron's hand, raising a brow at him before walking off towards the beds “sleep well”

“Hey-” Erron rolled his shoulders into the hard floor. “toss me some pillows... gon' make myself a nest down here...” another deep laugh from Kotal, he quickly appeared beside Erron, staring at him with an amused expression. Pillows, thin blankets, he passed them over to Erron. “Thanks, boss man. Sweet dreams.” he mumbled out, shutting his eyes and barely able to hear Kotal's response. His body was heavy, stomach aching dully, he let out a soft breath; letting it seep out of his body, like the tension and nerves that had left him earlier. His mind untroubled for the time being, he smiled to himself, sleep taking him in an instant.

* * *

"Good morning, Erron"

Sunlight poured into the room from the open door, Kotal entering and shutting it softly behind him. Erron had awoken slowly, pain impeding his movement, now hunched over on the coffee table, his head pressed down to it's surface. Trying his best to ignore his shattering migraine he uttered out a mumbled "Mornin'"

"Are you hungry?" Kotal set down the complimentary breakfast he'd sought out "It was all they had left..."

Erron grunted, raising his head up and catching sight of a small cartoon of milk and a cup of prepackaged cereal. "Great. My day just keeps gettin' better." tearing open the carton he focused his eyes onto Kotal's, their blue glow directing his attention away from the aching pain in his body, if only for a moment "how are you doing?"

"I am well" he sat down in the seat across from Erron "Feeling as fit as a fiddle, as you would say"

"Of course you're fine, I'm over here feelin' like I got hit by a train last night" he rubbed at the stubborn crick in his neck. 

"Let me help you..." before Erron could refuse Kotal stood, strong hands quickly pressing into Erron's shoulders, licks of pain shooting through his neck.

He tensed up, taking in a sharp breath "goddamn it, Kotal. Are you tryin' to kill me?" 

Kotal's response was soft, voice thoughtful "you should not have slept on the floor..."

"Hey, I didn't do that willingly, it was either that or get crushed by you-"

"Erron, I had everything under control, your lack of trust in me was honestly wounding."

"Yeah, yeah... I'm sure that kept you up all night" he tried to roll his eyes, shutting them tight in an instant when a sharp pain started hitting him. 

Kotal hummed, his focus entirely on Erron, gripping and kneading at too tense flesh, a slight frown on his face as he concentrated. He found the knot in Erron's neck when he let out a pained cry, kneading at the muscle and tissue with a thumb, bringing out a low guttural sound from Erron, his shoulders going slack. 

"Better?"

Better... the pain in his neck subsided, his shoulders feeling looser, but now there was an uncomfortable tightness in Erron's pants. Shame ripped through his stomach "Yep, thanks." 

Kotal patted him on the back "You should consider bathing, before we resume our... expedition."

"Sayin' I stink?" his voice muffled, face pressed tight against the coffee table again.

"Only slightly..." Kotal sought out the car keys, finding them on a night stand and pocketing them "I will wait for you in the car, we can find something more substantial for you to eat."

He let out a rough moan, raising a hand in acknowledgment. Kotal leaned down and slapped his hand gently "I wasn't askin' for a high five-"

The cool air made his muscles seize up, goosepimples appearing on his skin. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror; finding himself worse for wear-blood shot eyes and a heavy layer of stubble. He gingerly stepped into the shower he'd left running when he had shucked off his clothes, waves of steam cascading off of the curtain of water. The water hitting his back eased his aching body, steam clearing his head. He stared down, sighing at the sight of his painfully stiff erection, head flushed red and a bead of precum already dripping out of him. He grasped himself -his breathing picking up at the touch- stroking himself slowly, trying to keep his mind empty. Just focusing on the sensation.

He ignored the thoughts that wanted to tumble into his head, panting heavily, stroking himself faster now, running a thumb around the head of his cock, rubbing up and down the slit.Before he could stop himself he found his skin tingling at the recollection of Kotal's hands on him. Anger pooled in him, fighting harder now against the faint muddied thoughts that threatened to fully emerge. He couldn't let himself, out of some form of respect for Kotal. He gritted his teeth and quickened his hand, a heavy weight now sinking in his groin, biting back the name that was now slowly forming on his lips. He came with a low groan, shutting his eyes tightly, and biting his tongue. It felt, strange. A sense of disconnect in him, having achieved a form of release but inside all he felt was a cold exhaustion, feeling at odds with his own mind and body. He cleaned himself, keeping his eyes focused on the water droplets that clung to his eyelashes before streaming down and warping his vision. He could still feel it, the man's name in the back of his throat. 


	8. Lucky strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another time warp-Game is loosely based on Patolli, a mesoamerican strategy game.

“Sit down, make yourself comfortable...” Kotal motioned to the chair across from him, setting down the items he had carried to the courtyard, watching as Erron meandered over to him, one hand in his pocket, with the other he'd occasionally reach out- touching at the leaves of potted plants. Erron sat down with a grunt, gently grasping his hat by the crown and removing it, setting it down off to the side-brim up. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to comb it down.

"So, this is a wagerin' game right?” Erron trailed his fingers over to the buckle of his mask, touching at it lightly before undoing it and placing it beside his hat. 

“Correct, but seeing as I am teaching you how to play there will be no need. Wagering would be unfair... regardless of your penchant for gambling” He ran a hand over the rolled parchment, undoing the coarse rope that held it in place. Unfurling the game mat he touched at worn spots, slight holes where the parchment had become worn down, the marked game area still intact. He frowned, considering the last time he had actually played this, who he had played with. His heart grew heavy, a small part of him regretting bringing this out. They were good memories, memories he was fond of, happy to have lived and experienced them. It was preferable to bring this game to another, then to let it collect dust. Preferable to create new memories to stand along with the old.

“These are your markers-” he held out a small leather pouch to Erron. He took it, a curious expression on his face as he opened the bag and turned it over in front of him, six small orange painted pebbles tumbling out and clattering onto the table. Kotal followed suit, slowly lining up each one of his blue pebbles in a row. “Your goal is to take each marker from your starting square, to your ending square...” he indicated with a hand. The drawn square spaces, crossing over each other to create an x.

“Here” Erron pressed a fingertip to the square on his left hand side, gingerly tracing across diagonally to it's culminating square “to here?”

“Yes, and I will go in the opposite direction. How far you move each marker is dependent on what you roll.” He presented a wooden cup to Erron, tipping it's contents onto the table and explaining the game further.

“Like dice, luck of the draw, huh.” Erron gazed intently at the game board, gathering up the markers in his hand and rolling them between his fingers."Been told, if ya set your hat brim down, all your luck will run out of it..." 

"You are full of so many curious superstitions."

"Yeah, ya like that one?" 

Kotal nodded “Strategy plays an important role, but this is a game of chance nonetheless...” he gathered up the contents back into the cup, offering it out "I will insist that you begin." Reclining back in his chair he smiled at Erron. He had been looking forward to this, a quite moment of respite at the end of a long day, content to be sharing it with him. He'd found himself seeking out his company more often, fully enjoying the time they spent together when relieved of their duties.

Erron furrowed his brow, drumming his free hand on the table "Gotta roll a one to get on the board?" 

"Roger that." he met Erron's narrowed gaze "Did I use that term correctly?" 

Shaking the cup in his hand he leaned back, appraising Kotal with raised brows "Sure did, but it's kinda weird hearing you talk like that-"

"Don't be so harsh..." He inhaled deeply, taking in the growing aromas of sweet flowering plants, seeking to attract their pollinators as the air around them cooled ever so slightly with the setting sun. The small amount of regret in him steadily diminishing. 

"Is there a certain way you're shakin' this? I can't believe it... a three. Kotal..."

Kotal sympathized with the man, in honest disbelief he hadn't yet placed a marker on the board. Four of his own markers already gathered up on his end space, steadily moving his fifth. "I assure you there is nothing underhanded about this..." he shook the cup again, trying to dissuade any suspicions Erron might have. He peered into the cup for a moment, glancing at the five marked beans, frowning slightly. 

"Don’t worry, hoss. I trust ya. Seems like it's not my lucky day..." Erron huffed, watching Kotal finish his turn "alright, hand it over... got a good feelin' bout this..." Kotal handed him back the cup. He shook it-eyes focused on board-taking in a deep breath before turning the cup over. Five beans facing down, one facing up with it's marked side visible. Erron's face lit up "did ya see that? Son of a bitch, finally..." he chuckled, picking up a pebble and setting it on the game mat. 

"Well done, may your next roll be as fruitful." 

"Easy, don't jinx me. Damn glad I didn't put anything up to wager..."

"I wouldn't have let you, Erron"

They continued to play, time falling by the wayside, Erron's rolls more friendly towards him. “My father was ruthless. When I was a young man, I would oftentimes attempt to win back whatever I had lost...” Kotal laughed, leaning forward and propping his elbows on the table, watching Erron reach a center square. Erron glanced up, a lopsided grin on his face “did ya ever get anything back?”

“Hmm, I did not. I merely lost more valuables..." 

“And I have a penchant for gambling?"

Kotal snorted, nodding in agreement. He caught Erron's perplexed stare "Yes, Erron?"

"I'm just... picturing you as a young buck-" He shrugged.

"As hard as it is to believe, I was young once..." Kotal smirked, rolling the cup and watching the beans tumble out. He smiled up at Erron, catching his soft groan-he landed his sixth and finally marker on the same square Erron was on, picking up his marker and placing it back on it’s starting point. "And with that I declare victory..." he sighed, forcing his grin away, more happy to have had a chance to teach Erron and spend time with him than to have actually bested him "perhaps the outcome will be in your favor next time-"

Erron leaned back, placing his hands behind his head "Best believe that it will, and next time we're wagerin'." he punctuated his words with wink.

"Already so confident?" 

* * *

Grumbling as he got in bed he reached out for a thin blanket, wrapping himself up. It smelled vaguely of cigarette smoke and his own sweat, he thought about washing it soon, same rough and battered blanket he'd take with him whenever he had to set out to fulfill any tasked charges. It would have to wait, tomorrow was poised to be a busy day. He relaxed further, sleep creeping into him. He made a mental list of what he'd have to do over the next few days; buy more feed for his mount, pick up his order of drinks from his favorite bar man, fix the few holes and tears in some garments, wax up his boots. He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand, faint images playing in his mind now, recalling the evening's events. His breathing slowed, warmth building in him as he settled deeper, remembering the brightness in Kotal's eyes as he taught him how to play the game, as he shared about himself. His laugh, so damn warm and full, his smile, his lips. The thickness of them... he imagined pressing his own to them, holding Kotal tightly, wanting to feel the heat of his skin burn into him.

He sat bolt upright in bed, heart pounding in his chest, pulled out of his sleepy haze. He frowned, quickly clambering to his feet and pulling his boots on, he paced around for a moment, running a hand through his hair. He left his room, slamming the door shut behind him. 

In the small kitchen he focused on busying himself, setting a kettle of coffee on the old gas stove. He stared at it, listening to the wet rumblings of the percolator as the water boiled. Counting the seconds in his head. He poured himself a cup, not reaching out for anything to sweeten up the liquid, wanting it to further break him out of his haze with it's bitterness. Bringing it up to his lips as he faltered-maybe he was overthinking this, surely he was tired and what had just run through his head was... he couldn't finish the explanation. He considered the sensation that sparked in him when he was laid out in bed, thinking about Kotal-he quickly knocked it out of his mind, instead focusing on the taste of the coffee in his mouth, on the slight burn as he took it down. 

Some air might be good-he glanced at his mount as he stepped outside, eyeing it as it snuffled along the ground inside its fenced paddock. He stayed there in the open doorway for a minute, feeling the warm breeze embrace him, watching the steam flow off of the mug. Another guzzle of coffee, he paced to the far corner of the patio and leaned up against a wooden beam, staring off at the palace. Five minutes by foot, two on his mount. He sighed, watching the darkness of the land shift, clouds roaming over the moon, he wondered what Kotal was doing right now at this moment. Another thought he silently cursed, he turned, making his way back to the door, stumbling over a wooden crate-filled with empty bottles that he'd set aside the night before. Back inside he shut the door behind him then set off towards his room. He sat down at the foot of his bed, staring down at the empty coffee mug in his hands, swirling it gently, watching the black coffee grounds slide around the bottom. He set it on the floor and laid back, placing his hands on his stomach, watching them rise and fall with each shallow breath. Trailing a hand up to his chest he ran a finger up and down his sternum, touching at the scar in the middle of his chest. He groaned as he vividly recalled the he way his stomach had flipped the week prior when they went shooting “too damn old for this shit, besides he’s...” he tried to talk himself down. This couldn't happen, he wouldn't let it.


	9. Time don’t wait

It was late-later than he expected-near noon judging by the position of the sun in the sky. Erron slammed the trunk down with a grunt before hopping into the passenger seat, tossing his hat onto the dashboard “hey.”

“Hey...” Kotal answered from behind the road atlas he was reading, deliberating on the nearest marked points.

“Why didn't ya wake me up earlier?” He leaned forward and fiddled with the knobs on the control panel, a stale breeze now being churned out by the air conditioning system.

“I was unaware you had wished to be awoken earlier.”

“Well, not really. I just thought-never mind. What the hell are you wearing?” In the light of day without sleep in his eyes he finally got a clear look at Kotal, shaking his head in disbelief at the state of him. A tie dye shirt that hung looser on him that what he had been wearing before, along with grey sweatpants. 

“Clothing. Would you prefer I walk around Earthrealm nude?”

“Didn't say that...” Erron sighed, pulling down the sun visor as Kotal cautiously drove them out of the parking lot “that shirt is just... real colorful. Bright.”

“I quite like it... as did the front desk clerk, Harmony.”

“Ah, getting' on a first name basis with the locals, huh?” he ran a hand through his still damp hair, recalling the young lady at the front desk last night.

“Are you jealous, Erron?” Kotal grinned at him before quickly returning his attention back to the road.

Erron was lost in thought for a moment. He raised both hands to his face, rubbing at the stubble on his cheeks “Was it the same gal from last night?”

“Hmm, no. Harmony recommended a place where we can get you food, and fuel for the car.”

Half listening Erron nodded in acknowledgment, reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his cigarette case, opening it slowly and counting what he had left. Three cigarettes, he counted them a few times, considering how to spread them out over the next days. He was snapped out of his musing by the car lurching forward before gradually gaining speed. Road signs indicated the highway on-ramp, Kotal managing to merge onto the highway without a hitch “nice work, getting' the hang of it, yeah?” Erron leaned back against the headrest, staring at the profile of Kotal's face.

“So, ya have to get that lid open” Erron leaned up against the car, watching Kotal follow his instructions. He crossed his arms, taking a quick look around the gas station, eyes drifting from car to car, person to person. “Now just take that cap out, grab your nozzle and put it in the hole...”

Kotal's eyes were narrowed in concentration as he slid the nozzle inside, squeezing his hand around the lever, turning to look at Erron “Is this correct?”

“Ain't no other way, gonna fill it up right?”

“Yes...” Kotal watched the numbers on the pump climb “this is fairly expensive.” 

Erron chuckled, sitting back down in the car “glad I ain't payin' for this.” He leaned out the car window, turning back to look at Kotal, their eyes meeting for a moment before he broke contact, staring off blankly at the car in front of them. A small station wagon that seemed to be falling apart, luggage tied down to the roof, Oregon license plate. He closed his eyes, imaging the greenery, remembering the faces of excited men that claimed they'd make a home there. Opening his eyes he found the car driving off, billowing exhaust as it accelerated. He flicked the tree shaped air freshener hanging from the rear view mirror, watching it sway back and forth, wondering if those men ever got to see what they yearned for. 

Kotal parked the car in front of the gas station's convenience store, pointing at a food truck parked beside in a gravel lot.

"What'd she recommend? I don't even know what they have here...” he closed his eyes, headache now pulsing numbly “Shit, just bring me anything, as long as it's edible...”

He awoke from a shallow nap, feeling the car shift “How'd it go? Ya rustle me up some grub?” Erron sniffed, watching Kotal struggle to get back into the car, offering him out a plastic bag.

“You should, hydrate...” he grumbled out, sitting down with a sigh “I inquired about the edibility of their dishes-”

“Goddamn it, ya didn't, I was just-” Erron stopped, catching the sight of the corners of Kotal's lips quivering. "Didya get anything for yourself?" he pulled out a hefty foil wrapped bundle, peeling it back and taking a bite. "Damn this is good." he mumbled out through a mouthful-scrambled eggs and potatoes smothered in cheese, spice of pork sausage-easily making him ignore his headache. 

"I ate earlier, remember the complimentary breakfast?"

"So when ya said that cereal was all they had left, that was 'cause you cleaned them all out right?"

Kotal opened a bottle of water, handing it out to Erron "There is no way for you to confirm that, Erron..."

He took a swig of the water, frowning at Kotal-fighting back the urge to laugh. "Here, try this." Kotal offered his hand out “Nah, keep your hands on the wheel, go on-take a bite” he leaned over, gingerly guiding the burrito towards Kotal's face "Christ, I said a bite-not eat the whole damn thing..." he played up his disapproval. 

* * *

A short drive, heading towards a few cities clustered together, Erron wrestling with the map, rereading the pink sticky note with more specific directions. An arcade, he glanced at Kotal when they arrived, wondering if he was set to visit every single place marked on the map. "Fuck, it’s a nightmare in here. Can’t even hear myself think... hey-“ he was thankful it was cool inside, the only upside he could find at the moment. 

“Do you know how to play these machines?” Kotal pressed up against him, grabbing his arm and maneuvering them out of the way of a group bustling past them. His eyes were wide, slight grin on his face as he glanced around.

Erron sighed, brushing Kotal’s hand away and putting distance between them. He stared at the lines of arcade game cabinets, flashing lights and the drone of sound effects threatening to restart his headache. “I’ve tried my hand at pinball...” he murmured, turning and expecting to catch Kotal’s gaze only to find the hallway behind him empty. Setting his hands on his hips he paced off, searching around him.

“Here, you get the money-“ Erron stopped, catching sight of Kotal at an atm machine, a young boy beside him, strands of yellow tickets hanging around his shoulders. “And you take it over here...” the boy turned, motioning to Kotal and jogging off towards a nearby machine. “Found yourself a guide?” Erron chuckled as Kotal passed by.

The clattering of change erupted out of the machine, Erron leaning up against it, silently observing the two. “My thanks, use it wisely-“ he scooped up some of the change pouring it into the boys outstretched palm, laughing softly at the boys enthusiasm as he ran off. He retrieved the rest of the coins, placing them into the pockets of his sweatpants, offering out a smaller handful to Erron. "You mentioned pinball?" 

For a few minutes they walked around, Kotal stopping occasionally to watch someone play. It was entertaining enough, watching him intently focus on the screens, asking questions every now and then to the people around them. "Kotal, over here..." Erron drummed at the glass play-field of the machine he'd picked out, drawn by the art on the backboard; a knight astride a horse, lighting bolt in hand. 

“Son of a bitch, get up there...” he watched the silver ball clang around, hitting bumpers and tumbling down. The music coming out of the speakers picked up, lights flashing more rapidly. “Now, there’s a certain way to handle these things... but pretty much ya just gotta keep your eyes on the prize.” The ball circled again, dropping down and heading towards the chute, he caught it on a flipper, keeping it balanced and turned to look at Kotal. Kotal was focused, arms crossed “what is the objective of this game?”

“Each one's different, but the point is to uh... rack up-points. With the ball, ya hit at parts of the machine... see my score up there?” He pointed at the yellow flashing screen, waiting for his score to show up “yeah, I still got it...” he whistled softly, refocusing on the ball. A few more flicks, his score climbing higher before he allowed the ball to run down the chute. "Alright, see if ya can beat that." Erron took a step back, sticking his hand in his pocket and touching at the quarters Kotal had given him. Kotal stepped up to the machine, running his hands over the buttons, pulling back on the ball launch knob. He knelt down, placing four quarters into the coin slot. The machine lit up again, alternating colors and flashing lights "Is this purposefully made to be so distracting?" he asked, pulling back on the knob.

"Well, yeah. Just use those cat like reflexes of yours..."

Erron stood close by, offering hints as he saw fit, letting Kotal figure it out on his own. Kotal leaned down slightly, brow furrowed, tongue pressed up against his upper lip. The intense focus on his face was palpable. Erron's attention was drawn to a young boy that approached, same kid that had helped Kotal earlier. Their audience grew in size, called over by the kid. "Multi ball?" Kotal frowned when a second ball appeared in the launch. "That's good! You can do it..." a girl beside him reached out and pulled back the knob, sending the ball flying. "What the hell..." Erron groaned, taking a step back and watching the small group around Kotal clamor, chants of multi ball as they jostled to get a better view. "Tip it!" Kotal snapped his attention onto Erron, eyes expectant. "Well ya can tip it a bit-" Erron rubbed at his chin, glancing around the room, the last place he'd imagine getting kicked out of, this whole situation in front of him the last thing he'd imagine seeing let alone being a part of. 

It was all that Kotal needed to hear, the man hunkering down, eyes following the silver balls as they fell. He kept one hand on the flipper, other hand grasping onto the metal casing surrounding the playfield-lifting the cabinet and leaning it to one side, rocking it back to the other side as the chants grew louder and his score climbed. He set it back down once the balls managed to pass by his attempts to keep them in play “I beat your score-“ Kotal pointed at the display, Erron quickly glancing at the number before the machine lit up again, music picking up and the display flashing game over.

“That you did, color me surprised...” he offered a smile, watching the man turn and kneel down,placing a hand up- the kids around him eager to oblige him with high fives. There was that fullness in him again, a part of him more comfortable to embrace the warmth that he'd been trying to ignore. 

They left the arcade after a few more handfuls of quarters being spent, swiftly getting swarmed when Kotal announced the amount of change he had left. He was quick to empty out his pockets to the kids that gathered around, suggesting Erron do the same. Now in the full parking lot they took a moment, sitting on the trunk of the car. “What I meant was toss the quarters on the ground, they damn near tore us apart."

"On the ground? I interpreted your hand signals differently, it seemed you wanted me to aim at them."

"That’s were your mind was at, not me... Imagine you pelting kids with quarters...” he broke off into a laugh, closing his eyes tightly. “Now that would've been a show” He took another sip of his drink, only sucking up air. His laugh turning into a rough coughing fit.

"And manhandling that damn machine like it owed ya money..." he took the cup Kotal was offering out to him, drowning his cough with a long sip. "What the fuck is this?" 

"One of the children recommended I combine the flavors." 

"This is disgusting, don't... just don't listen to kids, Kotal..."

"When I first tasted this I was alarmed. But it's starting to grow on me-" he took the cup back. "Erron..." 

"What's up?"

"I've been meaning to ask you, about your mask."

"What about it?"

"I..." He set his cup between his thighs, taking a deep breath before leaning back on his hands and turning to look at Erron "I wish to ensure you're comfortable without it. If at any point you desire to retrieve it, please do so. If you wear it I doubt you will stick out more than I already do..."

"I'm comfortable, don't worry 'bout that." he assured him, remembering his reasoning he'd provided to Kotal back at the diner. In his pocket, there was one quarter he managed to save. He pulled it out, holding it between his thumb and forefinger "here-" he nudged Kotal, showing him the quarter and dropping it in his hand when he reached out for it. "A little souvenir."


	10. Wander through me

A short discussion, Erron sticking to his guns and getting the car keys back from Kotal. He felt well enough to drive, his lingering aches and pains sinking into the background, almost completely forgotten. They drove north on the state route, the scenery around them morphing back into desert, rugged earth-rough mountains in the distance. "There is a town nearby... named Carefree." Kotal lowered the volume of the radio, nose stuck in a map again.

"Carefree? Who in their right mind would name a town that." Erron scoffed, shaking his head and staring out the window. The terrain evened out, fenced land on the right hand side of the road. "Hey, look at them over there..." he pointed out a small herd of horses milling around, stable off in the distance. A sight he hadn't seen in far too long, he slowed down, craning his neck. "Wanna get a closer look?" he would've found a reason to pull over, though his excitement doubled when Kotal caught sight of them and fervently urged him to do so. 

There was enough room to park off the shoulder, Erron shutting off the car in a hurry and hiking off towards the fence. Kotal followed, walking a short distance from the car and joining Erron at the fence post. They stood in silence for a moment, just watching and listening to them. “Let’s see if we can get ‘em to come over.” Leaning onto the fence and cupping his hands, Erron let out a low snort. “Look at her... picked her head right up-“ he pointed at the mare whose attention he'd gotten, it's coat the dark grey of heavy storm clouds, black mane shifting with the gentle wind swirling past them.

“Do you believe she’ll get any closer?” 

“Yeah, she’ll come check us out...” Erron mimicked a nicker, throwing out a few more snorts, the horse steadily moving closer, ears forward. Keen to investigate the strange sounds. Kotal offered out his hand when she approached them, sniffing at him then nudging against his arm. “Oh, she likes you...” Erron chuckled, watching Kotal reach out and scratch at her neck. He glanced over at the two cautiously edging towards the fence, remembering the last time he’d ridden a horse. He could see still him, lanky copper quarter horse- he remembered how he’d snuffle and lick at his head and neck whenever he’d take his hat off. Seeking out salt or showing affection in the only way he knew how. A single long whistle and a chirp and there he’d be, waiting for Erron. They had always drawn him in, as a young man he was able to connect to them more than the people he found himself around. The sense of freedom that burst through him when he was on a horse... he'd thought it possible to chase the sky forever, follow the sun down to it's end. 

He was brought back by Kotal’s voice, soft and pensive. “They’re beautiful creatures, I can see why you hold them in such high regard...”

“Huh?”

“You’ve voiced your complaints about their Outworld counterparts..."

“Honest, I don’t mind ‘em. They’re just... a bit different.” He stretched his arm out, the smallest tentatively approaching him, warm breath blown onto his skin.

Erron thought for a moment before sharing with Kotal. He touched on his past experiences, finding himself being tugged between what he was experiencing now and distant memories. He recalled the way he'd seen people train their mounts, explaining to Kotal what he'd seen men do “I never saw it that way, couldn’t. Back in my day, it was how most folk did it. Breaking ‘em, y’know what that means... breaking their spirit, putting fear into them and forcing them to... give up." Kotal listened to him intently, his gaze drifting between Erron and the horses.

"You’d get these men putting them through the wringer, the ones they claimed to be unbreakable - dangerous and what have you, they were just terrified. Tryin’ to defend themselves.” He could feel the anger in his voice-feel it wavering hot, he cleared his throat, trying to bring it down. Trying not to delve too deep into memories, he refocused himself, patting at the thick muscled neck of the horse in front of him. “Ya gotta listen to the horse, understand it, before it'll listen to you. Let it see you as a brother." He took a deep breath as the horse nipped at his shirt, fuzzy lips searching for a treat. The smell so familiar, a smell he could never forget, sweet and dark - grass and earth, he could stand here for hours, a happy man. "Respect and trust. Without that... there's nothin'."

Kotal stared at him, watching as Erron ran a hand up and down the horse's neck, running his fingers into the mane. 

He thought for a moment before nodding “Their faith in you must be earned...” he trailed his hand up the mare's jaw, fingers tracing the outline of white hair splashed across her face "a relationship to be grown and cherished..." he added softly, seemingly to the horse that still hadn't moved on-content with the attention she was being given by Kotal.

“That's right.” He turned, searching Kotal’s eyes. “It’d be something to see you ride one. Let's hop over, yeah?"

“Erron..."

He responded with a laugh, waving him off “We should get truckin’, bout time to...” 

“Burn a path.”

He placed his hands on on the fence post, pursing his lips before letting the grin break on his face. Recalling times he spent explaining phrases to Kotal, how the man seemed intent on learning about them and making them a part of his vocabulary. A clarity settled in him as he looked into his eyes. Kotal turned back to the grey mare, running his hand under her chin and whispering softly to her. He couldn't pretend this wasn't happening, not anymore. Ignoring it had not served him, what he was feeling set strong and unyielding. “That’s right, let’s burn a path.” the words left his lips tingling, that warmth in him flaring.

* * *

The dimming sunlight seemed intent on lulling Erron to sleep. No caffeine to kick him in the rear, he focused on Kotal’s voice as he read from the road atlas. Information about the region they were in, Kotal keeping Erron engaged with conversation. Near two hours of driving. They ended up at a motel and RV park surrounded by desert-nothing around but dry earth and hardy trees-off of the main road in the small town they had reached.

Erron threw himself onto the small bed, trying his best to ignore the stiffness of the mattress and the musty smell of the covers, happy to be out of the car. "Don't lose that camera... they'll charge ya double for it." he stared at the ceiling, Kotal fiddling with the camera near the doorway of the room. Once they'd reached the parking lot he had been eager to get a picture with a saguaro taller than him at the motel entrance.

"I won't lose it..."

"Right, don't misplace it..."

"No, this camera won't leave my sight." sitting on bed opposite from Erron he placed the camera on the nightstand between them. He flipped through the atlas he'd brought along with him, picking out a sticky note and reading it. 

Erron unbuttoned his shirt, just their luck the only room left had no working air conditioning unit. He peeled off the shirt, throwing it at the foot of the bed. "It's too damn hot, Kotal. Maybe I'll stick my head in that refrigerator over there..." he chuckled to himself, eyeing the compact kitchen-merely a sink with a miniature fridge stuffed below it's counter. 

"Are you truly so hot?" Kotal stood, walking over to the small window and prying it open. He turned back, inquisitively staring at Erron before he too removed his shirt. 

Erron rolled over onto his stomach, forcing his face into the pillow "I know it's hot in Outworld... shit - hotter even. But I can't stand the heat sometimes, sweatin' like a whore in church over here..." he closed his eyes, seeing pulsating explosions of light as he squeezed them shut tighter "where we headin' tomorrow?" he felt Kotal's hand on his back, his body tensing in response. 

"That is nearby, I asked the manager in the office... he told me it is a hop, skip and a jump away in distance."

"What?" he turned over, reaching his hand to where Kotal had touched, feeling the sticky note placed on his shoulder blade. He read it before slapping it down on the nightstand. "sounds good to me, don't wake me up too late." he buried his face back into the thin pillow. Waiting for sleep that didn't want to come, he spent his time just thinking about riding, wanting to see the earth melt past him, feel the wind sting his face. He shifted onto his back, the lights were still on, Kotal reading through the atlas over in his bed. 

"Happy Jack..." Kotal mused over the name he'd found. 

Erron turned over onto his side "You're makin' that up..." 

"Greasewood" he sat up and lifted the atlas, pointing to the text. He laid back down on his side, facing Erron "these are curious names."

Kotal provided a few more, Erron's amusement growing. They debated on them, imagining the backstories of what led to their names. "I'll say it again, either someone lost a bet or they just pulled two words out of a hat. Or they were drunk..." Most likely a combination, he smirked, remembering the names of small towns he'd come across so long ago.

"Skull valley, that one is self explanatory, Erron."

"Get out of here, ain't no valley gonna be filled with skulls. That's just to ward off folks from visitin'." he scratched at his chest.

”They may not have necessarily been human in origin..." 

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Fine, I'll give that one to ya. Y'know, Kotal-if I settled a town... and mind you I just might..."

"Of course, you'd have my support." there was an uptick of laughter as Kotal spoke. 

"Well, thank ya kindly..." tiredness was growing in him, the casual conversation as they laid in bed making it easier for sleep to win him over "I'd call it-" he yawned deeply "fiddlesticks." opening his eyes he found Kotal looking at him with a confused expression. 

"Fiddlesticks?"

"Language, Kotal... gentleman of your standing goin' around and talkin' like that." 

Kotal sighed, he grabbed the pillow he'd been resting his head on and grasped it tightly against his chest, turning over to lay on his stomach "Is that considered an offensive word? I believe you're being dishonest with me..."

"I ain't." Erron stifled a laugh, though it was likely obvious to Kotal, his stomach shaking with the contained huff. "what about you?" he shifted again, pain starting to grow in his lower back "Ya mind donatin' a pillow? Feel like I'm restin' my head on a piece of hardtack..." 

Kotal threw the pillow he was holding-landing it squarely on Erron's chest "Hmm, Pie town."

"Thanks... wait-pie town? Shit, that's worse than mine. That's worse than any of the names you found-" 

"It was the first name that came to mind, granted it's not very creative..." he explained. "They had pies at that diner we visited..."

"Ah, I see. Got pie on your mind. We'll get ya pie, soon enough. You'll love em. Hey... say that again-"

"That again." 

There was a still silence before Erron sat up, a slight grimace on his face before he responded-trying not to laugh, his efforts made more difficult by Kotal's chuckling "stop, I meant say pie town again..." 

Kotal repeated the name, the cadence of his voice as he spoke that nonsense made Erron wheeze. He laid back, hugging his sides, his laughter feeding into itself. He croaked out through his fit "It's just the way ya say it..."

"How else should I say it? I'm unable to change my voice..." Kotal shook his head, a smile on his face as he watched Erron fall apart. 

He regained his breath after a minute "Alright, that's enough... bout time we actually hit the hay, don't ya think?"

"Agreed...” Kotal reached over and flicked off the light switch, the room now flooded in darkness. “Sleep tight.” 

“Yeah, you too.” Erron worked on his belt, unbuckling it and pulling off his trousers, lobbing them over to the foot of the bed, hearing the clang of his belt buckle as it landed on the floor. He grabbed the pillow Kotal had tossed him, it was still warm to the touch. He placed it behind his head along with the other two he had. Turning over to face the door he realized it smelled like him, faint scent of sweat and coconut from the bodywash of last night’s hotel.  A muffled conversation from outside seeped in through the open window, along with the smell of cigarette smoke. He stared at the door for a few minutes, making out it’s shape in the darkness, focusing on voices from outside. It didn’t take long for Kotal’s deep breathing to drown them out-the man seemed able to fall asleep at the drop of a hat. Closing his eyes he thought of Kotal and the horse that had focused on him, the softness of his voice when he spoke to her. He felt like he was burning, the heat in the room only half to blame.

It would be something to see him on a horse, to saddle up beside him and burn a path. He had half a mind to figure out a way to make that happen.


	11. Salt and Shadow: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking this off into two chapters. Song is Midnight rider by the Allman brothers (Greg Allman - Laid back album)

He found Kotal outside their room, sat down at a bench lost in conversation with other hotel guests. Erron met his eyes, catching Kotal's gaze flick up to his unkempt hair. Combing his hair down he approached them. "Good morning, Erron." Kotal stood, meeting him halfway. "I found a place where we can have breakfast. Mesquite, correct?" he addressed an older man sat on the bench, can of beer balanced on his stomach.

"That's right, pal. If you follow that road down to Point street-you can visit the river too." the man glanced at Erron, saluting him with a hand. "It's very nice this time of year..." the women beside him mentioned softly, ashing her cigarette on a tray between them. 

Erron placed his hat on, giving up on his hair. He nodded at the couple "I'll see ya in the car then..." he reached out and patted Kotal on the shoulder, lingering for a second longer, the heat of Kotal's bare skin against his hand making him pause. He turned quickly, focusing on the blinding glare of the car's windows as he walked to it. The air was hot, smell of dusty earth and faint notes of Creosote bushes filling his nose. He took in a deep breath before entering the car, faint smile growing on his face.

"There ya go, Mayor of Pie town..." Erron shook his head, taking down what was left of his coffee. It was a small restaurant, it's size feeling more compact with the amount of people inside, the sound of conversation and clattering plates almost drowning out their voices. Kotal had been immediately drawn to the refrigerated case at the entrance, filled with a variety of pies, quick to decide they needed a whole one for them to share. Only after a lengthy conversation with a hostess-inquiring about the flavors, and asking both her and Erron about which one they would recommend, did he decide on a flavor. Kotal's reaction when he took his first bite was priceless, Erron holding off on chowing down on his own slice-content to listen to Kotal's musings about a damn pie. 

“Hmm?”

“Nothin’, are ya gonna save me a slice? Goin’ whole hog on that-" The pie was perfect; right combination of filling, chock full of apples, crisp browned crust. This food... an endless supply of his favorite Earthrealm staples wouldn't be enough.

Kotal polished off his last slice, downing his coffee “you had mentioned you only wanted two slices, Erron...”

“Well, people can change their minds, leave that last one for me...” he glanced back outside, the bird he’d been watching as they ate hopping onto the ledge of their window. A little dust colored finch, bright yellow crown. Continuing his absentminded sketching he looked down, adding more detail before setting the pen down. 

“More coffee?”

“Yeah, top me off.” He was full, reaching down below the table he adjusted his belt, loosing it a hole. 

They stayed there for a moment longer, too full to move, a light sleepiness running through Erron. Given the opportunity he'd fall asleep right there. He stood, finishing what must have been his fifth cup of coffee. Grabbing his thermos and hat he mentioned to Kotal he'd start the car up and look over the map again. Kotal watched him leave, putting away the last slice of pie in a box before standing up to follow. His gaze was drawn back to the small square napkin on the table, he picked it up-looking it over before folding it once before putting it in his pocket. 

“I can’t read that, it’s too damn small-" Erron glowered at the map in his lap, scratching at his head and trying his hardest to follow what Kotal was saying as he pointed at the map. 

“Do you have your glasses on you?”

He patted at his shirt, trying to remember where he put them last “I don’t got em, Koko-“ a heavy weight sank into his stomach, muscles in his chest tensing up. Kotal pressed his elbow against the center console between them, leaning closer to Erron - a smile on his face. “Didn’t mean to say that, got five gallons of coffee my gut... can barely think straight-“ he was silently cursing himself, biting at his tongue.

“There is no need for concern..." Kotal chuckled softly, going quiet in for a second, lost in thought "I will have to come up with a name for you."

“Don’t do it-" Erron tugged at his shirt, a light blue paisley, one that was stuffed into the suitcase he was given-starting to irritate his skin. "Don't you do it." he repeated himself, casting a side eyed stare at Kotal. 

Kotal shrugged, the tanktop he was wearing struggling against his broad shoulders. "From what we have listened to, is there a song you like?" he tapped at the radio console, pressing a button and waiting for the music to start as he stared at the back of the cd case. 

Erron turned over the question in his mind, deciding he'd rely on Kotal's directions to where they were set on going. "Ah, I'll listen to anything. You go ahead, put on whatever you like." endlessly grateful that Cassie and Jacqui hadn't merely complied a list of old country songs, providing a selection that had delighted Kotal-the man having a keen sense for music, even back in Outworld. 

"And the road goes on forever..." Kotal skipped a few tracks, landing on the song he was seeking out "the instrumental's of this song are captivating, I must listen to more of this band."

Erron touched at the radio dial-turning the music up "Yeah, real captivating..." 

A hop, skip and a jump away. Down meandering roads, leaving behind the buildings and streets of the town, they ended up surrounded by the high arid desert. A national monument according to Kotal, reading out a faded pamphlet that had been stuck inside the road atlas. Nothing and nobody around them but the ground and the sky, trekking past shrubs and cacti-their goal in mind the rocky face of a mountain.

A two mile hike that was proving to be more difficult than Erron had expected. “Sweet mother of-“ he tried to catch his breath, bending down and placing his hands on his knees. The sun bore down on the earth, warm air rising up from the ground providing lift to dark shadows that passed by. A hawk, circling on the currents-searching. Erron looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes with a hand, watching the hawk lift higher. “Damn shirt’s too starchy...”

Kotal stepped closer towards him, offering him out a water bottle. “Is It?”

“Yeah, go on, touch-“ he tipped back the bottle, guzzling down the liquid that was already warming. “Stiff as a hanged man’s prick...”  
Kotal pulled his hand back from Erron’s shoulder, meeting his eyes and slowly shaking his head.

“Terrible... and yes, the shirt is too rigid."

“Sure is, Son of a bitch my nipples-“ he rubbed at his chest, the shirt chafing at his skin, walking towards a slight ridge of earth ahead of them, still on the trail they were following. 

“Are they alright?”

“I’ll let ya know if they fall off...”

Kotal picked up his pace, passing Erron easily with his longer strides. Jumping onto the ridge he looked at the scenery around them, adjusting the bill of the cap he was wearing. “Shall we continue? If you would like to return to the car we can, I wouldn’t want you to overexert yourself...”

“We’ve made it so far, ain’t gonna turn back now. My feet are killin’ me though-“ he climbed on top of the ridge, sitting down beside where Kotal was standing. “These boots aren’t doing too good...” he crossed a leg, looking at the bottom of the boot’s heal, finding the rubber sole peeling off the tip.

Kotal sat down beside him, looking over “Are those your favored pair?”

“Yeah, but they’re on their last leg...” he leaned back and smiled to himself before nudging Kotal “last leg, huh...”

Kotal's chest rose once with the contained laughter, he leaned back-looking up to the sky before laying down fully. "Last leg... please explain." 

"Oh you know full well what I'm gettin' at-"

"Would you be willing to refresh my memory?" he turned to him and smiled, pushing up the bill of his cap to better look at him. 

Erron laid back, not caring to dirty up the shirt. Lifting up his leg he motioned to his foot "Boot's on my foot right? That's connected to my leg." he continued, noticing the smile on Kotal's face broadening. "When somethin's about to give out.. or someone's bound to die... they're on their last leg. You know that one... "

Kotal nodded in agreement. 

"So, yeah." he snorted, rolling his eyes at Kotal's gentle laugh. "It's not that funny..."

"Perhaps not but... I am very fond of the way you explain things, Erron." 

Erron grunted, feeling his heartbeat pick up. "Are we takin’ a break?”

“It would appear so. Only a few minutes...”

A few minutes trickled by swiftly, turning into an hour of the toasting their skin. Erron was the first to awaken, startled out of sleep by a sharp screech overhead. Rolling his stiff joints he couldn't help but huff, face burned by the sun and now further burning with the realization of how sleep had been coming easy to him in the past few days. He'd grown accustomed to being exhausted by a full day or being lulled to sleep by a generous amount of Outworld liquor. All the better to knock him out, stave off the thoughts that would creep into his mind, push away the all too vivid dreams that would leave him waking up in a cold sweat, smelling blood and gunpowder, seeing things he had tried to forget. In the past months since his realizations about what he was feeling for this man... he'd tried to drown them out too-finding them popping up in the dead of night, finding himself momentarily distracted by the usual midnight ruminations that hit him. Even his dreams had taken a different color, a different muse, though he dreaded they'd return to the unavoidable dark sights of a reality replayed by his own mind. But for now he was grateful. Deep sleep, dreamless for the most part.

"Only a few minutes...” rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he turned to stare at the man that was now stirring “enjoy your sunbathin’?”

“Very much...” Kotal stretched, sighing loudly-contentedly “Did you?”

Erron stood, patting the dust off of his ass and hiking up his trousers "Hmph, suppose so. Put a pep in your step, lazy bones..." 

Hopping up Kotal stepped closer to Erron, placing his hands on Erron’s shoulders "The contrary, my bones are energized." he laughed out, squeezing his shoulders before jogging off, following the trail again. 

"course they are..." Erron mumbled through a crooked smile, unbuttoning his shirt a few holes before taking off after him. 


	12. Salt and shadow: 2

They trudged further through the rough desert, Erron occasionally stopping to reconsider the choices he’d made to end up there that day, only to be drawn back by Kotal. “Don’t go putting your fingers near him, he looks mighty hungry...”  Kotal was knelt down beside a rock, camera in hand and keeping stock still. He’d caught sight of the lizard and spent a few minutes inching closer in an attempt to avoid startling the creature. He took a picture, slowly placing the camera back into a pocket before studying the lizard for a moment longer. 

“What is this animal called?” Kotal asked Erron, keeping his eyes on the lizard. With a shrug Erron reached for the pamphlet that Kotal had given to him earlier, he opened it-reading through a few passages “Gila monster...” 

Kotal inched even closer, studying the lizard, it’s black body studded with orange scales, it lurched back-mouth open letting out a sharp hiss. “Pissing him off, Kotal... got all your fingers?"  with a soft laugh he joined Erron, slapping him on the back.

“All accounted for, what a fascinating creature-“

“You’ve said that about every critter we’ve seen...” Erron tugged at the wet shirt now draped over his shoulders, he’d given up on it after a few minutes, ripping it off and handing it to Kotal when the man asked for it, drenching it in the remaining water from a bottle. Every animal Erron had pointed out had received a moment of attention from Kotal, observing them with an thoughtful gaze. His unbridled interest and fascination with damn near everything about earthrealm made Erron pause-thoroughly enjoying his reactions. “See those holes in the cacti? Plenty of critters make their home in them, owls... wrens...” 

“That is very industrious-“ Kotal murmured, turning and staring ahead of them at the winding trail, now heading uphill towards the mountain’s face. 

“For crying out loud... this trail is getting longer each step we take.” He stuffed the now dry shirt between his belt and his trousers, staring up at Kotal whose back was turned to him- standing like a silent sentinel, taking in the sight of the area they had traversed. “I’m dead, aren’t I?” Erron mumbled lowly to himself, scratching at the red irritated patch of skin across his chest. 

“An illusion of the land perhaps, we are almost there. We can rest once we’ve reached the dwelling, unless you would like to take a moment now...”

“No, no, no. I’m fine, just dandy. Let’s go-“

“It is the boots, is it not?”

They continued up, Kotal staying close to Erron. “Most likely, I wouldn’t have worn these if I’d know we’d be doing-this. All thanks to a so called friend, couldn’t be bothered to let me know..."

"Am I familiar with this friend of yours?"

Erron disguised his laugh with groan, shooting Kotal a dismayed look "Honest? You might, seven foot tall... terrible sense of humor-" he wet his lips, the dry air leaving his mouth parched. 

"You must introduce me, it sounds like we would get along." Kotal stopped at the trails terminus, the earth before them flat and open, a wide cave mouth-stone dwelling built against it.

He couldn't help but chuckle "Yeah I'll introduce you... find me a mirror" Erron turned back to look down the trail, dreading the walk back. He took of his hat, letting his head get some more air, ruffling his hair. Kotal watched him, more focused on the man before him than the scenery "I must offer my apologies again..."

Wheeling back around he took a couple of steps to approach Kotal "hush, don't mind my bellyachin'. Just let this be a lesson for ya-" he smiled at Kotal, lifting a brow when he noticed the ghost of a frown on Kotal's face. "Two miles... wasn't too bad. Might have to carry me back to the car-" Just the response he wanted-Kotal closing his eyes tightly and grinning. "If necessary, I will gladly do so." 

Two miles, not much but his legs were aching. Blisters on the soles of his feet long since burst, wet socks and raw skin making him grimace. He leaned back against a rock wall, slowly lowering himself onto the ground, patting the area beside him for Kotal to join him. He sat with a grunt, offering out another water bottle to Erron that he had pulled out from a pocket of the cargo shorts that barely fit him. Erron downed it halfway, returning it back to Kotal and pressing his head back against the rock wall, closing his eyes and relaxing his tired legs. "Folks used to live here, huh?" he tried out his voice, opening an eye and staring at Kotal for a second before shutting it again.

"That is true..." Kotal read through the pamphlet again, gaze turning up to stare at the remaining walls of the stone building in front of them "Between thirteen thousand and fourteen thousand... C.E." 

Erron opened his eyes, taking in the view. It was cooler in cave’s shade, cast into muted darkness-past the line of shadow the earth continued to burn. "That's some masonry, still standing..." he glanced at Kotal, finding him focused, hands clasped together and pressed under his chin. 

* * *

In and out, his breath slowing, longer pauses between inhalation and exhalation. He could feel it, the aching pain that seemed to bleed out from his chest and run through his limbs, heavy and sour. A home, standing empty. He imagined what daily life must have been like for the people that inhabited it, imagined their voices and laughter, the hands that set up these strong walls, children that may have run past the open area in front of the dwelling. Mouth growing dry he took in a deeper breath, memories pouring before him. "You doing alright, Kotal?"

Erron's voice was soft, like the silence that flowed between them. "I am-" his throat tightened. Into the air like his breaths, a life gone but never forgotten "This home... at one point was full of life, seeing it silent-empty..." he sighed, continuing after a beat "In my realm... where I was born and where I knew family, friends. So much stands empty, like this." Never forgotten, always carried within him, sights he wished he could see again, if only for a moment-being well aware of the reality that would never occur, except in his dreams and memories. He inhaled deeply again, reassured by the memories, feeling them in his body, seeing them in his minds eye. His people, his world, kept safe in his heart, a badge worn proudly on his chest-despite the pain it strengthened him. To remember and strive forward. 

“Kotal, I... listen, I know it’s just a word but.” Erron made to reach out, reconsidering and wringing his hands in his lap. He kept his eyes on Kotal’s “I’m sorry, I truly am.” 

Erron’s voice wavered, but he could still hear the sincerity in it, his words truthful in their meaning. He looked back at him, his eyes a calming sight to take in, how he looked at him with a naked trust. 

“It’s not the same, I know it’s not but... shit I don’t know. All the people I knew, y’know-from my time... people I cared about-“ he took in a sharp breath before continuing, his gaze dropping for a moment “damn dust, hundred odd years... and here I am.” he shrugged, locking eyes with him again, shoulders slumping “I don’t know, sometimes I let those memories come-though I don’t want em to, ain’t no use... I just know I gotta keep movin’.” his voice was softer, strained-an uncharacteristic affect Kotal rarely heard.

How could it not be similar, even if the circumstances were different, the feeling was there. “Erron.” He had shared with those whose duty it was to know, historians and scribes, setting down the intricacies of a life, of a people, so that they would always be known. With this man, he had shared more of his truth, in a way that soothed him, in a way that gave him satisfaction- because it felt more genuine-intimate.. Together they had shared, showing themselves to the other. He set his hand on Erron’s shoulder, feeling the tensing of muscle. “To relive again, to remember... there is strength to be found in what we have experienced. What we have lived through and what has made us who we are.”

“Without it, there is no future that we can create.” He loosened his grip on Erron’s shoulder, trailing down and settling between his shoulder blades, the slight movement of his breathing pressing into his hand. Erron’s eyes darted away from his. He removed his hand, though he wished to do the opposite. 

“Yeah...” the word left Erron’s lips slowly, almost a whisper. He raised a hand, pinching the bridge of his nose before rubbing at the skin below his eyes. They rested in silence, the far off sound of an occasional bird call joining the slight breeze that flowed through the cave. Standing roughly Erron turned to Kotal “We should get going, but if you’d like to stay longer...”

“No, you are correct...” 

“Need some help gettin’ up, Kotal?” Erron took a step closer, offering his hand out.

“Ko’atal. And yes, I do need assistance...”  
He grabbed onto Erron’s hand, pushing back against the wall with his other and rising to his feet. 

“Have I been sayin’ your name wrong all these years?” Erron sounded incredulous, brows raised high, maintaining the hold on Kotal’s hand a second longer after he stood.

Kotal sighed “I have grown accustomed to my usual address, but I thought I would share that with you, my name.” He smiled at Erron “feel free to use whichever you prefer.” 

He was staring at Kotal, the most curious expression on his face “Whichever?”

“Yes. Will you require me to carry you back down to the car?” 

“You know I was just playin, Ko’atal.” He smiled at him, eyes wide as he seemed to search his face. He turned, walking back to the trail, glancing back at him “I’ll make it down fine, long as you don’t challenge me to a foot race or nothin’...”

The way he said his name, the smile on his face... Kotal followed him, staying back a few paces. His name on Erron’s lips and into the air..

“Can’t believe I’m sayin’ this... but I missed this tin can...” Erron practically threw himself inside once they’d reached the lot, throwing the keys over to Kotal.  
He forced his boots off, peeling off his socks and tossing them into the back seat. As they drove out he lowered his window, sticking out his feet and letting the breeze cool his skin.

Kotal glanced at him every now and then, reminding himself to keep his eyes on the road and watch out for the signs that would take them back to town. Grateful that the road was near empty, appreciative of Erron’s trust in him to drive.

“How about a word?” Erron asked, watching the road curve, letting out a long exhale as the car’s brakes groaned. 

“Ca ye cualli...” Kotal chuckled under his breath, considering a word, coming upon one that seemed to manifest itself in his mind, vibrant and pointed “mohuelmati... mo-huel-mati” he repeated the word, slowly, enunciating it’s parts. Erron followed, his voice laving over each syllable, the sound filling Kotal with a lazy heat that traveled through his stomach and chest 

“Did I say that right?” 

“Yes, you did-“ Kotal found himself smiling, a broad grin that he leaned into. “It means... to feel good.” 

He turned his head slightly to look at Erron, keeping his hands steady on the steering wheel. He was looking back at him, a deep smile, cheeks dimpling, eyes alight. That fire in Erron’s eyes, he’d always noticed it, how his eyes showed that same fire that burned within. A complex man, one who had opened up so much to him and showed himself as he was. He felt honored to know him, to share the same breath as him. 

Striving forward, creating new memories to be cherished-desiring for them to include this man, he assured himself they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping off from the Aztec influence of Kotal’s character, words are from the Nahuatl language.


	13. Blood on the sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of blood/gore. Quick little timewarp.

The pain was bright in his head, limbs heavy as the adrenaline seeped out of him, chest still wet and warm, the smell of his own blood pungent-suffocating. He pulled up his rucksack, heaving it onto the small table, tearing it open and seeking out thread and needle. Shirt torn across the front-it was easy to pull apart the fabric, letting it fall to the ground. Bandolier gone- he’d pulled it off when someone had gotten close enough to get a tight hold of it. He softly cursed himself, he had woken up less cautious than usual, believing this would be a easy task to take on, comfortable that the past years serving the Kahn had gone without a hitch. An unexpected ambush on track to visit a growing village. Capping off his flask he spilled what was left onto his hands and the wound on his chest, sucking in a deep breath at the sensation of the liquid passing through his skin, nerves screaming.

Looking down he caught sight of blood lazily weeping out of his torn flesh, small layer of fat visible, red and angry tissue being met by the hot air in the tent. Any lower and he’d be picking up his organs from the floor, no doubt trying to stuff them back into himself, like’d he’d seen others do, others who’d met their fate before him. He sucked in a breath, setting to work, needle in hand, thick thread trailing behind. He’d done this enough times, but the positioning of the wound was difficult to get at, chin being pushed down against his collarbone-trying his hardest to get a good view, free hand dragging one torn edge of skin back to it’s better half. He sank the needle in, hooking the other slice of skin, pulling up and looping back and under the thread-tightening, a fresh wave of pain hitting him, blanketing his thoughts, white and burning, nausea rising in the pit of his stomach. His hands were shaking now, he clenched them tight into fists as he tried to keep his eyes open.

Skin tingling, hairs standing on end, his gaze brought back to the entrance of the tent,-watching its flap be pulled back, familiar figure making his way in. He approached Erron slowly, eyes drifting up and down, studying him intently. He closed the distance between them, looking down, eyes draw to the wound on Erron’s chest. Canteen in his grasp, he set to cleaning his hands then offered the water to Erron. He took it, tipping his head back and guzzling down what was left, thankful to rid of his parched mouth. Kotal opened his hand, palm  
up, waiting. His breathing spiked again, heart beating faster as he nodded and set the remaining needle and thread in Kotal’s hand. Kotal focused on the wound, Erron bringing out his mask from his pants pocket and readjusting it back on. Leaning back on his hands to allow the man to have better access to his chest. His movement was swift, practiced, evident that he likely saw to himself when injured. A deep red wound on the man’s forearm caught his attention, Erron’s face growing hot, the bullet just having grazed his skin, thankful it hadn’t lodged in him and instead stayed true to it’s target.

He grimaced behind his mask, the needle piercing through tender skin, pulled tight together. Closing his eyes he focused on leveling his breathing, feeling Kotal work on him, the man’s rough hand warm on his skin, listening to the occasional snip of the thread as he set each suture. Kotal frowned, gaze flicking up to Erron’s face before refocusing on the few inches left to pull together. He cut away the the thread when he had tied off the last suture, listening to the shallow breathing coming from Erron, eyeing him curiously. Erron opened his eyes, avoiding looking at the man, grumbling out a hoarse word of appreciation.

Silence in the tent, he turned to look at the man-bruises and shallow slashes covering his arms and torso, the skin on his legs heavily scraped. Again Erron’s eyes were drawn to the path his bullet had torn, face burning. Meeting Kotal’s gaze he wondered what the man was thinking, the pale blue orbs of his pupil’s boring into him. He licked his lips, trying out his voice “Kotal Kahn-“

Kotal raised his hand, his gaze softening for a second.

“Wear this with pride... these scars are a piece of us, a sign of our struggles and victories, our flesh the valiant shield of our souls-each mark on it to be revered and honored. Each mark showing that you have earned your survival...”

“We will begin our travel back to the city come dawn. Focus on resting... you did well today.”

Erron shivered, the sweat on his body evaporating, he turned the words over in his head as Kotal left the tent. He sat in silence-the sound of Kotal’s voice still echoing through his ears. Staring out of the tent he saw long shadows drifting on the ground. The sun on it’s course to pass beyond the horizon. He touched at his chest, a dull sting now running through him, he counted the sutures, touching at each one as he breathed in the dry air. Questions ran through his mind, about why Kotal sought him out, what his angle was. He shrugged, as long Kotal paid him he had no need to concern himself with the reasons behind his actions.


	14. Rollin’ with the flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood, mentions of injury.

Every curve, no matter how gentle-a faint squeal now joining the chorus of the car's strained sounds. “No, I’m insistin'. That jerky looks like shit, bet it’s made from roadkill.” Erron opened the Styrofoam container that held his slice of pie, watching with narrowed eyes as Kotal attempted to take down a sliver of jerky from a bag he'd purchased at the gas station. 

Kotal glanced at him “That is your slice, I am fine with this...”

“You’ve been working at that for a good while, lookin' like a cow chewing cud...”

With a sigh Kotal set the piece of jerky back into the bag, now staring at the pie-a glimmer of excitement in his gaze.

Erron used the plastic fork to cut a piece and stab it onto the tines, lifting it up carefully. Kotal made to reach out for the fork "No, I'll feed ya, focus on drivin'." he leaned over, forcing down a laugh at Kotal's darting eyes, split between the road and the forkful "Go on, open your pie-hole."

A memory, he let it come, let it fill out and establish itself inside of him. The most beautiful woman he’d ever know, inside and out. He remembered her face clearly, her laugh. Staring at the slice he sighed, poking at a piece of apple with the fork. His chest ached but he recalled Kotal’s words. He could never forget her, always a part of him. Over the years, the years that dragged past him too long sometimes, mockingly reminding him of his reality... he’d avoided getting close to people, seeking shallow pleasures. No point in putting himself in a position to hurt or be hurt, guarding himself. It had worked so far, and yet here he was. Unexpected, unintended, this man already staking a claim in his mind, in his body.

The words passed by his lips before he knew it, her name formed in his mouth-the first time in too many years. "She... she taught me how to cook. She’d always tell me, ain’t nobody gonna feed your bony ass, you do it for yourself...” he chuckled at the memory, there'd always be a plate ready for him but she insisted he do it himself too. “I didn’t think I was half bad, but according to her... you men are all the same, could eat a boiled boot and ask for seconds." he laughed, Kotal joining him through another mouthful of pie. 

“I still remember all those recipes she taught me, every single one.” He faltered, throat tightening and mouth growing dry. For yourself and for those you care about, that’s why I’m teaching you. He could still hear her voice, a voice that would sometimes manifest itself in his dreams, could still hear-more so feel the anger-in her voice. See the frustration in her eyes when she knew what he was doing, found out about all he had done. It was his mistake, thinking he could that from her. She deserved better anyways, that he knew. Thoughts he tried to avoid though they slipped into his head every now and then, of what became of her... if she led the life she wanted, if she ever had children, of who may have been the one that held her tightly at night, kissing her freckled skin. A deep breath, offering out another forkful of pie to Kotal, urging him on with a huff when he noticed the concern on the man's face. 

“You’d have loved her, Ko’atal. She was a firecracker, best believe she could whup my ass” he snorted “she... she would rather go hungry than see someone else go through that, y’know. Type of person who’d really look out for others.”

“From how you’ve described her... how you speak of her, there is no doubt in my mind she was a wonderful person. Thank you, Erron. For sharing with me...”

“What? The pie? Yeah, I gave it all to you. Damn I’m a good friend, ain't I?” Erron closed the empty styrofoam container, tossing it into the backseat.

“It was your pie, why did you not..."

“Don't sweat it, I wasn’t that hungry anyways.” he scratched at his stomach, feeling the dull gnaw of a clamoring appetite, reaching out for the bag of jerky. He was sweating, heart thumping hard in his chest, a heady mixture of sorrow and happiness flowing through him. Scratching at his chest he felt along the edge of the thin scar, feeling his heart thump strongly in his chest. A few more miles, turning onto the main road. “We should hit that bar that’s up from the motel...” Erron had caught sight of it in the morning when they set out, caricature of a colonial soldier holding a mug of beer painted onto it’s side.

“Do we not have a bottle of whiskey in the trunk?"

“I know, but you’ve never visited an Earthrealm bar... what do ya say, a little night cap before we head out of here.” he rolled his shoulders against the car seat and focused on lowering his window, taking in the rush of fresh air that poured in through the open window. He thought of the amber bottle of whiskey in the trunk, carefully wrapped in one of his shirts and tucked away in his suitcase. His plan was to save it, drink it with Kotal on their last day here.

* * *

It was dark inside the bar, Erron's eyes taking a moment to adjust-the smell of sweet hopped beer heavy in the air, likely the result of one too many drinks being spilled onto the floor. “Whiskey sour, yeah, two of 'em.” Erron set his hands on the counter, removing them once he felt his skin stick to the wood grain. “Nice, huh?” He shook his head, looking around and catching the gaze of a man sitting beside a torn pool table. 

"Hmm, this is admittedly quite pleasant." He matched Erron’s sarcasm with a smile “I will return in a moment-“ standing he flagged down the bartender, asking about the men’s room.

“Don’t take too long, might come back to an empty glass."

Kotal responded with a wag of his pointer finger before disappearing down a dark hallway at the end of the bar.

Turning on his seat Erron stared at the pool table-considering teaching Kotal how to play. That thought slipped out of his mind, a group of men clambering their way inside and making a beeline for the pool table, greeting the man that had looked them over once Kotal and him had entered. 

“Thank you for safeguarding my drink...”

“Can’t say I wasn’t tempted. Sit down, you do the toast." He reached out for his glass, frowning at the excess amount of droplets wetting his hand. 

“A toast? You are putting me on the spot, Erron.”

Erron pressed a hand down his chest, drying his hand and trying to flatten out some creases, noticing that the shirt's buttons were misaligned-he had chucked it on in a hurry once they had pulled in to the parking lot. “Just spit out whatever...” he insisted, focusing on Kotal's face.

Kotal thought for a moment, running a hand over his head and rubbing at his scalp. Meeting Erron's eyes he smiled “may the sun always shine warm on your back, and may our friendship last a hundred years more...” 

“Cheers to that, Ko’atal." Erron pressed his glass gently against Kotal's. A hundred years more, he mulled the words over in his mind. They drank, Erron groaning at the liquid, heavy on the lemon juice and light on the actual liquor. He pushed his glass aside, Kotal now pulling out the camera from his pocket. A surprising number of images, the quality of them occasionally questionable-Erron watched as Kotal showed him each one. “What do all those button’s do?”

“I am not sure, I only use the ones Cassie showed me... perhaps we can determine their function...”

"No doubt we'd mess something up. Let’s work on that aim of yours instead...”

The dart hit with a thud, right on the edge of the green outer circle of the dartboard's center. “Bullseye... well, almost.” 

“It is practically there. Did you feel that slight breeze? I believe it impacted my aim...” Kotal offered up his explanation with a grin, then swiftly refocused on the target. He stretched his arm, rolling another dart in between his fingers.

“Yeah, I felt it." Erron responded with a chuckle "Gettin’ a bit parched, do ya want another drink?”

The dart was sent flying, landing right next to the one thrown prior. Kotal shook his head "I'm well..." 

“Alright, be right back-no cheatin’”

A whiskey neat, no ice to water it down-searching that light honey taste he'd picked up on earlier. 

“Hey, friend. How’s it going?”

Erron frowned, drumming his fingers on the bar's tabletop. "Can I help you?" same person who'd met his eyes sat near the pool table. 

The man leaned back, grinning as steadied himself by grasping onto the bar with a hand, pool cue in the other. “No." he sniffed loudly "You and your friend over there... you guys just coming through? We get a lot of tourists round here.” He motioned around them with a hand. “But your friend...”

Erron prickled, the way this man was enunciating his words, the look in his eyes as he turned to look at Kotal-still throwing darts at the board. None of it was sitting right with him. “What about him?”

“He is not from around these parts, no not at all.” He turned back to Erron, twirling the pool cue in his hand. “Where he from?” Sounding less like an honest question and more of a demand to know.

“Ain’t none of your damn business. You go round stickin' your nose where it don’t belong... you’re bound to end up with a rough time, friend.”

The man let out a raspy cough, a smirk growing on his face “I’m just curious." he leaned forward, voice low-his breath, reeking of alcohol blown into Erron's face. His words made Erron's stomach churn, anger pouring hot into him. The man motioned with the pool cue and his hand-breaking off into a high pitched laugh. “Well?” Erron grimaced, reaching out for his drink-trying to maintain his composure. He made to move past the man, glancing at Kotal. “Oh it is you...” the man whispered, nodding his head gently, side stepping in front of Erron.

“Hey, Harvey-“

“On my way...” he flipped the pool cue, pointing it at Erron and nudging it into his chest. Taking a step forward he shoved the cue harder.

A sharp pain against Erron's sternum. He set down his drink and grabbed the tip of the pool cue, free hand instinctively reaching for his hip, touching at nothing. “Fucking son of a bitch... you're not strapped.” The man's eyes grew wide, face flushing a darker red. He had a tight grip on the pool cue, despite his short stature and paunch he was sturdier than he looked. Shouts and laughter erupted as Erron forced the cue down, the man’s hands following the movement, set off balance and forced forward by his own momentum. He caught that face with an upward knee, jolt of pain ripple through leg as bone and teeth refused to yield-dull snap of contact echoing through his ears. The man toppled forward, hands splaying on the grimy floor-the laughter stopping and shouts growing louder.

Erron took a step back, grabbing his drink and tossing it down the hatch-keeping his eyes on the man crumpled up on the floor, moaning lowly and cursing through a swollen mouth. He was right, honey and a soft undertone of spices. “What the hell is your problem?” One of the man’s drinking companions, walking over to them - making a move for Erron. Just one more, Erron's eyes darted across the room again, his target obscured by the man reaching out for him-demanding his attention. More bodies, the small group that had made their way in, brushing past those who were heading for the door, shouts intermingled with the tired hoarse voice of the bartender. “Back up, all of you, take your pal with ya-“ Erron tried out his voice, trembling with the ripple of anger that had coursed through him, steadying himself with a hard swallow-the man on the ground now being helped up. A few feet away from him, the one who'd made to step up against him, his gaze fixed on the ground-face just as flushed, likely just as drunk as his friend on the ground. His shoulders dropped down, posture relaxing.

“My damn tooth, pick it up...”

  
“I’m not touching it-“

The distance was too small, easily manageable, the man pushing into Erron, his weight pinning him against the bar. Erron shot his arm out, seeking a hold on the man’s neck, momentary grasp slipping as more weight was forced down on him. An arm drawn back and crashing against his chin - pain ripping sharply across his chin and lip, blood flowing hot through his mouth.

“Get the fuck off of him. I told you bastards if this shit happened again...”

He managed to shove back, lowering his shoulder into the man’s chest and pushing him into the space behind him. Not loosing balance, only stepping forward again, eyes fixed on Erron. Two others, gazes hardening as they seemed to share the same thought, closing in between them. More shouts, jeers, hurled curses and spit. The glass on the bar right behind him, rolled over onto it’s side, it was heavy enough-could do necessary damage with enough gumption. He reached back for it, the man in front of him catching his movement and lunging forward, met abruptly by arms wrapping around his rib cage. Balance lost as his feet scrambled beneath him seeking stability, his companions stuttering on their movement, turning heal as he was lifted and thrown forward onto the floor. “Walk-“ the only word spoken to him as Kotal approached him, hands gripping into his shoulders momentarily before Erron nodded and turned, Kotal following behind closely, offering an apology to the bartender.

The air outside was refreshing compared to the stagnated heat inside the bar, sweat starting to evaporate and cool down on Erron’s skin. Adrenaline leaving his body slowly, his lip aching and already swelling. They made their way to the car in silence, a trickle of embarrassment seeping into Erron, one that left quickly as soon as he felt Kotal’s hand on his shoulder-turning him and looking him over. “Your lip...”

“I’m fine, don’t worry... hand the keys over-“

“You are not driving, Erron. Don’t argue with me on the matter...”

He licked at his lower lip, feeling the bulge of blood swollen tissue and the split from where his tooth bit into the flesh. The taste of pennies-he built up some saliva and spat onto the ground. “I won’t argue but...”

“No buts-“ Kotal patted his arm, making his way to the passenger door and opening it.

“Fifty miles. We can make it before nightfall...” he sat, grimacing at the itchiness of the shirt again as he buckled himself up. He stared at the side street, hoping they wouldn’t catch sight of a patrol car rolling in. The wet gurgle of water grabbed his attention, turning to a shirtless Kotal, the man offering out his sodden shirt to him. Erron took it, wiping the drying blood off of his chin and pressing it against his lip “first visit to a bar, and your first bar fight... what a doozy.” He chuckled in spite of himself, turning to Kotal and flashing him a grin.

Kotal sighed deeply, shaking his head though a smile was steadily growing on his face "I do not plan on leaving Earthrealm a delinquent... though I must admit that man truly needed a vibe check.”

Vibe check? What the hell is that?”

“Language I’ve picked up from Cassie and Jacqui...”

“If you start talkin’ like that... best believe I’ll have a goddamn conniption-“

“Erron, calm your tits.“ Kotal turned the engine over, it’s rumble vibrating the dashboard.

“What?” he shouted, disbelief in the words he was hearing “No-you calm your tits. Ko’atal... I swear." he leaned back against his seat and stared at him, throwing the blood stained shirt into the backseat. A long pause, Kotal turning to stare back at him-contemplative.

“They are calm...” a laugh quickly tumbled out of him-growing louder as Erron joined in.

 _May our friendship last a hundred years more._ He could consider it, might be able to put up with him.


	15. I'll take you there

Coming to he felt his face burning, blood pumping fast through his body as he tried to shake the sleep out of him-twisting and stretching beneath the covers. Staring up at the ceiling he tried to catch his breath after it was forced out of him by a deep yawn that nearly popped his jaw. Grogginess started to hit him hard as he stared up, his ears picking up the far off sound of a train passing. It was well past early morning, soft glow of sunlight drenching the room, passing through curtains left slightly open. With a mumbled out curse he rolled over onto his side, looking down at the beige carpet before drifting his eyes up and settling on Kotal. He was sat up in his bed, covers all crumpled up and pushed to the edge, lounging once again with the now dog eared atlas in hand. "Good morning."

Grumbling out a response Erron took inventory of last night, laughter ripping through his gut as he remembered the sight of Kotal bodying a man. “Oh good golly Miss Molly, what the hell happened in that bar...” he shut his eyes and rubbed them roughly with his closed fists. 

Kotal sighed, closing the atlas and setting it down beside him. “That man that approached you... what did he say to you?"

“Nothin’. Just acting like a drunk bozo, flappin’ his jaw... think that guy ya tossed is still tumblin’?”

“I would hope not...”

“Bet he is." Erron heard the creak of bed-springs as Kotal shifted in his bed. 

"Did you have trouble sleeping?"

A few hours of sleep, head stuck in too many thoughts “Huh? Well, I did have a pretty nasty dream... you sayin’ some ridiculous things-" he teased, struggling against another yawn. 

“That sounds very distressing..."

“Disturbing, more like.” Rubbing under his chin with the back of his hand, the prickle of hair brushing his skin. He chuckled to himself, catching a quick glance at the man beside him before making himself more comfortable and shutting his eyes. 

“Is it now? I find the phrases they use to be quite clever.”

“Clever? Interestin’ choice of words.”

“Language is an art-form, being able to express so much..." Kotal shuffled down on his bed slightly, pausing for a moment and staring at Erron. He laid back, setting a hand against his stomach "But for your well-being I will refrain from using what I have learned." he glanced at Erron, lips teased up into a slight smirk "I do not wish to offend your sensibilities.”

“Oh no, don’t stop on account of me." Erron snorted, opening an eye and focusing on Kotal. He touched at his lip-feeling the slight bulge of a bruise. Pain tingling warm beneath the skin as he applied more pressure. "Just so ya know I might tune ya out if that’s how you’ll be spittin’. I do that with those kids anyways...”

“Erron...” 

“I gotta keep my sanity somehow, Ko’atal.”

“Very well, thank you for keeping it one hundred with me-" Kotal hummed softly at Erron's low groan. Leaning back he pushed his chest out and stretched. Loud pops that distracted Erron's attention away from the room's ceiling, he turned his head and frowned, watching Kotal twist his neck-another burst of sound.

"That's foul." Another groan, more exaggerated than before. He grabbed the pillow underneath his head and placed it onto his face-the fabric cool against his warm skin. 

Kotal stood from the bed with a light jump, making his way to the suitcases he had set by the door last night. Pausing at the foot of Erron's bed he looked down at him "You are filled with many complaints this morning..." 

Erron pushed the thin covers off of him, shivering at the cool air hitting his skin "think I've earned the right to complain." he sat up, meeting Kotal's gaze. He nodded in response, placing a finger against his chin and observing him thoughtfully.

"How are you feeling?

"Fine... you know I'm tough as shoe leather. Where we at?" Erron watched Kotal walk over to the door and pick up his luggage. They'd set out for a city up north, Erron vaguely remembering the name he had seen on the map. 

“The city of Payson. Driving here was... not an easy feat.”

“Those trucks really do haul ass, huh?" he recalled Kotal white knuckled, gripping the steering wheel tight "From now on, I’ll drive. No ifs ands or buts about it. Why we here?”

“There is a rodeo here in this city, an annual event according to what Jacqui wrote down. Judging by her explanation of what a rodeo is... I believe it should be a sight worth seeing.”

“Huh, yeah. Alright. A rodeo...” he rolled his eyes, not the slightest bit surprised this was something they recommended visiting. 

“And, if you would be willing to accompany me... there is a lake nearby.”

“Ah, knock that off, of course I’ll go with you.”

“You are not tired? I simply do not wish to impose.” Kotal started pulling out clothes from the suitcase, setting them onto his bed.

Throwing himself back against his bed Erron stared at Kotal for a moment, watching him dig through the briefcase. A light haze washing over him, comfort in this quiet intimacy. “No point being cooped up in here, why else we in Earthrealm for? Could teach ya how to fish, if that sounds appealin’..."

A pair of jeans tossed over his shoulders, he held out a burgundy Hawaiian shirt, looking over the fabric's pattern. “It does.” 

“We can cook whatever we catch.”

“That is a delightful proposal, it appears as if we have our day planned.”

“Yep, sounds like a dream.” Erron closed his eyes and stretched out further on the bed-listening to the snap of buttons as Kotal got dressed. He thought about the scruff on his face. Itching for a shave. 

A short drive from the hotel towards the outskirts of the city, same road they would have to take to head off to the lake. It was a cramped grocery store, Kotal trying his best to avoid knocking anything down, pausing every few feet to let people pass by him. They roamed around the store, after a few minutes Kotal’s arms were steadily overflowing with supplies he claimed that they needed. Erron didn’t mind, happy to suggest more items for Kotal to muse over in his mind before agreeing. “Gummy bears? Been so damn long since I’ve had candy...” he gently set the bag into the crook of Kotal’s elbow. 

“There’s gummy worms as well..."

Chucking to himself Erron shook the small container in his hand he had picked out from a refrigerator tucked into a cluttered corner of the store-jostling the contents of dirt and worms. " Think we’ve got enough sweets. Let’s go pay.”

“Well hey, Paul Bunyan! Where’s Babe? You leave her out front?” 

Kotal raised his brows, eyes darting to Erron’s “I believe you may have me confused for another-“

"He's just playin’...” he set his hand on Kotal's back, giving him a light pat. 

“Yeah just a little joke.” The clerk shrugged, reaching out for the items they’d set on the counter. He smiled at Kotal and winked, Kotal’s face relaxing as he returned the smile. “You guys heading out to the water?”

“Sure are, gotta teach my friend here how to fish...” lingering on the touch, far too long. Erron stuffed his hand into the pocket of his trousers. 

“Well that's nice of you, where to? Wood's canyon?”

"Willow springs, have you visited?" Kotal responded.

"Yup, I'm jealous..." 

Erron stood quietly, watching the clerk place their supplies into two paper bags, absentmindedly listening to the questions Kotal was asking him. 

"We sell fishing licenses here, if you need them." he scratched at his bearded chin and then made to put on the reading glasses hanging around his neck. 

Scooping up the bags Erron cleared his throat, jumping in before Kotal could answer "no need, we got one." 

"I was unaware we had a fishing license..." Kotal took a hefty bag from him as they exited the store.

"We don't need a license to catch fish" he scoffed, searching for the car keys in his pockets "damn clown laws... don't worry about that."

* * *

“Amazing... can you believe this view?” Kotal spread his arms out wide, taking in a deep breath of the cool high desert air. The lake was a deep azure, reflecting the cloudless heavens above. Surrounded by a forest of ponderosas that towered high, bird calls and buzzing insects the only sounds around them. The smell of pine trees thick in the air, Erron had to admit just standing here on the shore of this vast lake was nothing less than invigorating. He nodded his head, watching his step as he neared Kotal. The man looked floored, eyes roaming over the landscape, lips slightly parted. 

“So, gotta teach you how to fish...” Erron mentioned softly, licking his peeling lips-rubbing against the scabbed split.

"Of course... I honestly forgot about the fish.”

Erron understood, he chuckled as he kicked off his boots “I know what’s on your mind...”

“The water does look very refreshing...” Kotal placed his hands on his hips “but you had advised me not to, as to not frighten our prey.”

Erron’s chuckle broke off into a snort “Our prey? Ah, it’s fine. We’ll catch 'em either way, trust me.” He picked up his boots, placing them on a flat boulder behind them. He gingerly stepped through the gravel back to the shore line, perplexed Kotal had yet to chuck off his clothing and head right in.

“What, ya fixin’ on asking the fish for permission?” His words broke Kotal out of his musing, the man moving to undress himself, a deep laugh leaving him as he tugged his shirt, the button's pulling apart easily. “Perhaps I will...” he turned to face Erron, unzipping his jean's and winking at him.

“Damn it, you are gonna scare them off...” he looked down at his bare feet, unbuttoning and stepping out of his trousers, a grin spreading on his face-one that he couldn’t stop even if he had wanted to. Quickly doing away with his t shirt and dropping it onto the ground. He touched at the waist band of his boxer shorts, looking up to catch Kotal pulling down his briefs. Unavoidable, goddamn happy Kotal was facing away from him and unable to see his face. Those thick thighs, broad defined back... and his ass. He couldn’t help but stare, taking in the dimples in the small of his back, trailing down to the ample globes of his ass, watching the bounce of them as Kotal set off the shore and into the water.

Shaking his head he trudged in, leaning down slightly and covering his crotch with a forearm, though his problem was solved the instant the water met his skin. “Son of a fucking bitch-“ he growled roughly, grimacing at Kotal up ahead of him.

  
“Brace yourself, Erron. Very refreshing is it not?” Kotal dipped below the water, coming back up with a shout as he shook the water off of his head.

“Refreshing, I’m in hell...”

“You are only prolonging your pain, come closer to me-“

“Why? Is the water warmer over there?” Like hell he would get any closer.

“I am only insisting you submerge yourself... and I am very lonely over here.” he added with a soft chuckle, rubbing at the stubble on his chin and looking up at the sky.

“The fish can keep ya company...” Erron stared down at the water as he inched closer, watching the dark swirl of sediments as he disturbed the lake bottom.

“Do you recall that man at the shop?”

“The one who called you Paul Bunyan...” Erron sank in deeper, his body shaking as the cold startled his nerves. He hissed under his breath, forcing himself in deeper before he gave up and sank below the water line. He came back up with a gasp, rubbing the water out of his eyes as they started to sting-finding that Kotal had approached him when his eyesight returned to him. “Did ya like that story?” Erron asked, kicking back slightly and swimming out further, his body growing accustomed to the chill and muscles warming with movement.

“Yes I did, Earthrealm folklore is very rich... I am merely missing a large blue ox-"

“I don’t know, can’t really picture you as a lumberjack...”

Kotal waved him off “I am more than capable of felling a tree, but that is beside the point. He mentioned the fish here, what do you believe we’re likely to catch?”

“What’d he say... trout and bass? Whatever we get will be good eats, namely because I’ll be preparing it...” he licked at his lip again, the bruise starting recede.

“I have no doubt it will be good...” leaning back Kotal kicked up, now floating on the waters surface, hands behind his head.

“Don’t you look like a happy camper... you take to the water like a damn duck.”

“When I was a child... I would take advantage of the opportunities in which I had time to myself, seeking out the rivers of my realm. Oftentimes I would simply sit on the banks and watch the river-listen to the creatures in the trees." he inhaled deeply "There is nothing more sacred to me than this-connecting to the forces of our realms.”

Erron watched him quietly, treading water. He tried to picture it, wondering what his childhood must have been like. 

“In Outworld I rarely have the opportunity to indulge... this has proved to be a much needed respite.”

“Yeah, that's good to hear...” he swam closer, still maintaining a distance. 

“Have you been enjoying yourself?”

Erron paused for a moment, taking in his surroundings. An endless blue, the vastness of the lake they were in and the sky above. Can’t lie, been feelin’ happier than a flea in a doghouse...” he smiled at the soft chuckle coming from Kotal-brushing his hair back he took note of the gnawing clamor of his stomach “Don’t know bout you, but I’m starving over here. Unless you’re fixin’ on catching a fish with your hands we should work on headin' back to shore...”

“I could attempt it..." he rolled out of his float, sinking for a moment between the water before swimming closer to Erron. “Would you like to partake in a friendly competition?”

“Let me guess, who can swim back to dry land the fastest? Don’t sound too fair to me. Best save yourself the embarrassment of loosing...” with a smirk he drew his arm back and slapped a wave of a water at Kotal. Easily avoided, sinking down again into the depths of the lake before bobbing back up, a stream of water shot into Erron's face. "You son of a..." he wiped his face, hearing Kotal's rumbling laughter and catching his grin for only a moment before he took off towards the shore "biscuit." He stared off at the wake he was leaving, slight waves pressing against his chest.

"That was dirty, didn't think you'd do something like that..." he panted softly, rubbing away the droplets of water clinging to his face. Focusing on the tree line, wanting to busy himself. "I'll go set up a fire pit, you uh... find a branch. Something sturdy, bout the length of my arm or so-" he avoided Kotal's gaze as he turned back to look at him. "And maybe get your drawers on, might have some folks comin' through here-" walking past Kotal he made his way towards his clothing, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on.

Kotal's laugh picked up again, broken by a low sigh "I highly doubt we will come across other people, Erron..."

"A branch, yeah?" he repeated himself, setting off into the tree's with the paper bag Kotal had left on the ground earlier. 

He found Kotal half dressed, briefs and unbuttoned shirt, branch in hand. Somewhere where the water was deeper, Erron leading the way as he sought out the right place. A few feet further from where they had been, an outcropping of rocks that jutted into the lake, deeper than fishing straight from the shore. Small roll of fishing line in hand, package of black hooks and the container of night-crawlers in the other. He handed the line to Kotal, showing him how to tie it on. 

"Wind it up almost to the tip of the branch, then tie it off." he peeled off the lid of the container, shaking it slightly and catching sight of a thick red worm pushing through the dirt. "Looking good, on the line that we got hanging off, that's where the hook and our bait will go-" he grumbled, digging his fingers through the dirt and chasing after the crawler. 

Kotal tired on the hook, pressing a fingertip gently against it-testing out the point. "You little bastard, got him-" Erron held it up, watching it twist and curl up it's body. He handed it over to Kotal, setting it into his outstretched hand. "Go on then, just stab it through, don’t tell me you’re getting squeamish-" he reached out for the makeshift fishing rod, letting Kotal focus on hooking the bait. A small bead of water, yet to evaporate on his skin. He watched it roll down his chest. With a huff he snapped his gaze away, looking down at the worm now curling itself up on the hook.

"How does this look?"

"Couldn't have done it better myself. You uh, got your finger pricked there..."

"I did not notice..." Kotal mentioned softly, taking the branch from Erron. They sat down at the edge of stone outcropping, legs and line in the water. "And now we wait... ain't the most riveting way to pass the time..." 

"I would disagree, this is wonderful. Thank you for showing me how to do this." 

Erron leaned back on his hands, watching the line for any sign of tension. "Not sure if you'll say that an hour from now if we get no bites but... don't mention it."

Waiting for a bite in silence, Erron closing his eyes and focusing on the sounds around him, keying in on the gentle sound of waves hitting the rocks. Kotal brought up the fishing license again, they argued casually about the reasons for it before they were soon interrupted by a tug on the line, the tip of the branch dipping down slightly. "We got a live one, go on then, haul that sucker up-" 

"Is there a certain method to do so?" Kotal stood abruptly, pulling back on the branch. 

"Nah, keep doing what you're doing..." Erron laid out on his stomach, reaching his hands down and shouting out more words of encouragement to Kotal, excitement running through him as he caught sight a trout's head-red gills and mouth open. He stretched down further as the trout was lifted, sticking his fingers into it's open mouth. Hauling it up "That's a fat one, good enough for the two of us..." he motioned Kotal closer with a wave of his hand, showing him how to remove the hook. 

Hook out, the fish gasping in his hands “We have to... whack him-" Erron stood, holding the trout close against his stomach. 

“This is a beautiful creature...” Kotal reached a hand out, touching at the spotted green skin, running a finger down the soft pink scales on it's side “may I?”

“Yeah, right here’s fine... just a solid whack between his eyes.”

He nodded, murmuring something beneath his breath that Erron didn’t catch. A quick thud against a boulder, the fish spasming for a second before going still in Kotal’s hands. “That’s good, didn’t want him suffering too much...” 

Back to where they had done away with their clothing, Kotal carrying the fish as Erron collected their garments. He ran back to the campfire he'd set up, collecting a thin sheath.

Reflecting a glint of light against it's blade, Erron inspected he fillet knife for a moment before squatting down and setting to work. He did away with the trouts head and fins, catching the focused gaze of Kotal watching him. Two fillets, keeping his hand steady as he felt the blade run down the trout's spine. “There we have them, mind washing them out in the lake?” 

“I do not mind at all...” Kotal picked them up and walked over to the shoreline, splashing cool water over the bright orange flesh.

They set off into the trees surrounding the lake, back to the small campfire Erron had built up earlier and the black cast iron pan he’d left propped up around the circle of rocks surrounding the branches and logs he had collected. He picked up the pan, smiling at the heft of the metal and already imagining the taste of the rainbow they’d caught. Two larger logs, a good space in between them he set the pan on top of them-keeping it balanced above the flames that Kotal quickly started. “Salt, that’s all we need... for now.” As the pan sat above the flames Erron focused on the paper bag they had brought along, picking out a thin bag of herbs and a bottle of olive oil. “Now, we gotta let the flavor of the trout shine. No need to cover it up or nothing like that... go on and cut that lemon-" he pulled out a lemon, tossing it at Kotal. 

Giving time for the pan to heat up, he dressed himself, tossing his shirt back on and pulling on his trousers. He knelt beside the pan, spitting into it, watching the saliva quickly sizzle and evaporate. A generous handful of salt, he felt the rough grain in his hand before covering the pan. “Set em up-“ he clapped his hands and looked up at Kotal as he placed the fillets gently into the pan, skin down.The smell of cooking flesh eagerly taking to the wind. “Look at that..." 

Kotal sat down beside him, taking in a deep breath and staring into the flames. "My fondness for this place only grows with each day..."

“Eh, Earthrealm's alright...”

The last time he'd done something like this, too long ago. He recounted a time he spent wrestling with the smallest fish he'd ever caught, no real meal to show for and ending up covered in mosquito bites. "Real nasty fuckers, see that? That's from a bite..." he pointed out a scar under his knee.

"How large are these mosquitoes?"

"Oh they're tiny... I'll admit that might've been my fault. Couldn't stop pickin' at it."

Kotal laughed, showing off a scar on the inside of his thigh, courtesy of an animal he described to Erron-reminding him of a boar "It was quite the struggle... but it ended in my favor." he sighed, setting his hand on Erron's back “They are done now, are they not?”

“Real hungry ain’t ya?”

He removed the fillets, placing them onto paper plates and grabbing the small plastic bag filled with the mixture of oil, lemon and herbs. He held it over the plate, letting it pool over the flesh, dripping down onto the crisp edges of skin. Handing the plate over to Kotal he couldn’t stop himself lingering on his face, smiling at him when his eyes darted up from the fillet to meet his. “Haven’t even tried it yet...” he sighed, grabbing his plate and emptying the bag. 

“I am appreciating every aspect of this meal” 

"Well, when you give it a try, hold your applause. I’m a humble man...” he took a bite, his hunger quelling at the moment the flesh hit his tongue. Moist and tender.

“So, what do you think?” he collected Kotal's empty plate, setting it into the paper bag now serving to hold their trash. 

"Erron, you are aware... I am not one to exaggerate. It was excellent." 

“Yeah, I can do more than just point a gun and look pretty...” 

Kotal leaned back, looking up at the tree tops for a moment before lying down "That is true-"

A bright bird call, right above them. Erron mimicked it's pattern with a whistle, he looked back at Kotal and followed suit. 

“Feelin' scruffy... man do I need a shave-” he rubbed at his cheeks, thinking about his straight edge. The rucksack he usually carried with him, things of varying importance chucked into it. He tried to remember what he'd set inside of it the day prior to making their visit to Earthrealm, not having touched it since he threw it into the briefcase. His mask was in there... along with flask that he had emptied their first day here. Maybe his straight edge, if his habit of throwing things inside and forgetting about them held true. 

“You do...”

“Really?” he ran his finger down his chin, feeling out the scar where no hair grew. 

“I was merely agreeing with you..." Kotal's words were softer, slower. He patted at his stomach, eyes closed.

“How do you think I look?”

“There is a word, in my language... tecuani-“

Erron repeated the word “What’s that mean?”

“It is used to describe a wild beast...” Kotal's responded with a slight chuckle, turning around to face him and meeting his eyes. 

“That’s real funny." Erron shook his head, running a hand up to his now dry hair and trying to comb it down "How about... ruggedly handsome, how do you say that?”

Kotal's chuckle dissolved, giving way to burst of laughter.

"Yeah, okay. I see how it is..." 

He sighed, willing the laughter out of him "You cut your hair recently..." 

“Well, it was gettin’ real long.” Erron frowned, his face growing warm and flushed. Shortest he had his hair in ages. 

They rested for a moment, listening to the forest surrounding them. Melodies of bird calls, leaves rustling with the slight wind, threatening to lull Erron to sleep. A decent sized meal, stomach full and heavy. Dozing off was the last thing on his mind though-he stood up and took a step, flinching at the pull of tight tendons in his feet. “We should go before we end up falling asleep-” his stomach flipped at the sensation of Kotal’s hand on his shoulder “Keep still, you have leaves in your hair...” Kotal moved his hand up, gingerly brushing away a few small dried leaves sticking against his head. 

“Better?” 

“Yes." he set his hand against Erron's arm, a light squeeze "chicahuac, not a literal translation but it is close."

Head buzzing, all he could think about was the warmth of Kotal's hand on his skin, the tone of his voice as he spoke those words from his native tongue. The same tone he'd heard him speak in-back in the car after their trek in the desert. After their time spent sat on the heard earth. A prideful tone, backed with the softest waver of what he could only place as sadness. Erron rolled his lower lip into his mouth, biting down-distracting himself. "Chicahuac?"

"It means strong, tough..." Kotal gave him another squeeze "Ruggedly handsome-" he smiled, dropping his hand and setting off-collecting their items and making his way out of the trees, pausing once to look over at Erron and urging him on with a sharp whistle-same pattern of the bird song Erron had mimicked. Wetting his lips, he replied with that whistled tune and followed after him. 


	16. This must be the place

"Now that's under the legal size limit, son..." Erron’s gaze narrowed as he caught sight of them, heart racing momentarily-heavy black tactical vests over blue pressed shirts, a pair of game warden's looking over the contents of a red cooler. "No... can't be" the man knelt down beside the cooler-polarized glasses pushed up onto his sweat streamed forehead-glancing over at them as they meandered down the rocky path back to the main entrance. 

"Well now look at that, what... what the fresh hell do you have there?" The older warden chuckled to himself as he caught sight of them, directing his younger compatriot towards them. 

"A fishing rod-" Kotal raised a hand, presenting it to the warden that approached them. Erron groaned inwardly, scratching at the back of his neck, meeting eyes her. Wondering how much a fine would run them. 

"No way, did you guys make this?" she looked them up and down, raising a brow ever so slightly. Wishing the ground would swallow him up, he turned to Kotal, trying to communicate what was on his mind with his eyes. Kotal provided an affirmation, turning back to return Erron's gaze with a thumbs up. "Catch any fish with that thing?"

"Regrettably we did not." a deep sigh, grasping Erron tightly by his shoulder. 

The warden let out a small laugh "Maybe you two would’ve had better luck if you'd just bought a rod..."

"That is exactly what we intend on doing."

Trying to stay collected, his stomach shaking with the held back laughter growing in him "yeah, we'll buy one..."

"Alright, sorry you guys didn't catch anything. Have a nice day-" she turned to head back, pausing for a moment "By the way, I like your style." 

"My gratitude, as I do yours-"

In the car again after a short walk, Erron laid back against the fully reclined driver's seat "Are ya gonna put those jeans back on at anytime? Or is this how you're gonna skip around Earthrealm from now on?" looking at the stains on the interior of the cars roof, trying to figure out what they could have been from.

Kotal sat down, folding the jeans he had been wearing at the start of their day and setting them onto the dashboard. "These are very loose on me... yet strangely tight as well."

"What about those other ones?"

A small pause, Kotal touched at the air freshener-turning it over in his fingers, eyes fixed on it before he turned his gaze back outside "I... tore them." he responded offhandedly.

Erron buried his face into the crook of his elbow. Of course he tore them. "Do you want a belt? You can use mine..." voice muffled, warm breath being pushed against his face. His mind went back to the sensation, the touch of Kotal's hand against his shoulder when he explained the word. He assured himself-all these years, those touches, simple signs of camaraderie, maybe cultural. 

"If you are willing to provide it."

"Yeah, it's fine." Sitting up he tried to adjust the seat, cursing through a clenched jaw when it refused to budge and rest properly against his back. "Easy now, just a little push" Kotal placed his hand onto the back of the seat, forcing it forward when Erron pulled up the lever "thanks." Turning the car back on he noticed the gas needle dropping down "We need to fuel up this hunk of junk sometime soon..." they'd make it back to the hotel on what was left if they kept the air conditioning off. 

Too cold in the hotel room, colder than he was used to at least. Erron took a minute to adjust the temperature "Almost heading home?" pressing the buttons a little too quickly, the thermostat lagged behind before jumping up to eighty degrees "Dadburned piece of shit..." he tapped his finger against the screen.

"Tomorrow morning we should begin our drive back."

Erron sat at the foot of his bed and kicked off his boots, letting his sore feet air out, grimacing at the sight of raw patches of skin. No denying he was hoping for a day more, or two. He shook that idea off, laying back against the bed. "We have razors... and shaving cream."

"Really?"

Kotal walked over to the window, pulling aside the curtains. Erron's belt linked through the loops of his jeans, he looked down-focusing on buckling the belt, fingers tracing over the design on the metal."They were in a pocket of my suitcase, I set them in the bathroom if you would like to shave." 

"I'll shave tomorrow morn'." hands drawn back to his face, the tingle of burned skin below his eyes and across the bridge of his nose. "It's kinda weird seeing you with more than a five o' clock shadow..."

"I am flattered that you consider my current appearance weird."

Rolling over onto his stomach he looked up at him, watching as he settled himself onto the bed. A loud creak, Kotal's face tensing in surprise. 

"Shit, they're gonna make you pay for that-" he couldn’t hold back, hiccuped air as he gasped through a laugh.

"It is not broken..." he leaned back against the headboard, cautious with his movement. He reconsidered, bed springs complaining as he stood and walked over to Erron's bed. "Hey, don't-" Edging off to a side of the bed he motioned for Kotal to leave "you wanna break this one too?" 

"The quality of these beds..." he sat gingerly at the foot of the bed, turning face Erron, a small apologetic smile on his face "surely it's not broken-"

"Didn't ya hear it give out? I bet you could hear that from a mile away..."

Kotal stared at the bed for a moment before lifting his arm and extending it, offering out a flyer to Erron. He took it, moving over to sit next to Kotal. A small illustration of a cowboy on a bucking bull, he read over the snippets of information on it; the dates and times-glad to see that there would be alcohol available. 

* * *

Driving south through the city, following a line of traffic down to a dead end street, rodeo grounds spread out beside them. Directed to a tight space between two pickups by a young man wearing a bright green vest-staff in large black letters on the back. Holding the door's frame, inching slowly out of the car "Bullshit, utter grade-a corn fed bullshit..." he grabbed his hat, thumbing the brim down and standing by the trunk as Kotal approached the young man. Pointing to the stands with a hand, refocusing on another truck that rolled into the lot. "Tickets and concessions... shall we?" Kotal swung an arm out, waving for Erron to join him.

Too many bodies pressing past him, children screaming and the far off bang of metal against metal. They purchased their tickets, smell of frying oil mixing strangely with the faint smell of grass and manure in the air. "A beer... I could go for one..." squinting at the group of people lined up in front of the food carts, scoffing at the price of one cup of beer.

"A beer? You appear thirsty..."

"At eight dollars, I'll stay thirsty."

Tickets folded up carefully and slipped into a back pocket, Kotal led the way through the stands, Erron staying close behind-amused by the people making way for him. Climbing up higher "good a spot as any... packed in here tighter than bark on a tree. Where are you going?” he sat down, clenching his thighs in surprise at the heat of the bleachers-watching Kotal stop and turn back to the stairs.

“Maintain a seat for me, I’ll return in a moment...” he called out as he made his way back down, stopped by a group of people entering the row beneath them.

“Fine, don’t get lost.”

“Impossible.”

“Go on then, this is bound to start any minute.” Erron tried to lean back, hitting the knees of a person shifting in their seat behind him. He grimaced, mumbling out an apology and turning his gaze down, staring at the open rodeo arena.

“Pardon me, hun. Mind if I sit here?”

Annoyance growing inside of him, he huffed-turning to face where the voice was coming from “Saving a spot for my pal actually-" he started off, the woman now trying to make her way past him.

“Oh we can squeeze him in... come on down here, Mary! No, there’s room don’t worry-” Waving a hand and drawing in another person. He took off his hat, scratching at his head "Yeah, squeeze him in..." he repeated under his breath, setting the hat down beside him.

Several minutes passed, the stands filling up more, in tight quarters with a man sitting next to him as he tried to make room for his family. He asked the time, leaning over to the woman that had jostled past him earlier-she happily responded, pulling out her phone and showing him the time. Wondering if he'd have to head out and look for him when he finally caught sight of the man walking up the stairs. “What’s all this?” he grabbed his hat, touching at the leather band before setting it back on.

“A drink for you, and I was drawn to this-" he stepped carefully past Erron, sitting down and offering out the plastic cup of amber beer "shaved ice and syrup.” the sno-cone glistened as it steadily melted in his hand.

“Alright, thanks..." Erron took a drink, too watery for his liking but at least it was cold "tastes like piss but thanks.”

“My pleasure, let me know if you’d like more of this... piss flavored beer.”

“Oh, I will. Got enough room?" Pressed together close, thighs against each other, Kotal struggling in his seat, bringing his arms together in front of him and setting his elbows on his knees. "told that gal over there I was savin' a spot...” he took another sip of beer, leaning slightly to the side in an attempt to give him more space.

“There is limited room, I've found that many aspects of Earthrealm are not quite agreeable with my frame...”

“Yeah, I’d scoot over but I’m pretty sure I’d just end up humping this guy next to me-”

“I would insist you invite him to dinner first, Erron.”

Nearly spilling his beer with the laughter that sprung out of him “Got me..."

Eyes glued to the rodeo grounds as the fanfare began, trumpets echoing through speakers-parade of mounted horsemen circling the area carrying flags that rippled through the warm air, followed by a team of draft horses pulling a covered wagon. Noise in the stands growing, conversation near impossible. A voice on the loudspeakers, describing the evening’s events “Bull riding-" he leaned closer to Kotal, trying not to shout too loudly. "This all is kinda familiar, yeah?" he remembered the coliseum back in Outworld, similar energy vibrating through the stands. "Not gonna be as nasty though..." he chuckled to himself.

"Hopefully not, there are children participating..." Kotal's voice in his ear, a slight ripple of electricity running down his spine. Another sip, wanting to make his drink last.

A clanging of metal as the gate closing a chute opened and hit the side of a fence, large black and white splotched bull kicking up dust as it twisted out into the arena. Erron shaking his head as he saw the man mounted on it's back lean forward too far and loose his grip, jostled off as the bull hunkered down and threw pushed itself up high. Sprawled out on the sand, searching for the hat that had fallen off of his head as a group of brightly dressed men gained the bull's attention. A hand on his shoulder, Kotal turning to face him "An impressive creature, that strength... such a vulnerable position to be in-"

"Yeah, couldn't pay me to do that..."

It brought out a laugh from him, a brow raised in disbelief "Merely eight seconds..."

"How long did he hold on for? One?"

"Possibly less, Night moves is victorious." Kotal sighed, finishing off the sno-cone, tipping the paper cone back-drinking the mixture of syrup and melted ice. Lips a slight blue from the coloring in the syrup.

"Night moves?"

"The name of the bull-"

A handful of more riders and bulls. The shouts and groans from the audience drilled into Erron's head. Their conversation reduced to comments every now and then, hunkering down low and close in order to hear themselves. Kotal joining in with the crowd, cheering on the men that ended up on the ground. High kicks, spinning to the left-the person to hold on the longest-face meeting the bull's thick neck on a lunge forward. "Holy shit-" A rough shout from the man beside him, an unexpected jostle of his shoulders as he turned in his seat. "Goddamn it man, get a hold of yourself..." he leaned back against him, not wanting to push too tightly against Kotal-seeing the efforts he was making to take up less space. 

"My ass..." Erron shifted in his seat, arms crossed in front of him. A pause in the event's, people milling about. Kotal talking to the woman beside them, he took a moment to rest his eyes, recalling the man peeled off from the dirt and helped to his feet to the clamor of applause from the stands. Beer near halfway taken down, surely too warm now for him to get any enjoyment out of drinking it. "Erron, this is Julia-"

"What?" he leaned forward, the woman doing the same and waving at him. "Hey..." he leaned back, pushing against Kotal as the man that had been sitting beside him returned, carrying case of beers in his hands. "Her daughter is in the next event, mutton busting." Julia nodded excitedly, offering over the event schedule she had been fanning herself with. Kotal reading it quickly, pointing out the event's to Erron. He offered it back, dipping his head down slightly "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Might need to go stretch my legs-"

"There is enough time for you to do so-"

He figured he might as well, legs aching slightly with tension from being stuck in one place to long. Turning to look at Kotal bunched up into his tight space "You should get some blood pumpin' too..."

Down the stairs, he downed the beer-grimacing and shaking his head as he threw it into an overflowing trash can. Wandering around, exiting the bleachers and moving towards a less occupied space. He looked behind him, Kotal lagging behind slightly. A fenced area beside the main arena, a small grouping of bleachers tucked into it's corner-empty lot behind it. In it few horses milling about, trailers nearby-a man sitting on the fence catching sight of them as they approached.

"Evenin', fella's. You lost?"

"Ain't lost, get's real loud back there..."

The man hopped down from the fence with a grunt, walking over to them with his hands in his pockets. "That's the gospel truth..." he nodded "Hollis-" offering a hand out, Erron shook it-providing his name and introducing Kotal. "You're missing a hair case, Tiny..." a hoarse chuckle as he looked Kotal up and down.

"A hat? Agreed, I have noticed that I'm out of place in the terms of my dress."

Erron smiled to himself, walking past them both and reaching the fence. Leaning against it he watched the horses, catching sight of another man laying against the bleachers nearby. Picking away the rusted metal on the bars he rested on he searched through his back pocket, pulling out his cigarette case. He lit one up, taking a drag as he absentmindedly tuned in to the conversation behind him. A few minutes passed, he turned back, remembering the interest Kotal had shown in the next event. "Got the time?"

"Near six." A quick response, he stared at the cigarette in Erron's hand "Mind if I bum a smoke?"

He faltered, meeting eye's with Kotal for a second before reaching back into his pocket. Offering a cigarette out, the man placing it between his lips-he lit up the lighter, watching the cigarette's end glow with it's embers. "I'll pay ya back-" a muffled voice as he held it tightly between his lips.

Cigarette butt tossed into an ashtray as they returned to the stands and their seats. Cursing under his breath as they tried to squeeze back in, trying to avoid stepping on feet. Just in time for the mutton busting, Erron fought back a laugh as a smaller gate was opened, a sheep with a small child clinging onto it's back running into the arena "

“That’s my girl, right there-“ Julia returned to fanning herself with the event schedule, nudging Kotal with her elbow “been doing this for the last three years-get a good grip!” she shouted abruptly before letting loose an ear splitting whistle “oh she got a champion buckle last year, won’t stop wearing it-"

"You must be very proud, she appears to be very skilled in this sport."

"Proudest mama here, look at her go." She returned Kotal's grin with her own, clapping her hands and shouting out more words of encouragement as her daughter held on. "That's her pops right there, her coach-" she pointed out a man standing behind the fence, face a bright red-clapping and urging her on. 

"Doin' better than those bull riders..." Erron leaned back slightly, stretching out his lower back "this what happened when you tried hunting that critter down?" he recalled the scar Kotal had show him earlier, keeping his laughter at bay when Kotal turned to face him. "Very similar actually..." a quivering of his lips as he stared at Erron, both of them silent for a moment before laughing. Wiping a tear away from his face, he glimpsed a rodeo clown making his way through the bleachers, creating a commotion as he stopped every now and then-making his way up higher. 

“Why are you waving him over?”

“Is there an explicit reason I should not?” 

He could think of a few reasons. A damn eyesore, bright orange plaid and bells jingling with each step. Painted face streamed with trickles of sweat, starting to smudge away the dark stubble and white circles on his cheeks.“Hey, Blue. How's it hangin'?” he addressed Kotal with an animated tip of his hat.

"It is... hanging well." Brows pinched together as Kotal grinned and shook the man's hand. "Good to hear-how bout' you, Slick?"

Erron shrugged his shoulders "A little to the left." A whistle and catcall from Julia, laughing to herself and leaning over to her companion before whispering in Kotal's ear. He twisted his lips, a huff of air out of his nose. "Now, Blue. How would you like a balloon animal? Something simple, I don't got all day..."

"Perhaps a snake?"

"Now we're cooking with gas..." he made a show of it, tossing deflated balloons onto the ground and struggling with blowing one up. A green tube, eyes and a mouth added with a marker. He held it out in front of him "there you go, take good care of this lil guy."

Kotal still grinning through a deep laugh "Absolutely, I promise you he will be well cared for in my hands."

“Now you’d make a fine rodeo clown-" A small chuckle from the man, his gaze turning upwards as people higher up called out his name.

“What the hell are you going on about, he’d make a fine clown?”

“Erron, he is simply... clowning around, if I am not mistaken that is his task.”

“That’s right.” He leaned back, thumbing his suspenders before pulling them taunt and snapping them. “You okay, Slick? Looking like a tomato over there-“

“Sunburn, don’t ya have to go pull a crook in a bulls tail?”

A sharp glare beneath his straw hat, he opened his mouth to respond “a picture, if you would be kind enough...” Kotal insisted, reaching a hand over and softly patting Erron's knee. A touch he focused on, wondering if they were becoming more frequent, mind taking a turn down a path he pulled it back from. Nothing to look too deeply into. Shifting in his seat, allowing for Kotal to stand up more easily-his ass growing numb-the metal bleacher’s heat already long forgotten, ears ringing from shouts and whistles of the people around them. He shut his eyes tightly-seeing the lake in front of him again,

“Here, I’ll take it." Kotal handed off the camera to her. Waving her free hand at the two of them as she lifted the camera, gap toothed grin on her face “Big smile, bigger than that-perfect.“ A slight lifting of his lips, he couldn’t disagree. That enthusiasm he showed in taking in everything Earthrealm had to offer-clear on his face. "Ham it up for the camera pal, here-lift me up." 

"They're gonna end up on the folks below us..."

"Oh I'll make sure to get a good one if that happens." She took another picture, Kotal carrying the man in his arms-setting him down in a hurry. Cheeks flushed a darker shade, shaking hands with the shorter man. He made to leave, tipping his hat again before pulling out a pistol and aiming at Erron-water hitting the front of his shirt. "Goddamn giggle-mug..." he patted at the wet spot, scooting over as Kotal took his seat. 

"Do you want a picture with your buddy?”

“Yes, I don’t believe I have a picture of the two of us together-"

“Let’s fix that, honey.” She turned in her seat, motioning with her free hand for them to sit closer. “Now I thought you guys were friends-"

“Is this better?” Kotal set an arm around his shoulders, the heat of his body pushing against him. Camera handed back to Kotal, she brushed off his thanks with another grin. Dropping his arm from around his shoulders he looked through the pictures. Erron glanced down at the camera, watching as he skipped from one to another. “Need to go hit the head, I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail..."

* * *

He buttoned up his trousers as he slammed the door shut beside him. It was quieter out of the mess of people, able to pick up the sound of engines starting-the sound of animals bellowing in the distance. Mind wandering to the fenced paddock beside the stands, an idea popping into his head. The bottle of whiskey... he seemed like a man who could use a drink. Excitement in him as the plan formed in his mind. He rushed back to the car. Opening the trunk and searching for the bottle of whiskey. Hefty bottle in hand he made his way back, the man he wanted to see coming into his line of sight. 

"Hey, did you loose something?” Not missing a beat, eyes darting to the bottle under his arm.

“Nope. Hollis-was it?”

“Yeah, yeah... where’s your pal?”

“Takin’ in the sights, mind if I ask you a question?”

“Ask away-" he paused abruptly "Where are you from exact?”

“Texas, originally.”

“My grandmama’s from Texas-" A soft nod as he looked past Erron "Alright, what you got for me?”

He took in a deep breath, hoping this conversation would turn out in his favor-well aware of how strange his question would sound “Would ya be be willin’ to lend me two of your horses? For a quick ride...”

Brows raised high, nearly disappearing beneath the sweatband of his hat “A quick ride? Well, I dunno-”

“I’ll make it worth your while, got this bottle of whiskey-real high quality stuff, could have your name on it...” 

“Damn, just a quick ride...”

He leaned back against the fence post, crossing his arms “How much time we got?”

A shouted response coming from within a trailer “About three hours-” 

“You two don’t need more than three hours right?” 

No attempt to hide the grimace that arose on his face-gut tightening “what do you mean by that, Hollis?"

“Nothing. You don’t take shit from nobody do ya?”

"Ain't been a habit of mine, not fixin' on starting today."

He wheezed out a burst of air, barely sounding like a laugh "Alright, hand over that bottle-I’ll look for a pair of horses for you and your friend. He’s a real big guy but... I think we can make do.”

"Is there a reason as to why you are leading me this way?" Didn't take long to convince him, walking shoulder to shoulder down to the trailers and horses, heart beating faster with the excitement steadily growing in him. 

"A little surprise, pick up that pace."

Sat on the fence again, fanning himself with his hat. “Welcome back. I was wondering if you’d show up again-” Two horses standing still beside the paddock, searching the ground. 

"Now don't take too long..." he jumped down, motioning them closer with his hat.

“Pepper here, she’s a big girl-she does the chuck wagon pull at the beginning of the rodeo... she can haul you...” Kotal approached her, eyes fixed on hers. He stood by her, running his hand from her neck down to her shoulder. Just tall enough for him, a well muscled white draft horse, ashy grey legs that darkened to the hooves. Yellowed mane knotted in tight braids. “Give her some love, uh... what’s your name again?”

Kotal chuckled, patting harder at the horses neck “Kotal...”

Erron mounted the other horse provided-Cricket-a smaller dark buckskin, one that had snuffled and licked at his hand as he familiarized himself, patting at his shoulders and rubbing his hand against his cheek. He felt at home, sitting up high, open space before him, strong back of a horse between his thighs. Kotal mounted up, Erron watching as he continued to stroke and pat at the horse's neck. 

“Well? Get on out of here-" A harsh laugh breaking him out of his stillness. "Like the devil's on your heels."He pointed them to the open field, before nodding and winking at Erron.

He sighed, thighs shaking as a rush of adrenaline flooded his veins. Kotal easing up beside him, he looked just as excited as Erron felt, that bright grin on his face-gaze held steadily on him. “Follow me...” he smiled back at him, his stomach flipping at the look in his eyes. 

“Lead on, Erron. I will be right behind you.” Kotal spoke softly, eyes now roaming over the field before them.

A feeling in him that he’d noticed over the past few days, made even more obvious now. This time spent with Kotal, he felt like a young man again-that desire to run after the sun, feel it burn his skin. Fingers curling around the reigns. Energy and movement. The land in front of him growing in size as he directed the horse forward. A steady gait, light bouncing of his shoulders as he glanced back momentarily-urging himself to turn around and refocus, finding it difficult to tear his eyes away from the sight. More pressure through his legs, speed picking up. Drawing a hand down the horse’s neck, a rough pat against warm skin, his breathing picking up as he leaned forward. Linking onto the reigns again, pressing his hands down tight against its neck, he squeezed his legs-a quick response as the breeze starting hitting him faster, the movement liquid as they rolled into a gallop. The sound came of him before he knew it, instinctual-sharp whistles in a quick succession, a laugh tumbling out of him as they tore through the field, dirt kicked up and flung behind. A loud huff directed his attention beside him, Kotal on his mount coming up closer-eyes snapping onto him-leaned over and urging his mount faster, his eyes fixed on the horizon in front of them. Trying to focus, he let out a whistle, grabbing Kotal’s attention and ripping past him.

The earth around him a blur of colors and noise, tracking the horizon as he leaned down further, heartbeat loud in his ears. Parting through the wind, his hat finding lift and falling off. “Son of a bitch-“ he groaned out, craning his head back. Kotal coming up closer, tossing up more earth as the horse thundered along, reaching his hand up and intercepting the hat’s path. Sidling up beside him, a smile curling his lips. Flickers of arousal forming in Erron’s gut as he looked over at him, the sight of him cutting through the air nothing less than striking. Pulling on the reigns-a light handed pressure and sitting back, easing his horse down to a slower speed, circling back to look at where they came from. “Pretty far out... he’s gonna think we’re making off with his horses-“he gasped through a few breaths, giddy laughter still in him.

“The idea is tempting, is it not?” Kotal directed his horse beside him, hat in hand he leaned over-setting it on his head. “Kinda-" The hat’s brim pushed down over his eyes, all too familiar laugh warming him up from the inside out. He pushed the brim up, catching sight of Kotal heading back. He gave chase, that idea more tempting than Kotal would ever know. 

“Goddamn, never seen a man your size take off like that...” he waved his hat at them, the man who’d brought the horses out now tending to the draft horse as Kotal hopped off. Erron dismounted, directing his horse towards Hollis. “Not bad, you two can ride-“ he walked over to the paddock, opening the gate. Brindle and bit easily removed, horse led inside.

“Thanks, I mean it." he kicked at the dirt on the ground as he walked over to the man. Offering his hand out, the handshake quickly accepted as he squeezed his hand tightly.

“No, thank you. I’ll be enjoying that whiskey tonight-" A faint smirk on his pockmarked face. He let Erron’s hand go, turning to look at Kotal.

“Yeah, I bet you will...” He wiped his hand across his stomach, wet with the sweat of the man’s palm.

“Hey, listen.” Voice softer, watery grey eyes locking with Erron’s “I really didn’t mean nothin’ by what I said earlier...” he paused, running a hand up and brushing his mustache down with his fingertips, eyes wide as he considered his words “my grandmama... she’d always said, always told us kids.... long as two people love each other, don’t matter none to no one what they got between their legs-“

Erron sighed “I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re jawin’ about-“ he kept his words casual, measuring his tone. 

“Brother... I’m damn near sixty years old, been around the block more than once and I sure as hell ain’t blind. But... if you insist.”

“He’s my friend-" He could feel his face growing hot, the heat trickling down his neck and burning his chest. Mind now awash with what this man was talking about, considering what made him say that. 

“Hey, Kotal. Have fun?” Hollis's attention directed to him as he approached. 

“That was exhilarating, fun would be an understatement." Kotal kept his eyes on the horses for a moment before bringing his gaze to the man before him “Thank you, for your kindness in allowing us to ride" he mentioned breathlessly, chest rising and falling with each breath.

“Oh it was all your friend here, thank him too" offering his hand out and taking Kotal’s. The handshake lasted a little while, Kotal embracing the man's zeal and hanging on. Erron stared at the horses-keying in on the ripple of muscle and swishing of tails. "Should get going, bub-" he made to roll his fingers against the leather of his belt, remembering he didn't have it on once he touched at the material of his trousers. Kotal finally broke free of the man, taking a step closer to Erron.

“Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you." he removed his hat, bowing slightly at the waist. "You two take good care of each other, drive safe.” He locked eyes with Erron, giving the slightest nod as he turned and walked over to the fence beyond them.

"Erron." A long pause, permeated by the sound of metal gates clanging shut and the deep breathing of the horses in their paddock. Kotal remained silent for a moment longer, choosing his words. "I am honestly in your debt, you've shown me so much in these past few days." Only a few inches away from Erron, staring at him with that warm smile, he could feel a heat coming off of him.

"It's nothing... I mean I should be thanking you. If you hadn't thought of this... y'know being out here. Goddamn I missed it. Riding." Setting his hands on his hips he took in a deep breath, trying not to think.

"It is not nothing, regardless if that is simply a turn of phrase." A step closer, an intent gaze-softness around the edges that confused Erron "You-" he chewed his words, a deep inhale before he continued "there is no need to thank me, I am satisfied with the knowledge that you are enjoying your time here." He finished, taking a glance up at the sky. Throat tight, gripping into the fabric of pockets now-wanting nothing more than to reach out and pull him into an embrace. "That's fair" a tense laugh leaving his lips. The thought forming at the forefront of his mind again-the same thoughts he had spilling into his mind the night before. His stomach sinking. A friend-he couldn’t make a fool of himself and tell Kotal. He looked down at his hands, picking at a callous on the underside of his thumb. Couldn’t imagine it being reciprocated. "Car needs gas, don't want to end up stranded out here..."

They walked back to the car in silence, Kotal walking slowly behind him. A few cars leaving the lot, smell of exhaust thick in the air. He unlocked the car, standing still for a moment, looking at the rodeo fields before them. “There is something on your mind...” he picked his head up, looking over at Kotal across the car. He had the door open, resting his arm against the roof of the car. “As you know, I am here to listen. If need be.”

“I’m fine, you gotta stop worrying so much about me, Ko’atal.” he replied, noticing the waver in his voice halfway through his words. He offered him a smile, one that felt wooden and cold on his face. A small nod, Kotal sat down in the car, closing the door gently. “I’m fine...” he turned back to stare at the rodeo stands, bright fluorescent lights coming on. The warmth in the air, a slight breeze picking up-caressing his skin. He glanced down-skin on his wrist itching-a bright orange ladybug crawling over to his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a long one-next two chapters will be (much) shorter and focus on them individually.


	17. Turn them loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little dip into the past. Next two chapters center around experiences from their lives respectively, I’ll be keeping them relatively
> 
> -Implied/mentioned child abuse, implied/mentioned animal abuse-

Crawling on his stomach, dust in his mouth as he tried to breath shallowly, in through his nose and out his mouth. It’s head rose up, he cursed under his breath-a few days since he’d last bathed, staying out of the house longer and longer each day. Nose flaring, confirming his suspicions that it’d caught scent of him. Shrinking down as much as he could, flattening himself more against the ground. He turned his head, pressing his cheek flat against the earth and held his breath. He’d been sneaking out to this horse for the past few weeks, pieces of food that he’d been able to scrounge up without being noticed. He rolled the now dirtied piece of bread in his hand, stomach aching with hunger. It would get close every now and then, a few steps-head down and ears forward-curious. 

Scars on it’s skin, remembering the cause of them-the thick and heavy swipes of a whip, burning through hair and cutting skin. Anger bubbling in him when he recalled the shouting men, throwing out jeers and lassoing it’s legs, tying it down-the horses eyes-shining balls of fear and fury as it tossed and rolled on the ground. He whistled softly, moving forward again slightly. Surely it recognized his smell by now, maybe put two and two together of his meager offerings to it. He was right, smile bursting on his face as he saw it cautiously inch closer-still interested as he caught it’s eyes zeroing in on him. Holding his palm up, lump of bread in hand he eased it under the fence railing. It snuffled at his hand, he bit back a laugh-long thick hairs along it’s chin and nose tickling his skin. Bread nudged off of his hand and into the dirt, his eyes growing large as the horse continued to smell his hand, lips gently pressing against his fingers, hot sweet smelling breath wrapping around his hand. He eased his hand further, scratching softly at it’s jaw-slowly, a soft fluttering of his fingers as to not spook it. A deep sigh coming from its wide nostrils, air huffed out and taken back in deeply. He wanted to hop over that fence right then, but he reminded himself to hold back-not wanting to set any of this back to zero. 

Speaking to it now, voice barely above a whisper but he knew he was heard, the horses ears turning to key in on his words. “It’s alright, I won’t hurt you. I’d never hurt you.” he steeled his voice, wanting to assure it through and through with his tone. “Maybe one of these days, you’ll let me hop on your back. And we’ll both leave...” anger in him again, anger that ripped through him-burning hot and red like the glow of a metal brand. Feeling the sweep of adrenaline in his blood-his father, his family. Spitting on the ground, family if they could be called that. The sting of their words as they broke him down and... he looked at his upper arm-the freshest bruise now turning a muted green against his tanned skin. 

“Far away from here...” he could picture it, tearing across the land and keeping his life for his own, making something of himself. Not wanting to rot away in a place like this, waking up to empty hearted bodies and eyes filled with hate and booze. Running away was not the right phrase-he wasn’t one to turn tail and run-despite what his father had tried to pour into his mind, the endless words of a drunk and angry man. It was a life, his own-to make of it as he pleased. He sighed, heart pattering away in his rib cage. With his free hand he rubbed at his face, brushing away the dirt that was clinging to his skin. Touching at his cheeks and upper lip, the light texture of facial hair that had started growing in stronger and thicker since last summer. 

Still inspecting his hand, he chuckled as it started licking his fingers. He tugged gently at it’s tongue, a small snort in response as it tossed it’s head up before rubbing and nudging against his hand once more. A soft reddish brown, speckled blanket of white around it’s strong back and stomach-the hair on it’s face a darker red than anywhere else on it, Brown eyes-nearly black- no hint of fear in them. He laid there, stiffness starting to grow in his elbows and shoulders but he ignored it, watching the horse push away the lump of bread before moving closer to the fence-he sat back slowly as he noticed it reach it’s head over the top fence rail. Standing as carefully as he could, nearly laughing at the effort he was putting in moving his legs. Disbelief that it was still so close to him as he stood up straight, he walked closer. A tense air in him, gone when he set his hand against it’s neck. He stroked gently at the skin, keeping up his one sided conversation. 

“I swear, it’s so damn dry. The bushes are followin’ around the dogs...” a hoarse laugh followed by the sound of phlegm being taken down loudly and spat out. 

A voice he recognized. He pictured the rough face of the man, his lips fixed into a permanent scowl-a cruel eagerness in his eyes when he had a whip in hand and a frightened animal in front of him. He eased back-small steps-trying to figure out what direction they were coming from. Remembering the thinly veiled threats he’d received the last time he was caught, it couldn’t happen again. He stared at the horse, dark brown eyes steady on him-he’d have to figure out a name for it if he was truly set on what he had in his mind. A deep breath as he turned heel and ran off through the sparse land, legs filled with a sprinting force-pumping his arms hard. He glared at the sun as it glared back, burning as it slowly trekked across the sky. On that horse, away from here... he’d find out what laid beyond the horizon. He laughed out loud in spite of himself, determination running through him-vigorous and bracing.


	18. Cemanahuatl

It’s colors caught his attention, standing out in a bright contrast from the sodden brown earth- vibrant yellow with a dark black underside. He watched it for a moment, amused by the thin pouch of skin beneath its jaw that expanded and deflated-a loud groaning sound leaving the animal. It’s tongue darted out, swept over a bulbous eye. Making to catch it beneath his hands and get a closer look, he failed on his first try. A blur of yellow as it sprang away-landing nearby on a wide root. Moving farther from the river’s bank, he followed it as it reached surprising lengths with each jump. Slower now, careful with each step, trying his hardest to make his breathing quieter. It rested on a slick boulder, watching it silently he stretched his fingers-relaxing his body before moving-cupping his hands over it. A soft whisper under his breath, he laughed, rolling his tongue into the empty tooth sockets where his front teeth had been a few days ago. He scooped it up carefully-feeling it’s limbs push against his palms. A quick peek into his closed fists, a gap small enough as to not have it escape. Back to the river’s edge, following it down to where he knew he’d find the path back home-carrying with him his newfound friend. Smell of smoke in the air growing stronger as he walked further, reaching a small clearing. He caught sight of three older children, two boys and one girl. Brows scrunching up, he tried to remember their names-the children of generals, ones he’d seen often. “Look-“ a bright sound, cheerful and curious. She approached him quickly, laying a hand on his head and leaning down “what do you have in your hands, Ko’atal?” 

The word escaped him, remembering only the word being spoken from a book, nestled in his mother’s arms.

“Let us see it, open your hands-“ the two boys approached, the tallest one speaking louder-his voice biting. 

He thought about returning back through the forest. “Can I see it?” a softer question, he nodded his head-cautiously lifting one hand as she reached out. She cupped her palm over his hands and lifted it. Excitedly glancing at the shorter boy beside her, she brought it up close to their faces as they inspected it. “Is it alive?” 

“Yes...”

He watched them as they huddled over it, digging his toes into the soft ground below him and looking down at his chest, touching a spot of bare skin-paint having flaked off where wet leaves brushed against him. Holding out his hand he stepped closer into their huddle “I need to take him to his home-“ he raised his gaze up at the taller boy when he laughed.

“Itzel, pass it to me-“ 

She stopped, turning to face him-face tensed, a small frown as she handed it over. 

“Look at this... a sacrifice-“ 

“No, you shouldn’t do that-“ she murmured. 

A nervous laugh from the other boy, his eyes darting down to look at Kotal-what was happening dawning on him as the taller boy set the animal down on a nearby rock. 

“Yaquica, don’t do it...” her words rose up and down as she stood by the boy, setting a hand around his elbow. 

She was ignored, her hand pushed away as the boy spoke “Cui, find me a rock.” 

He nodded and moved, eyes on the ground-searching. 

They were taller than him, stronger. He looked over at the girl, seeing her cheeks flush a dark shade before she turned back, eyes bright and angry. “Stop-“ she reached for his wrist, grasping tightly. He rolled his eyes in response, shaking his arm to loosen her grip. Legs splayed on the rock, moving around and trying to gain traction. They began arguing, the other boy... Cuixtli. He remembered his name now, shouted out by the boy’s father in the early morning when the boy tried to sneak away from his lessons. He stood by, small oval rock in his hand, brows raised slightly as he watched them argue. 

Black eyes twisting around, so small underneath the fingers of the larger boy. His heart beat faster as he thought about what to do. Faster... he was faster than them. He knew it like he knew the breath he breathed in to his lungs, tightening his fists into balls before relaxing and lunging forward. Slipping his hands beneath the boys fingers. He pulled back in surprise-shouting out his name as he turned and ran to the nearest tree, clutching the animal tightly against his chest. “Ko’atal-“ his name thrown out again. He reached the tree-not turning back- finding a hold in its bark and beginning to climb. It was easier with both hands, he huffed under his breath as he continued up, holding his body as close to the tree as he could, sinking his toes into holes in the bark, pushing and pulling himself up to where the branches began jutting out. Easier now, finding a grip on the branches and pulling himself up faster, higher. He could still hear his name being called out, now by all three of them. He sat down, his back against the tree, bark rubbing almost painfully against his skin as he tried to link his legs around the branch. A quick peek down, they stood there-looking up at him. A soft sigh, letting out the air from his chest. He opened up his fist, finding the animal clinging to his skin. It didn’t move. Poking it once it pushed against his finger, happy it was still with him. He set his hand against his stomach, watching as it pressed its small limbs against his skin, surprised that it still did not jump away. He thought it must be resting, just like he was now. He looked back down, the children gone now. They would rest for awhile longer, he laid back against the tree-whispering softly to his companion. A few minutes, or maybe it was more. The sun trailing across the sky, shadows darkening. 

He could feel her presence before he heard her, a smile on his face as he moved and looked down. Her voice, the warmth and lilt hugging his skin. She asked what he was doing up in the tree, affection and curiosity in her question. He began his climb down, careful with his companion. “Ko’atal, it appears as if you were born in a tree-“ she knelt down, placing her hands on his cheeks and pressing her lips against his forehead. He offered out his hand, showing her the friend he had been caring for. “Where did you find it?” She whispered softly, gently pressing a finger against the side of it’s body. 

“Near the water, he should go back.” 

“Let us take him back, together. Do you wish to be carried?” 

He nodded, smiling as he was lifted up, resting his head against his mother’s shoulder as they entered through the trees, making their way back. 

“Ko’atal, did you clean your hands?” 

“Yes.” He held them up for her to see, fighting back laughter when she ran her fingers under his arms and down his sides. 

“Your father should be home soon, once he arrives we shall sit and eat. Such a long day for him...” she glanced outside, eyes sweeping over the sky. He hopped down from his seat, seeking out Cuicani. Calling out her name, she appeared in the room swiftly, loud sound of her breathing filling the room as she shook with excitement-her tongue sweeping over his fingers as he stroked at the fur on her face. 

“You just washed your hands-“ his mother chided, her voice stern for a moment before she laughed softly. She turned back, busying herself with a treat for Cuicani, a hard strip of smoked meat-cutting into it she began singing. He sat down on the floor, Cuicani following his movements and laying beside him, rolling over onto her back as he continued stroking at her black fur. His mother singing, he keyed in on the sound. His favorite sound, loved it as much as he loved her. Clear and strong, rising up high and dropping low with the words she sang. He hummed turning back when he felt his mother’s hand, taking the treat and offering it over to his friend, smiling as she devoured it. A deeper voice, meeting his mother’s on the same word. He glanced up, his father’s frame filling up the doorway, listening more intently as their voices met, and than their bodies. A tight embrace as they continued singing, their voices filling up the room, deep and warm. He stood up when he caught sight of his father motioning for him, walking over Cuicani spread out on the floor. Pulled up into his mother’s arms once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cemanahuatl-Nahuatl term for world.


	19. In your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotal-Pov. Songs of note: Walk away-The James gang. My eyes can only see you-Dolly Parton.

“Hey-"

“Yes?” gaze drawn to his face in an instant, taking note of the small grin that seemed almost sheepish in nature. Eyes drawn to his lips, pulled to them-focusing on the shape, trailing down the scar. Thankful that he felt comfortable enough to be without his mask, the naked emotion that crossed his face-the beauty of his lips pulling into that smile. The look on his face when he took off on that horse, the determination and heat behind his eyes, pure joy painted on his face like he’d never seen before. What he had wished to say to him, his words that did not leave his mouth, forced back into his mind. He returned his focus up, waiting for Erron to continue.

“You wanna drive? I know you get a kick out of it... just here-in the city.”

In the city was manageable. He opened up his hand-catching the keys as they were tossed to him. Walking past him as they switched seats he noticed Erron avoiding his gaze. “There’s uh, a burger place down by the main road. Saw it on our way over here... I could go for some grub. What about you? Hungry?”

“Voracious, what is that saying... I’m so hungry that I could-" he paused, remembering the phrase “eat the south bound end of a north bound skunk...” he spoke the words slowly, taking a glance at him, Erron shutting his eyes and grinning, nodding vehemently in agreement.

"Same here..." a circular motion with his hand, craning his neck to get a good view all the way as he helped him back out “twist it, all the way-" the car jostling side to side as they rolled out of the field and back onto the main road. “Now you just drive, I’ll keep my eyes peeled. Caught sight of it near an intersection...”

A steady silence in the car, driving back down the way they'd come. Traffic lights stopping their movement for too long, people darting barefoot across the road. He lowered his window, feeling stuffy and too tightly squeezed into the car-he set an arm out-pleasure at the sensation of warm air over his skin. Distracted, he turned his hand over-staring at his palm and the scar that ran diagonally across it. "Ko'atal, green light-" brought back, he gingerly prodded the gas and moved on. Several miles down, the atmosphere around them darkening slightly, the glare of street lights and bright signs calling his attention. Into a turn lane, directed by Erron when he finally caught sight of what he was looking for. “Do I turn?” he took note of the flashing yellow signal, staring at the lane of oncoming traffic nearing the intersection. 

“No, wait-yeah. Go ahead.” 

Twisting the steering wheel, cutting as cautiously as he could in front of a car that slowed-sound of a horn blaring. "Fuck-" 

“You insisted I turn...”

“My fault, I thought-” sharp breaths taken in followed by a nervous chuckle "Sake's alive... my ticker. Go ahead and follow that truck in front of us."

He followed the off white pickup truck in front of them-a smiling face peering at them drawn through the dust on it's exterior, spewing a cloud of exhaust as it inched forward. Kotal rolled up his window, nose stinging as he saw a couple out of the corner of his eye. Pressing down gently on the brake peddle, receiving a small wave from the couple, one he returned with a smile. They were young, if he could place their ages, no older than twenty. Though he couldn’t hear them he could see the laughter on their faces.

“Damn kids... ain’t a crosswalk. Now pull up a bit, right here-" Erron unbuckled himself, leaning over the center arm rest and staring at the menu board. 

"Here?"

"A little bit further, just kiss the gas..."

He rolled down the window again, lips pursed when it stopped half way and refused to move-he pointed outside "Do I order from there?" a speaker set into a bright red metal pillar-buzzing with a burst of static as he spoke. 

"Sure do, just go ahead and shout. They'll hear ya, it's like a two way radio." Erron offered, leaning back into his seat and making himself comfortable "Oh you'll love this..."

Providing their order as Erron mentioned what he wanted and suggested what he might like-breaking down as quickly as he could what a burger was, Kotal's curiosity growing. "Are you certain that will be enough for us both..." he dug through his back pocket, pulling out his wallet that was near falling apart. A pull of worry in his stomach, wondering where he set down the camera-gone quickly once he recalled he had carefully set it into the glove-box when he first sat down. 

"You okay? Lookin' all balled up." 

Driving up closer behind the pickup, he noted the poorly hidden uneasiness in his voice-reassuring him with a nod. Struggling with the window again, glass squealing as he pushed it down. He took the outstretched boxes he was offered, holding them close to his chest as he tried to pass one out to Erron, hearing him mumble out a soft complaint as they tried to situate themselves. "Here, just hand them both over-don't spill anything." Reaching out for the drink he had ordered he tried to drive with one hand, gently rolling over a curb that nearly spilled their food according to Erron's stream of curses. 

"We're running on fumes-" Erron made note of the gasoline tank's meter before taking a long sip from his cup. 

Kotal rubbed his fingers along the sides of his box, feeling the heat of the cardboard and staring at the food placed carefully inside of it. Gasoline, there would surely be time for it later. "We can attend to that tomorrow..." a loud belch pulling his eyes away from the burger he was reaching out for.

"It's the pop... goddamn that hurt." Erron rubbed at his stomach, setting his drink down and grabbing a handful of french fries from the box set on his lap. 

He lifted up his burger, pulling back the grease stained wrapper and studying it for a minute before taking a bite. A chuckle from Erron as he closed his eyes, reveling in the contrasting textures and taste, bright crunch of lettuce and the crust on the burger patty coated with warm cheese. He could easily eat several of them, wondering if he should order more, once again enthralled by the food's of Earthrealm. Another bite, sauce trailing down his chin-sweeping it up with his thumb.

“This is... there are no words-"

“Right? Yeah... first time I had a burger all I could do was cry. Maybe I’m exaggeratin', but you know what I mean...” mumbled out through a mouthful, burger in hand already halfway gone. 

Chocolate hugging his taste buds-licking his lips as he set down his milkshake. “Would you care for a taste?” focusing on the rest of his boxes contents he pointed at his drink.

“Nah, I’m fine with... what’s this again... coke.”

“Are you certain? I do not mind-"

“Alright, hand it over.” Kotal offered it out, Erron quickly taking it and fiddling with the straw as he took a glance outside. Darkness seeping into the sky before them, behind them the sun glaring near the horizon. “It’s good, leave me a bit if you want...”

Focusing on their food, talking about the rodeo's events. Erron falling into a fit of laughter again when Kotal brought up the mutton busting. He drank more of his milkshake holding the taste in his mouth. Concern entering him-about the way Erron had held himself earlier, in the way he seemed to avoid his eyes. He wondered if he was nervous, self conscious about being without his mask for so long. He would find a way to bring it up. Turning the stereo on-soft whir of the cd spinning- he rolled down the dial with his fingers before offering out the cup back to Erron. “I quite like this singer...” searching through a few tracks and ending on one of his favorite songs. A sweet crooning voice, lyrics that pulled him in. 

Erron focused on the cup-removing the lid and peering inside “do ya? I think you might just have a soft spot for that southern accent...”

“My eyes can only see you.” the title of the song, memorized from the cd case. 

“What?” Erron paused from lifting the cup up over his mouth.

“A song, by Dolly. I would advise you use a spoon, that looks perilous...” 

“Pick another song... I know what I'm doing..." opening his mouth, he patted at the cup's bottom-trying to move the thick liquid “Son of a bitch-“ cup thrown down into the cupholder between them, the cold mixture running down his face. “I got it in my damn eyes...” he wheezed through a rough laugh. Collecting up their remaining napkins, Kotal chuckled gently-a mild amusement at the state of him. “Ease up, shoving napkins into my face like that, goddamn it-“ his hands gently shooed away. “Now my face is gonna be all sticky...”

Hunching over the steering wheel, he tried to fight back a laugh. He met Erron's eyes when he turned to stare at him, face cleaned and a mess of crumpled up napkins in his lap. “do you need more napkins?”

“No... I'm all set. Thanks for leaving me that milkshake... at least some of it got in my mouth.”

Exiting the car he searched out a garbage can, tossing their trash in. He stood beside it for a moment, taking everything in-staring up at the dissolving colors behind them along the horizon-dark blue hues melting into a softer cyan tinge. willing himself to move-he sat back down in the car carefully, swinging his legs in and placing a hand on the center of the steering wheel. “Go on, honk it-“

“Honk what?” Struggling with the seatbelt for a moment, he pulled it tight across his chest. Erron showed him the motion with his hand before leaning back against his head rest, corner of his lip pulled up into a weak smile. Hand back on the center of the steering wheel, he applied pressure-a faint grimace pulled out of him in response to the noise. Erron snorting out a short breath in response.

Familiar streets, recognizing them from when they had driven in the night before. He turned the stereo dial up-a song he had been enjoying, listened to a few times over, pressing at the skip button until he reached it. He drummed on the steering wheel, matching the beat and wetting his lips. The words flowed easily and freely, his heart beating faster in his chest and his smile growing. Notes that rose up high-he knew he couldn’t reach, laughing to himself as he turned over to catch Erron’s eyes at a stop light. Surprise on his face-staring at him with a slack expression-a grin spreading once their eyes met. All he could do was laugh, his laughter short lived when he heard his voice-joining in-breathing life into the next lyrics. To his ears, the most pleasurable sound rivaled by few others. In the past, a few occasions in which he’d been offered the chance to listen-the sound so bright, the lilt of his voice-so much meaning behind the words he sang.

“I’ve got myself in the worst mess I’ve been....” Erron’s voice near drowning out the music, words that he leaned into-slipping through Kotal’s skin.

He sighed, feeling an intensity of contentment in his chest and meeting Erron’s voice with his own. They sang together, quick glances stolen-the surprise in Erron’s eyes replaced by a soft curiosity. Excitement running through him as they continued, their voices growing louder-heart beating faster still. “You just turn your pretty head and walk away." He held on to the note, keeping it in the air for a moment. The music ebbing and moving on to the next track. He flicked down the turn signal, slowing his breathing as he turned to face Erron again. “I missed your singing...”

“Missed it?” A slight tremble in his voice, the interruption of breathless laughter.

“Very much so, it has been a fairly long time since you last... played your guitar.”

“Huh, I guess it’s been a spell. But hey, how about you?” He nudged his shoulder gently “I mean, butter my butt and call me a biscuit-didn’t known you could hold a tune...”

“My mother...” he could feel it, nose stinging as his throat tightened, a deep happiness in his heart as he remembered her-heard her voice flowing through him. Her voice was as much his, countless songs he still remembered-the songs that told of their lives, legends, love-it flooded him, the sound of his people-songs and music held so dear. “You could say she taught me. Rarely a moment in which she was not singing...”

“Well, I’d say she did a damn good job in teaching you... you should uh.... sing more often.” Kotal turned to face him again, the man's brows lifted slightly-eyes looking deep into him.

“Perhaps I will, though I’m certain you’d grow weary of it.”

“Don’t think that’s possible...” Erron cleared his throat, glancing out through his window

* * *

Erron crawled onto his bed, kicking off his boots and shucking off his clothing-pushing them off to the side of the bed. "Could it possibly be broken?" Kotal leaned down, picking up the discarded clothing in his path, folding up Erron's trousers and shirt before setting them onto the nightstand as he walked over to his bed. Staring down at the mattress for a moment before moving to remove his own clothing. Folded and put beside Erron's pile of clothing. He set a hand down on the mattress and jostled the bed, hearing the loud creak of wood again. A low sigh leaving him, he placed his hands on his hips-in the morning he would have to settle the damages.

"How about..." he looked back at hm. Erron sitting up and scratching at his chest."You sleep in my bed here... I can handle sleeping on the floor again-"

He wouldn't let Erron sleep on the floor. Shaking his head he assured him it was not necessary. 

"No, it's fine. I've slept on worse, trust me."

"The other night you slept on the floor-you woke up in agony."

"Agony? I was hung over..." 

"Erron, can you assist me with this mattress?"

He ran his hands over the end of one side, making his way to the center. Erron walked over, muttering under his breath-seemingly determined to continue their conversation. They lifted it up, turning it carefully to avoid hitting anything-setting it down in front of the bed frame. A soft whistle, Erron taking a look down at the bed frame, thin wooden beams snapped. "Looking like Popsicle sticks... no wonder you broke them... sure you’ll be fine down there?”

“Your concern is appreciated...” making his way to the bathroom, he turned back and watched him lean down-examining the broken frame. 

Back in the room, noticing the excess of sheets and pillows tossed onto the mattress. "Hey, found my glasses..."

He sat himself down, looking over at Erron before laying back and trying to relax his body. "Where were they?" scratching at the stubble underneath his jaw and running his fingers to his Adam's apple. Looking forward to shaving himself in the morning-not accustomed to having this length of facial hair.

"In the pocket of my shirt, y'know the one I was wearing first day we were out here. Damn happy they ain't broke. The man who made these for me... he'd kick my ass from the beyond the grave if they were."

Laughing softly at Erron's tone, a light seriousness that ended in a chuckle. "What do you think?" he opened his eyes, staring up at Erron-placing the glasses on and pulling a thoughtful face. 

"Remove them..." he mused, tension leaving his body as his relaxation deepened. Watching as Erron removed them with a flourish and raised a brow. 

"With or without?" 

"Place them back on again... I'm not certain." Pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes in mock concentration. 

Erron huffed out a grumbled noise-halfway between a laugh and a groan. "You ass..." he set the glasses on the nightstand, balancing them on top of his folded shirt. "Doing alright down there?"

“I am well" he reached for a pillow, kneading it with his hands before placing it behind his head. "this is preferable to what you were insisting.”

“Right... if I end up tripping over you when I wake up to take a piss... that’s on you, pal.”

“There is enough room" he motioned to the narrow space beside him "you are being overly dramatic.”

“Am I? Look at how much room you’re takin’ up. Almost don’t fit on that bed anyhow.”

“Such remarkable observation skills...”

“Yeah... sometimes I spook myself with how damn talented I am."

A wheezed out gasp of breath from Erron when he stared up at him, trying to provide the most serious expression. They rested for a moment, an easy silence that highlighted their breathing. Remembering the trout he patted at his stomach "when we return to Outworld, I will treat you-a meal of my own making.” his voice slow, sleep within him pulling him down. He considered what to make, mouth watering at the thought of his preferred dishes. 

“Sayin’ you’ll cook for me?” Erron laid out on his stomach, crawling over to the end of the bed.

“For us, and yes. As a thank you, for the meal you prepared.” He took in a deep breath, feeling his limbs grow heavy. A glance over at Erron’s bed, smiling at the sight of his eyes looking down at him. Appreciative as always at the tussled hair and flushed cheeks, realizing that he had never seen Erron like this before their time spent in Earthrealm, the calm tiredness in his eyes before sleep and when he awoke, the reassuring sensation that ran through his veins when he saw him like this. He would always wake earlier than him, taking a moment to himself and watching the sun rise up and spread it's light over the earth. Observing him for a moment-splayed out on his bed, breathing deep and the occasional rumble of a loud snore-before leaving his bed and heading outside. That time outside... spent thinking about him-listening to the birds as they busied themselves in the warmth of early morning-arguing with himself. He did not wish to take advantage of him given the position that they were in... his friendship worth more to him than anything else he could contemplate.

“Well then, I’d have to do the same right back. We’ll get stuck in an endless loop.” Erron chuckled, resting his chin on his arms.

“So be it...” He responded softly as he closed his eyes, comfort growing in him-he’d be more than happy to spend the night like this, no real need for sleep when his heart and stomach were so full and content. It would be an early morning though. He’d set up the alarm clock with Erron's help, only a few curses thrown out when they tried to figure out how it worked. A few that he had yet to hear, ones that left him asking Erron questions and laughing at his explanation's. He tried to hide his frown, it pulling instinctively on his lips when he caught Erron’s eyes quickly dart away from his gaze when looked back up at him “Goodnight, Erron.”

“Night" Erron shuffled back in his bed, reaching the light switch above the cluttered nightstand.

It took a moment for his eyesight to adjust, cool grey hues around him. Hands behind his head, he considered the options, not able to push away the longing to say here at least a day more. Rumbling entering the room again, a distant wail-metallic and echoing. Anything that could arise in delaying them here was a concern he initially had. Arguing with himself again, he sighed deeply-the sound filling up the room-bed frame creaking faintly as Erron turned in his bed."Ko'atal..."

"Yes?"

"In your language... how do ya say goodnight?"

He set his hands onto his stomach, feeling the thump of blood running fast through his arms and legs. Drawing a hand to his forearm-thumbing the thickened skin that cut across horizontally. Cheeks aching from the smile that instantly spread on his face "Follow my voice... cualli yohualli." He repeated it again, Erron's voice echoing his as he formed the sounds. Erron spoke it on his own, adding his name to his lips.

"Sleep tight, Erron." What was birthed in him, what he had known and embraced-growing stronger with each day. The sensation of being parched for too long, coming upon water and drinking. Quenched and soothed. Nothing in his mind now except for the sound of Erron's voice as he sang, as they both lifted up their voices together, vibrations embracing each other. Chest tightening, heart beating faster-who his heart longed for and desired, settled safely and warm right beside him. 


	20. Take it easy

A gentle brightness in the room-rays of soft light dancing along the walls-he shifted beneath the covers, lifting his arms up and stretching. Faint images of the dream he’d just woken up from dancing across his mind as he willed himself to wake up, his body still tired-wanting to slip back into sleep. Alarm clock cutting through the silence and starling him into action-sitting up in his bed and feeling the tug of fabric tight across his crotch. He groaned, reaching under the covers and confirming what he already knew. The alarm's blare castigating, a near welcome distraction though he wanted to reach over, tear it from it's outlet and chuck it outside. 

The door opened gently, more light and early morning air entering the room. He threw himself against the stiff mattress, turning over to his side and shutting his eyes tightly. 

"Good morning."

“Don’t see what’s so good about it...” he mumbled out-trying to make himself comfortable-his erection pushing into the mattress as he rolled into his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow.

“A brand new day, the sun has blessed us with it’s presence once more...” Kotal rounded the bed, stopping in front of the mattress on the floor-bending down to lift it up by it's side and setting it beside the broken bed-frame. He hummed under his breath as he moved, the sound still reaching Erron through the alarm's drone.

Far from feeling blessed, he took in a shallow breath-smelling the sweat that permeated his pillow.

Kotal walked over to the bed stand, switching off the alarm. Some relief in Erron, free from the sound that had needled into his mind-he focused on tensing his thighs, willing the blood to move. 

“Would you like to shower first?”

“Huh?" a dull ache in his thighs as he put more effort in his attempts, he sighed-the sour taste of sleep in his mouth. "Sure, I'll go first, give me a sec."

Kotal busied himself in the room, humming softly to himself and focusing his attention on the small coffee machine set beside the television set. Sound of water from the bathroom faucet, his heavy footsteps- all sounds Erron keyed in on before the bitter smell of coffee filled the room. He drifted in and out of shallow sleep, nodding off whenever he managed to open his eyes. Kotal set a mug-filled to it's brim-on the night stand. "There must be someone in the office by this time..." he spoke slowly, a softer tone than usual that barely reached Erron. 

Propping himself up on his elbows with a groan, taking a lot at the mug-steam rolling up into the air "Hmm?" 

"The bed-" Kotal paused, turning back to look at his handiwork before continuing, words punctuated with a sigh "The damages must be attended to..." 

Erron reached for the mug, pulling his finger's back at the unexpected heat of the mug's handle "hopefully they don't charge you an arm and a leg-" he looked up at him-already fully dressed with the clothing he'd been wearing the day prior. 

"There is no need to worry, I will return with all my limbs intact." a lighthearted chuckle leaving him, deepening as Erron scoffed and carefully took a sip of coffee. 

Overly bitter, a harsh chemical aftertaste that overpowered the almost nonexistent taste of sugar. Pulling a reactive frown that hurt all the muscles in his face "this is shit, Ko'atal..."

Already making his way out the door, tossing back an apologetic look before softly closing the door. 

He showered quickly, keeping the water as cold as he could stand it-warming himself up with a rough hotel towel that left his skin raw. Sitting down at the foot of his bed he studied his boots again-digging his nails against the holes rubbed into the rubber sole, peeling back what rubber was lifting up on the heel. He pulled them on, stretching his toes out as he touched at the supple leather of the toe box. Buttoning up his shirt he let himself drift back into that dream, chuckling halfheartedly at himself before he caught sight of the door knob turning. "They assured me this was minimum they could charge..."

Erron took the sheet of paper offered out to him, raising his brows and letting out a low whistle "Christ... doubt that bed is even worth that much." he handed it to Kotal, shrugging his shoulders.

"They inquired about how I broke it..." Kotal mentioned, reaching out for the coffee he'd set aside for himself earlier-taking a sip and holding the liquid in his mouth, a flabbergasted pull of surprise on his face.

"Told ya it was shit-"

He laid back against the headboard of his bed, listening to the sound of shower water coming from the bathroom. Looking over at his briefcase, he considered the rucksack tossed inside. The plastic razors and shaving cream had been ignored, he'd much rather prefer the level of scruff he was at than shave without his tools. Maybe, just maybe he'd find what he was looking for. He searched through the rucksack he pulled out from the briefcase, quickly coming upon his mask first. Lifting it up, he studied it for a moment-touching at the leather, rolling his fingers over the strap. He set it in his lap as he continued, pushing away the metal flask to a corner, smiling to himself when he caught sight of a short leather strop-set beside a small pinewood box. He placed his mask back inside, safely tucked into a corner. Reaching for the box, setting it down beside him on the bed. He opened it, touching the scales of his razor-a muted yellow and brown hue of bison horn. Picking it out of it's casing he balanced it on a finger-a weight he was well familiar with.

A slow pace back to the bathroom door, nearly dragging his feet against the carpet-looking around-wanting to soak in every detail of this morning. He rapped at the door, the sound of shower water long since passed. "I forgot to shave..." temple against the door, he leaned his shoulder against it. All he needed was to wet the hard soap bar for his lather, a few towels-he'd shave with the small mirror in the room. The door opened, Kotal beckoning him in with a wave of his hand-towel wrapped tightly around his waist, droplets of water hugging his skin,face covered in a layer of shaving cream-glancing at the box in Erron's hand before refocusing on the mirror.

Erron took in a breath, steam still lingering in the room, wrapping around them and fogging up the edges of the mirror. Setting up on the counter beside Kotal, he stared at the space that had been wiped clean of the fog-looking into his eyes, catching the sight of a few grey hairs on his upper lip. "Found my razor..." 

Kotal edged over to the side of the counter, setting down the small plastic razor he had been holding in his hand. He sighed, turning his face up to offer Erron a smile.

"You havin' some trouble over there?" Taking up the space Kotal had offered, he set up his soap and brush beside the sink, offering out one end of the strop to Kotal. 

"I am much more accustomed to using a sharper edge..." he held tight to his end, lifting his free hand and rubbing at an irritated patch of skin on his neck.

"Yeah, that puny little number ain't gonna help you none-" Erron chuckled, flicking open the razor in his right hand, holding the other end of the strop in his left. "I won't get your fingers, don't worry." A few sweeps up and down, sharpening the edge-the sound of steel against leather. Kotal kept his gaze down, staring at the flash of silver, Erron noticing his focus and running the edge up and down once more.

Sharpened just right, set down closed on the counter-Erron worked up his lather, looking up every now and then at Kotal. Now attempting to move the small razor's head against his chin, near the crook of his jaw-slight frustrated huffs of air leaving him occasionally-brows furrowed tightly as he stared into the mirror. Warm lather built up and clinging to the hairs of his brush, Erron coated his cheeks-breathing in the faint smell, a scent similar to lavender-the lather clinging thick to his face. Rolling his wrist he stared down at the bright silver before bringing it up to his cheek, muscle memory of pressure-pulling his skin tight with his free hand-beginning the blade's melody. Going over his cheeks and chin, wiping the blade off with each swipe-pleasure at the sensation and sound. Underhanded, keeping a close eye on his reflection-listening to the blade as he did his neck and jawline. He whistled softly as he finished, cleaning his face with warm water and patting his skin dry. A smile to himself in the mirror, running his hand over the smooth skin of his chin. Looking over at Kotal he noticed his eyes on him, trailing over his face before flicking down to the razor on the counter. Kotal set down his razor again, scratching at the skin of his left cheek-devoid of shaving cream yet hair still sparsely covered his skin. "This is... useless."

"Here, let me help." he offered out a towel to him. Considering for a moment his decision, he could't watch him tear at his skin. "Go on and sit..." he motioned over to the toilet. Kotal sat down, taking the towel to his face and wiping off the shaving cream that was steadily melting on his skin. Erron lathered up the shaving soap once more, building it up on the brush before handing it over to him, Kotal sweeping it over his face and neck-fully covered and sticking well.

"Look up-" he stepped over to Kotal, standing in front of him-razor in hand. He gingerly pressed two fingers under his chin, a slight pressure-trying to ignore his quickening heart and the swirling heat in his stomach. Kotal took in a deep breath, tipping his head back slightly before closing his eyes. Fingers held against the tine of his razor, rolling his wrist one-he set to work on the right side of his face-easing the angle on to his cheek-cautious yet assured in his own skills. With his free hand he pulled the along his jawline, tension held right. A single swipe, gliding effortlessly along-the sound of a face being worked naked-butter spread on toast-filling the room again. Music to Erron's ears. A short tune-whistled as he kept working. He focused on his task, taking in the sight of Kotal just the same-the sensation of skin against skin-where his fingertips met his face, a touch he tried not to focus on too much. Heartbeat evening out yet still thumping in his chest, he remembered him singing last night, the sound of his voice-the surprise he'd felt. Clear and deep-a warm brightness to his cadence. Just like him. A person unlike any he'd ever met in all his born years. The realization that had seeped into him once he accepted what he was feeling, the strength and gentleness in his chest, one that frightened and comforted him all the same. The people he'd known, and truly cared for-he'd known it. But never like this. 

Blade cleaned of lather and hair, he looked down at it-it's silver catching a reflection of it's surroundings before he lined it up again-the skin of neck and under his jaw. He could feel the pulse of blood beneath his fingertips. More swipes, listening and feeling the feedback of the blade. The smell of the lather-sweet and floral-filling up his nose. Almost finished, he pulled the skin around his Adam's apple taut, steady pressure as he eased the blade over his skin-short swipes, watching the buildup on the blade. He cleaned it quickly, small rough towel that he'd used now sodden with lather. Eyes still closed, his deep breathing that had joined in with the melody of the blade since he began now slower. And judging by the way his chest rose, his breaths so far apart-he wondered if Kotal had fallen asleep. "You awake down there?"

One eye opened in response, the corner of his lip twitching up "not for very much longer..."

“Need some more coffee? Damn, that shit hurt my soul....”

“As it did mine... I disposed of it down the sink."

“Where it belongs...” steadying his hand once more-a glint of light on the blade. Kotal, eyes closed again-lips pulled up into a smile. That smile that sent his heart tumbling, wanting nothing more than to see it on his face for as long as possible. Fingers under his chin, tipping his face up more-bringing his tool to Kotal’s upper lip as he moved his fingers up, touching at his skin-a pull here, going slack and tightening the skin in the opposite direction, careful.

Below his lower lip cleaned up, he ran his thumb against the underside of lip-picking up the slim trail of shaving cream that clung to it. He paused, Kotal parting his lips and breathing out slowly. His lips, where his thumb had pressed against, warmer than his face-a heat that surprised him. He cleared his throat, taking a step back and giving Kotal room. "You’re all set, hoss. Lookin’ like a million bucks, all thanks to yours truly.”

“Like a million bucks?” Kotal stood up slowly-a grin on his face as he rubbed his chin. “I will be the judge of that...”

“Go on then, mirrors right behind you-" He couldn't help but chuckle at his tone, the soft taunting rise of a brow. 

“See that red patch? That was you, hacking at your damn neck like a mad man...” he cleaned up the counter, placing his razor back into the box  “well?”

“Thank you, Erron. More important than my mere appearance-I feel like a million bucks. You are very skilled with that blade...” 

“Yeah, been shavin’ long enough-should be half decent.” He ran his hand over his cheek, watching as Kotal turned on the faucet and splashed water across his face-washing away small flecks of shaving cream and then burying his face in the towel. “Smooth as silk on shoeshine...” a muffled laugh from behind the towel, Kotal standing up straight and rolling his shoulders. Their eyes met through the mirrors reflection, that twinge of energy rolling through him-thinking about the heat from his lips again. “Unless you wanna hitch it back to their base, the car could use some gas...”

Mind a haze-picking at the steering wheel, flecks of rubber falling steadily into his lap. He took in a deep breath, mouth parched. Coffee in the thermos long gone, plastic bottles of water emptied and tossed into the back seat. He glanced over at Kotal, thumbing through a driver’s manual, humming under his breath along to the music. Biting his tongue, wanting to take that book from his hands and pull over to the side of the road, spill his guts to this man-to hell with making a fool of himself. “The gasoline station... you passed it. Are you well?” An undertone of concern in his voice, he turned to look at Erron.

“Ya gotta tell me before I’ve actually gone past it...”

“You told me you knew where it was, Erron.”

“We’re fine, just a little u-turn right here... don’t worry about it."

He hopped out of the car, mind caught up in a whirl of thoughts. Steadying himself, he focused on what he felt for him-letting everything else fall to the wayside. “Filling it up, yeah?” A shout towards the car, not hearing a response but knowing it would be best. Nozzle in the gas tank,he rubbed his free hand over his smooth cheeks and chin, remembering the warmth of Kotal’s face as he shaved him. “Damn it, Erron...”

Car filled up, he set the hose back, ripping the small paper receipt out of the machine as it was printed. Walking back to the car his pace slowed. "Hey-"

"Hey..." he found Kotal reading through the manual again, slowly lifting his gaze up to meet him. He leaned down, setting his hand's onto the open window sill.

"I gotta go take a piss, don't leave without me."

Looking back to the manual, reading through a passage about airbag deployment "I won't abandon you..." he reassured Erron, now closing the manual and pushing back against his seat "you have my word."

Jumping over an oil slick, he made his way toward the gas stations convenience store. It was full inside, packed with people: travelers, truck-drivers, it was easy to tell them apart. The smell of coffee strong in the air-walking to the back of the shop and pushing past bodies. "Sir, could I talk to you for a moment?" Erron's stomach sank. He craned his neck back, adrenaline running through him in an instant. A patrol man, standing beside a food kiosk-muffin in hand and a cup of coffee in the other. 

"Wish I could, but I really can't talk-" his words poured out. He thought about that evening in the bar, tried to remember the town's name. "Need to hit the John, about to shit my pants here-" his pace picked up again, swinging around the corner to the restroom's and following the hallway down-shower's for the truck driver's, surely there'd be an exit nearby. He shoved against the door, finding it swung open easily-out into an gravel lot beside a rusting dumpster. He hit the ground running, heading back to the front side of the convenience store, deep breaths of air that stung his nose. 

Throwing himself into the car, Kotal stared over at him "Is there an issue?" he questioned softly.

“No there ain’t... well not if I have anything to say about it-" Erron turned the engine over, throwing the car into drive and stomping down on the gas. An uncomfortable lurch forward, wheel's spinning as he guided the car out of the gas station. Left-onto the highway and down to merge with the interstate-heading towards traffic. Right... all he could see was empty road. "You have a map, yeah?"

Lips pulling into a faint frown “Erron-"

“Listen, you said so yourself, ya ain’t leaving Earthrealm a delinquent. You sure as hell ain’t gonna see the inside of a jail cell... I won’t let that happen.” The car squealed in protest of the speed as he turned, the cabin vibrating as the speed climbed. He mentioned the man that he'd seen in the convenience store, reminding Kotal of the bar down in Roosevelt. "So, how about those maps?"

"We have... many maps. Though I believe it would be a sensible decision to speak with this law enforcement officer..."

"That won't end well, go on-grab a map. What's this damn road called..." he muttered through his teeth, eyes narrowed as he eased off the gas slightly-he glanced down at the speedometer, pursing his lips as the needle jumped down to seventy. Following the road-crumpling of paper as Kotal searched through a map-trying to figure out their position. A straight away that stayed flat for a few miles, before a deviation-following right. Near empty land on either side of them-thick barked trees heavily dotting the earth. "Where are we?" he wondered out loud, glancing over at the maps strew across Kotal's lap. 

"If I am correct... this appears to be route eighty seven. Judging by the turn... we are here." Kotal held up the map, pointing at a yellow lined road. 

"Seem's like we'll be late..." 

A low sigh, paper being crumpled again-Kotal cleaning up his lap and setting aside the maps he didn't need-keeping one on the dashboard. "Apparently."

The squealing sound that had been near constant the last few days, picking up in pitch and annoyance “Shit, don’t you do this you damn worthless-“

“Erron.”

“hunk of junk, this can’t be happening..." the steering wheel stiffened, he eased the car down to a more manageable speed-frowning as the steering wheel refused to budge unless he forced it. "can’t believe this...” a rhythmic thump now joining the squeal-smell of burnt rubber entering the cabin. 

Pulling over to the side of the road as best he could, gravel thrown behind them as the wheels sought traction. The squealing noise gone as he turned the car off and pocketed the keys. Erron slapped at the steering wheel, cheeks filled with the frustrated breath he was holding in. He leaned his forehead down against the steering wheel, the hiss of air leaving his lungs. “Goddamn it, this is all a bad dream...” eyes on Kotal, a quick glance.

"This is no dream.” Kotal unbuckled himself. Pushing his door open, he turned back to Erron-studying him silently for a moment before leaving the car. A ripple of anger in him, frustration at himself. He sighed, mashing his hand against his forehead. He look outside, an empty road-grass and fenced land on either side of them. Kotal touching at the hood of the car, slapping it gently and motioning for Erron.

Too hot outside, he longed for the cool air of the hotel room. Wanted to be back there in that bed, sleeping and dreaming that dream-would rather that than this “Move on over-give me some room...” he caught his tone, breathing out his nose harshly as he stared down at the hood of the car. Popped open, black smoke rolling up and billowing away with the air, he fanned his hand in front of his nose-coughing roughly as the smell hit him. The engine compartment, a mess of machinery he couldn’t make heads nor tails of-face growing hotter than he thought possible. He thought for a moment, trying to steady himself. “I don’t know much, y’know... bout this-“ he waved a hand over the engine compartment in front of them, keeping his gaze down “think there’s anything in that manual you had your nose in?”

“The manual is fairly informative, yet there is no extensive description on... an event such as what we find ourselves in...”

“Yeah, I thought so. Ko’atal, I’m gonna be straight with ya, if I’d known this car would give out...”  
  
“You could not have foreseen this." Kotal took a step back, tipping his gaze up to the smoke that was still lingering above them, climbing higher and dissipating. “Making contact with that officer might have ended more positively than you expected..."

“We can agree to disagree on that..."

Kotal nodded, a bemused expression on his face as he looked around them “But this experience was riveting to say the least.”

“Whoa there, do my ears deceive me?" he placed his hands on his hips, leaning back and appraising Kotal "Next time you can be the getaway driver..."

A deep sigh, brushing off Erron’s comment with a tutting of his lips before letting out a rumbling laugh.

“Hmm, I can see it...”

Searching through the trunk, Kotal called out to him-his voice punctuated with the slam of the trunk being shut.

“A phone? Really? Honest to goodness, did you forget they gave you that-“

Kotal walked back to him, flashing the object it his hand and turning it on "It was explicitly given to me for emergencies only... and I have been apprehensive about inadvertently breaking this device...” thumb wiping over it's glass face-concentration painting his features as he looked it over. 

“Uh huh..."

Leaning against the car he stared down the road-wavering lines of heat warping the distance-no cars driving by. "You don't have to shout, they can hear ya just fine..." he chuckled, Kotal's voice carrying-motioning with his free hand as he spoke. On the phone with the insurance company-it's number saved into the phone's contacts-along with Cassie and Jacqui's respective numbers. "How does this work..." Kotal murmured, turning the phone over in his hands.

"I don't know, something to do with satellites... pretty neat I suppose. What'd they say?"

Sneaking the phone into a back pocket, he turned back to stare at Erron "Despite my lack of knowledge of the area we are in, I managed to provide them a rough location..."

"And?"

"A tow truck will be here..." he hummed softly, looking up at the sky again-casting a side eyed glace back at Erron "In several hours."

"What?" Erron ran his hands up, scratching fervently at his hair as he stared back at Kotal. Hours out in this heat, he groaned "What?" he repeated himself, not wanting to believe the words, hoping he misheard. 

"Are you familiar with the word several?" a slight grin in response.

"Hand that phone over, damn bastard-probably holed up in an air conditioned room..."

Kotal shook his head, crossing his arms and leaning back against the car-groaning roughly as he shut his eyes.

"Ko'atal-"

"Erron. I will not allow you to harass an individual over this. Two to three hours perhaps, we can wait."

He repeated Kotal's words under his breath as he opened the passenger side door-grabbing his hat from the dashboard-he set it on, running his fingers down the brim "Maybe a car will stop, how about you..." he shut the door and stood beside Kotal. Following his gaze up, a biplane-stark yellow in contrast to the cloudless blue-high above them. "

"How about I?"

"Thumb a ride-maybe we can get someone to pull over... take a look at the car." his words trailed off "I don't know."

"Is this the hitch hiking you were speaking of?" curiosity in his voice, he trailed the plane as it shrunk in the distance. 

"Nah, I doubt those kid's would be happy if we just left his piece of shit car out here. Just get someone to pull over."

He quickly explained the practice "Yeah, that's it. Lookin' good." he shouted out, opening the car's door again and sitting down. Legs stretched out and resting on the gravel. In the shade of the car, free from the sun's rays though the heat inside seemed to cook him just the same. He looked at the phone Kotal had begrudgingly handed him-only after he assured him he wouldn't call the insurance number. He read the time, a short lived chuckle at the phone's background. 

Time checked again, he groaned. Thighs aching, sweating through his shirt-dreading another minute inside the car. "How about that?" He stood, hiking up his trousers as a small hatchback rolled towards them. Lights flashing once and a honk given out as it drove past them and away. Swallowing down an exasperated laugh "no bites, huh?"

"Unbelievable, am I doing this properly?"

He mulled over Kotal's question, pushing the brim of his hat up as he approached him. "Honest, most folks won't stop for a fella. Especially one as..." he searched for the right word "big as you."

"They are not stopping because of my size?" Kotal leaned against the car again, a frown tugging his lips down as he glanced at the road where they had come from. 

"Well I don't know. You're just a bit... well you're lookin' grumpy." 

"I believe it is your turn to try to elicit someone to pull over-" Kotal drew his hand over to his forearm, scratching at the skin as he turned to face Erron.

"Alright, alright. Settle down..." he muttered, fighting away the grin on his face-feeling it fall easily as Kotal made to unbutton his shirt-gaze locked on Erron's for a moment before he turned back and walked over to the trunk of the car.

"Sunbathin' again... get real comfy. We'll be here all day-" he toed the line of the shoulder, hopping from the tarmac over to the gravel-already dreading the hours that would surely trickle by. 

Setting his shirt across the glass of the rear window Kotal sat on the trunk-leaning against window with a low sigh "I am confident we'll receive assistance soon..." hands behind his head, he closed his eyes.

"Wanna bet?" Erron scoffed, looking back at him before setting his gaze on the land beside them. A small group of cattle, black skin held tight over heavy bodies as they slowly walked over the earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that police officer-I just wanted to tell him he had a tail light out.


	21. Breathe into me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erron and Ko'atal roll up their sleeves and pretend to know how cars work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. 
> 
> Mentioned/Implied suicidal thoughts.
> 
> POV changes are marked.

"If your tow truck shows up, I’ll owe ya a drink. If someone pulls over..." he took a few steps forward, kicking the gravel in his path. That bottle of whiskey, he smirked to himself-knowing full well it was likely enjoyed. “You’ll owe me a drink... a bottle of that pricey stuff I know you got holed away...” sweet, almost like honey-a golden amber in heavy glass bottles.

“Shall we shake on it?”

A strong grip, feeling the tough ridge of scarred skin in the center of his palm. He dropped his hand, turning around and walking down the shoulder once more. Occasionally he'd glance over to left, cattle moving slowly-heads down and teeth pulling up the long grass. Farther down the shoulder, slow steps-ignoring the burn of his cheeks, hoping to see the glint of light off a windshield, an approaching car to get them going and on their way. Back in Outworld soon, he stopped and looked around him. The heat in the air buzzing, smell of grass shedding it's seeds filling up his lungs. He wondered how he'd take that step, tell him. Hands on his hips, he swung his leg out and turned heel-the car not too far off.

Singing again, words to a song he tried to skip whenever it came up, along with several others he couldn’t stand to listen to. “Erron-" But him singing, he could stand listening to that.

“What’s up?” he patted at his back pocket, feeling the outline of his cigarette case he'd grabbed that morning.

“Piña colada... have you ever had one?”

“Sure, too sweet for my liking. Piña, that’s uh pineapple, you’d like that.” picking out the cigarette case he held it in his hand, smacking it gently against the palm of his left hand. "Heck, that’ll be the drink I owe ya.”

Kotal smiled, stretching out his chest and relaxing further. “Brain’s frying like a damn egg in a skillet..." Erron huffed, stuffing the cigarette case back into his pocket.

“That sounds delicious...” a murmured response, Kotal's eyes still shut.

“Ah, fried eggs... right?" A snorted laugh "Hey, you still got that quarter I gave ya...”

“I do-" He sat up slowly, searching in a front pocket of his jeans. Erron shook his head, expecting it to have been tucked away somewhere in his suitcase.

“Wanna see a magic trick?" Catching the coin as it was tossed over, he rested the coin on his thumb-flicking it up and catching it in his hand again. Placing it between his index finger and thumb he held it up close to Kotal. Closing his hand he flashed him a grin “lookit that...” palms up, hands empty-the quarter tucked tightly against his thumb and pushed away from sight. Kotal leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees-staring down at Erron’s hands with a gentle intrigue.

“Blue, what that clown called ya...” wanting his eyes back on his “real creative huh?”

Kotal laughed, a sudden noise-eyes back on Erron’s-a wry smile growing on his face “that reminds me, did I not assure you I would come up with a name for you?”

“Ah, come off it. Koko...” He chuckled, pulling a smile. Kotal eyes widening, his laughter deepening-shoulders rising up and down. “Got something behind your ear-“ he reached his hand forward, quickly feigning to pull something behind his ear-a flourish, bringing up the coin in between his forefinger and thumb-the movement quick enough and seamless. “Oh shit, theres your quarter-“ he rolled the coin over his knuckles, letting it rest on his thumb, flicking it out in Kotal’s direction. He caught it, holding it up to his face and looking it over-rubbing his thumb against the design on it’s face.

“Pretty good, yeah?”

“Impressive...” Kotal pocketed the quarter again before leaning against the window and sighing, his eyes on Erron before being drawn up above them.

“Any day now...” he pulled out his cigarette case again-turning his head and keeping his eyes on the road up ahead. The last cigarette, he plucked it out and rolled it between his fingers. Walking closer to the trunk of the car, he snapped the cigarette case shut and found a spot beside Kotal. The cattle alongside them, moving now past a large tree-taking turns rubbing their hide against the bark.

“I ain’t a cowboy, ain’t ever driven cattle.” Erron muttered softly, holding the cigarette tightly between his lips. He watched as Kotal drew a match across the rough edge of the matchbox, flame blooming and the smell of sulfur filling the air. Kotal leaned forward, eyes focused on the dancing flame, pressing it close to the end of the cigarette. Erron kept his eyes on him, taking in the features of his face-he took a drag as Kotal put out the match with a shake of his wrist, holding the smoke in his mouth for a beat, taking in the taste before blowing it out. They rested in silence, Erron working on the cigarette, occasionally offering it out to Kotal, his heart racing just a bit when he saw the man place it in his lips.

“You have mentioned a time... “ Kotal spoke lowly, eyes tracking the herd of cattle roaming over the earth.

“Ah, yeah... that was different. Only did that a handful of times with that one gang, they never split the cash we made fairly, so y’know-“ Erron shrugged, laying back and kicking off his boots, the sound of them hitting the pavement barely registering as a truck trailer hurtled past them. “Rustlin’ was too much work... pain in the neck. Damn annoyin’ pickin up a bawling calf and trying not to get stuck by it’s mama...” he chuckled, his lips pulling into a smile when he noticed Kotal’s amused expression. Kotal leaned stretched his legs and laid back against the car’s rear window, shutting his eyes and holding out the cigarette to Erron. “Ain’t nobody gonna stop, just our fuckin’ luck.” A car drove past them, Erron fixing his gaze on the driver and taking another drag. “Oh they’d stop for a young lady in a heartbeat...” he said, hopping off of the trunk and pacing around the car. It was too damn hot. He slapped his hand on the roof of the car as he muttered beneath his breath, his annoyance at their situation boiling in his stomach. “Erron-“ Kotal called out for him.

Groaning as he walked back to the trunk, gravel digging into the tender soles of his feet. “I’m pissed off, Ko'atal. Goddamn piece of shit car...” He threw the stubby end of the cigarette into the road then bent down to grab his boots.

“I understand why you are upset... someone will stop soon.” 

“Ya really think so? That’s some optimism... I’m thinkin we’ll have to strong arm a car if no one pulls over-“

Kotal stared at him, brows pinched together. Erron turned to meet his gaze “It’s a joke...” he placed his hands on his hips, looking up at the sky and letting loose a shout. A low moan from a cow followed-making Kotal laugh softly-he patted at the space beside him, urging him back to the trunk. Erron kicked at the gravel then turned around to face Kotal. He huffed at the man’s lack of concern, at the peaceful look on his face as he observed him. “Damn it all to hell...” he muttered, working now on unbuttoning his shirt, ripping it off with a flourish. He sat beside Kotal, the heat of the car burning into his thighs once more-offering his hat to him as he laid back and covered his face with his sweat sodden shirt. A slight breeze hit him, seeping through the fabric of the shirt-Kotal now fanning him with the hat. “I swear, if nobody stops in the next ten minutes... I’ll have to sell my soul to the devil-"

“Truly, is that necessary...”

“Yeah..." he rubbed the sweat away from his chest with a hand "come to think of it... I might have already sold it." he lowered his voice, breaking off into a laugh.

“That explains your talent." Kotal teased.

“Mmm, it sure does, don’t it?” the smell of his own sweat in his face, the heat of the car burning into him-comfortably uncomfortable, appreciating the slight breeze as Kotal kept fanning him-he felt his eyelids grow heavy, his breathing slowing. 

He awoke from his shallow sleep quickly, confusion at the sight before him. It was darker than when he had closed his eyes-long shadows painting the ground. Kotal walking over to the trunk, followed by a woman-dwarfed by him as she walked up beside him. He stopped beside Erron, reaching a hand out and patting his knee “I’ll take a look-“ Erron broke his eyes away from Kotal’s, turning to catch sight of the woman walking towards the open hood of the car. “I cannot thank you enough...” Kotal called after her, removing his hand from Erron's knee and striding off-joining the stranger at the hood of the car. 

Erron crossed his arms and stared at the two. She glanced up at him for a second before redirecting her attention to the cars interior. "Sounds like the accessory belt..." she mentioned to Kotal with a low whistle before walking over to Erron and offering her hand out "Marge."

“Erron, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance...” he took her hand, surprised by her grip-nearly breaking his hand as she squeezed tight.

“Likewise, how long you two been here?”

“Oh just a few hours... my friend here, owes me a damn drink-ain’t that so?” 

Kotal offered him a thumbs up, working on closing down the hood.

“Well, if you two want... I can drive you into town. I’m sure if you’d wait for a tow, car might be in the shop for a while.” she took a step back and stared at the car, shaking her head.

“Could this issue possibly be remedied without a...” Kotal walked up to them, looking to Erron for the word.

“A mechanic?"

“Well I think so, you two ever done any work on cars?" Marge looked them over, her eyes lingering on Erron. She ran a hand through her white hair "There’s an auto parts shop, can get yourselves a new belt and put it in...”

Kotal clapped his hands together, turning to look at Erron-an excited grin on his face. “We could attempt it...”

“Yeah, it’s not that complicated. I’ll help you guys out, got nothing else going on.” 

“I suppose we could give it a try...” he felt a breeze send goosepimples across his skin, realizing he was without his shirt.

Loading themselves up in the pickup truck, he buttoned up his shirt and relaxed into the worn leather seats. He listened to Kotal speak his appreciation again, Marge quick to shush him and offer a smile to both of them. Erron rolled his shoulders, head against his head rest-listening to them talk. Their words seeped through his half sleep, nodding off again-the sound of Kotal's voice, an occasional rumble of laughter, the drone of tires rolling over the road. 

**< <>>**

"Yeah, a little chapel near the city... been wedding people since the eighties. Not like those drive thru weddings, we do things right-y’know what I mean? Now  
if you two are lookin to get hitched I can give ya a good rate..." He turned to look at Erron, his sudden movement surprising him-certain he'd been asleep. Back against his seat again, pulling on the seat-belt as it locked up too tightly against his chest. 

"Listen, Marge... we ain’t a couple..." Erron eased himself forward, trying to meet her eyes in the rear view mirror-his voice hoarse. 

"Shit, are you serious? Still if either of you ever meet your better halves-" she drummed against the steering wheel. 

"Lord just strike me down, right now." He groaned, throwing himself back against his seat. Kotal took in a deep breath, looking out his window at the landscape that rolled past them. He fought back a chuckle, mild amusement at how quickly he had been to interject into the conversation. 

"Aw calm down hun, no reason to get all prickly. Now, what exactly are you two doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" 

"We have been travelling through the state for several days now..."

"Sightseeing-"

"Hmm, and today we hit a deviation in our route." he raised his brows, turning to catch Erron's face flush "It was not our intent to end up in... the middle of nowhere."

"Car just gave up, huh?"

He chuckled, remembering the squeal of tires and Erron's hurled out curses directed at the car. Erron, arms crossed-head turned to stare out of his window, letting out a half sigh, one that quickly devolved into a pained laugh "We were supposed to be headin' home today..."

A six hour drive back to base, they would've likely been on track to being in Outworld by now. He felt himself giving in to his laughter, fighting to keep his composure as Erron's own laughter grew in response. He stole a glance at him, meeting his eyes as Erron wiped away a tear. What he would give to look into those eyes, to hold his face in his hands and stare into them for an eternity. Feel the fire that burned behind them sweep through his body and warm his bones.

Erron cleared his throat "How long till we get to Sedona?"

She grinned, taking a look at the two of them in the rear view mirror-raising a brow "Oh, we're almost there."

Pop, he knelt down and took a look at the assortment of drinks. Opening up the fridge he picked out two before searching down the aisles for Erron. He wandered through a few aisles, looking over the boxes stacked tightly into shelves. "Transmission fluids..." reading the text painted onto a wall, shelves filled with bottles of varying colors. He grabbed one, reading the text on the back "Right here, Ko'atal..." he heard his name shouted out from a few aisles over. 

"A drink?" He lifted up what he had in his hands, Erron taking one and twisting the cap off-taking a long swig "now we’re going to have to figure out how this damn thing goes in that worthless tin can...” he muttered with a sigh, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"She mentioned it would not be too complicated..." Kotal reached into his back pocket for the phone, reading the time and remembering the swift explanation of the phones basics he had received days ago. He looked up momentarily, a store clerk approaching them-Erron taking the chance to ask for the proper equipment. A soft nudge from Erron "What kind of car is it again?"

Kotal responded, the name and year of the car from when he had read the manual. Pushing at typeface, unable to make out the letters as his fingers covered them up-he sighed, focusing on the soft melody being played in the store. 

“Given the car’s make and model, this one-" the store clerk picked out a package from the shelf, offering it out to Erron.

“Is this a typo? Fifty bucks for this?”

“Yep, you won’t find a cheaper price for this. I mean, I could charge you more if you’d like-" A gruff laugh, one that dwindled as the man walked away.

“Ko’atal, best tell those kids they owe ya fifty bucks. Shouldn’t be havin’ to deal with this...” Erron groaned, looking up at the ceiling-covering his eyes with the box. "And what were you two talkin' about? Got to wake up hearin to y'all talk about gettin' hitched..." 

“It was... what do Earthrealmers say? Small talk. How do I..." he held out the phone to him, contemplating the annoyance in his voice "your assistance would be appreciated...”

“What? Oh... they didn’t show you how to do this? Well all you gotta do is press the letters you want-why”

“This is shit, why is it making these words pop up... that ain't what I'm tryin' to type-" his face strained into a deep frown, box tucked into his shirt as he held the phone with both hands "I don't know... give it another try-"

“My fingers...”

“Don’t push down so hard, what is that? A smiley face, yeah add some more of those, that’ll get your point across.”

“Do you believe so?" he caught the grin on Erron's face. Scrolling through the wall of images, a few more that caught his attention-likely to explain their situation when added together and possibly bring out a laugh from him "Should I add a few of these?”

“You’re havin’ too much fun with that doodad, let’s go.” Erron snorted out a huff of air, gently nudging him with his elbow. 

The drive back was quieter, Erron falling into what he assumed was deeper sleep-snoring occasionally as he leaned his head against the car window. He kept up a conversation with Marge, enjoying her sense of humor-asking her questions, answering the ones he received back in turn. "So... you two been enjoying yourselves?" 

"Undoubtedly-though I am speaking for myself." he looked over at Erron before leaning forward-eyes lingering on his face for a moment. "Earthrealm has a great deal to offer, in all honesty I was dreading the drive back" straining against the seat-belt, he couldn't ignore the sensation that had struck him in the morning-words unsaid, the simple desire to spend more time together "this inconvenience is not unwelcome." he chuckled as she turned in her seat, casting a knowing smile at him.

"A blessing in disguise?"

**< <>>**

He stretched out his arms when he jumped out of the car, looking up at the sky-wisps of cloud coverage near the horizon-bleeding into the sky. 

“You two aren’t afraid of getting dirty are you? Get under the car, there’s enough room. Well at least for you, string bean.” she walked over to the hood, slapping her hand onto Erron's back as she passed him.

"String bean..." Kotal helped her pop the hood open, serpentine belt under his arm. He glanced up at Erron, meeting his eyes-slight smirk forming on his features. 

“Thanks, Marge..." he held his hand out towards Kotal, taking the serpentine belt and kneeling down. Barely any space between the road and the car. Groaning he clambered under the car, shuffling under to where he could make out the underside of the engine compartment-the smell of burnt rubber lingering in the air. "Real tight down here..." he took in a breath, sputtering out a cough as he touched at the mess of metal-flakes of dirt and grease coating his hand. A rough grunt calling his attention, turning to stare at Kotal trying to move his frame beneath the car “what’re you doing? You barely fit under here-"

“I wish to assist you, and I am very intrigued as to how this machinery works-" his words came out strained, giving up on his attempts to move any further.  
  
“Yeah? Hold this torch for me...” he reached out towards him, handing him the flashlight he'd been given back in the truck. 

“This is a mess..." he grimaced as another light shone down on them from above.

"So hun, you see the pulleys I’m talking about-yeah?" The light moved over onto a mess of cranks and pulleys "Go ahead and take off whatever’s left of the old belt-"

Kotal shuffled sideways closer to Erron, aiming his flashlight up. Dust particles floating above them-illuminated by the light. He reached up, peeling off a strip of material laying on top of a pulley. He tossed it off to the side, wringing his hands around the new serpentine belt-sucking his teeth and staring at the parts that were lit up "Now that new belt..." her voice a welcome distraction to the confusion in his head as he tried to figure out what he was looking at. 

"It's got to go around all those parts you see... now fish me up a bit of that belt and I'll get you started-" he followed her words, handing up an end of the belt-watching as she slid it over the topmost pulley "Now this is real simple, just use those muscles of yours... pull on the belt and go around that big pulley down there-" the light moved again, Erron reaching up for the belt and tugging it over-set snugly against the larger metal piece. "Make sure those ribs are lined up-" she shouted down.

"Goddamn it, do you understand her?" he gritted between his teeth as he pulled tighter on the belt

"I believe so, here..." Kotal lifted a hand, touching at the metal "these grooves... the ridges on the belt line up against them."

"Oh, yeah I see it. Looks good..." 

"Almost there guys, get that belt around the pulley next to it, then in around that small one and back out... any slack can be tightened with that tool I gave you."

He followed, setting up the belt as it was needed-wondering how the hell it all worked and hoping it would hold. "Interesting..." Kotal held out to tool to Erron, pain flashing across his face as he moved closer.

"You wanna try? Get to call yourself a mechanic after..." he licked his lips, motioning for the flashlight. Heels digging into the ground as he shuffled over-pieces of gravel biting into his skin as his shirt crumpled up beneath him. He aimed the light up, glancing at Kotal-fighting back a smile at his narrowed eyes-focused, curious-setting the end of the tool over the smaller bit of machinery "Now keep a hand on the belt, feel it tighten up as you twist that..."

The slight slack leaving the belt as Kotal tightened the tensioner "That's it!" a cheerful shout, Erron laid back and stared at the underside of the car above him-grinning to himself as he heard her laugh and clap. "Nice work..."

"You did very well...” Erron turned to face Kotal, feeling a pang of pleasure shoot through his stomach. He was grinning broadly, his eyes roaming over Erron’s face. "You handled a majority of the belt replacement... my work was merely securing what you did." 

"Ah... how about we both did it... teamwork."

“Yes, well done-partner."

He cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from Kotal’s face. “Should uh, go start the car... y’know, get goin'. Maybe we can still make it."

“Of course...”

Standing up and working out the stiffness in his lower before walking walking towards the hood "Thanks, we can get goin' now... we'd probably be stuck here all night if you hadn't stopped..." 

"Wouldn't that have been a doozy. Got to look out for one another, that's why we're here... Kotal, it was a pleasure-" she looked up at him as he approached her, taking his outstretched hand and pulling him into a rough hug. 

"Take care, drive safe. Keep that shiny side up." she waved at them as she walked off to her pickup. Erron rubbed his face, pressing hard over his eyes-looking up to catch the truck inch into the road, a single honk as she drove off. He watched the truck, smile on his face-keeping his eyes on it until the taillights shrunk. "May I drive?"

"Uh... you sure?" Taking the keys out of his pocket he strolled over to the passenger side door "heads-up..." he tossed them up as he passed Kotal. "Just until the gas station? I'll take over for the interstate." The car in working order, surely they could make up the lost time-drive a good distance before... his mind drew a blank-glancing at the time on the stereo console. Driving towards the gas station again. He picked at a callous on his palm, poking at the skin underneath-muttering the turn Kotal should take, Kotal assuring him they wouldn't end up lost. The sound of the car-it's low rumbling as they retraced their path, the stereo played softly-sleep spilling into him.

Muted colors in his mind, brought into sharp contrast as the faint outline of a face formed-moving and changing, eyes and teeth. The taste of blood in his mouth-images replayed in his mind. Frozen in a panic, locked in and unable to look away. A pained yell, almost inhuman in nature-echoing through him. 

Gasping for air sharply, the painful snap back to reality from sleep-body shaking, sweat drenching his clothing. Nauseous-chest rising and falling with each ragged breath-fighting back the images that had just been played in his mind, scrambling for the button to lower his window and get a lungful of air. Kotal’s voice, breaking through his panic though he could feel himself teetering on the edge-everything he had done, seen, at the forefront of his mind-burning him like an angry red brand against soft flesh. “I can’t... I’m sorry...” he didn’t know how the muffled words came out of his clenched jaw. The car creaking, jostling them as Kotal pulled over to the side of the road. Kotal pushed the overhead lights on, their yellowed light barely illuminating the darkness in the cabin. Erron clambered out of the car, trying to find his footing over rough dirt and loose rocks. Taking in the air, focusing on the silence of the evening-glancing up at the endless darkening sky. Before he could stop himself-tears streaming down his face, the pain in his chest growing. His name called out-Kotal’s voice worry wrought through. There was no point in trying to put words together, anything he’d spew out would be incoherent. Kotal rounded the cars trunk, the smell of exhaust meeting the cool air-car idling. He approached him silently and stood beside him. That cool air, rushing through his nose and mouth-taking in gasps like a fish on land-burning his nose. He couldn’t turn and meet his eyes. With the back of his hand he wiped away the tears, drying his cheeks. “Sorry, just... a rough dream.” Minutes passed. His breath the only sound he could hear, his legs shaking, the nausea easing off. Kotal walked past him, settling himself onto the hood of the car.

“Sit with me...” he patted at the space beside him. Heels on the car’s bumper, Erron scooted back onto the hood and laid down. Heat from the metal dully warming his thighs-he stared up at the sky, counting the brightest ones he could see, a force of habit that had comforted him as a young man. A stillness in between them, Erron listening to his breathing evening out then focusing on the sounds around him-the soft chirp of crickets, rustling of movement in the brush, an occasional whipping of wind as a car passed them. Those stars, he felt comforted by them-the sense of endlessness, as if he could sink into the sky above him. “Ko’atal, I...”

“Please, do not apologize to me again. There is absolutely no need to do so...”

“I won’t.” He looked down at his hands, shadows darkening the lines of his palms. Words forming on his lips “can’t tell you how often I’ve seen things I don’t want to see. Things I try not to think about...” he halfway thought he was past them, the nightmares few and far in between compared to how they were years ago. Though he knew, deep down he knew they would always be there-waiting to spill forth. The nightmares, replaying sights he’d tried to push out, memories that he longed to forget. The smell of burning flesh, the rotting stench of death-fear and loathing, for himself and others. Tearing through life, making a name for himself-the security and sense of being his own man-gun in hand and earning his right, the sturdy pride in his heart, it all came with a damn price. Survival at the sake of so much, climbing out of the scrap heap of what he was dealt and making of it what he could.“Listen, I-I just want you to know...” he licked his lips, swallowing hard-his throat dry. Trying to convince himself and Kotal. He’d always felt it, in his gut and his head. The line he drew, what he knew was just and right-a simple code of honor. He couldn’t ignore it, just drank it down, tried to dull it all-words from men that heard a thousand times over, that he was just as low as they were. Now, as it had been for a good while-he didn’t push it all down. Stood by what he felt, but what he had done, his inaction, it still stuck to him-an unavoidable shadow of his past. The words poured out-knowing he could confide in him, certainty in being heard. 

"And... honest I don’t know, Ko'atal... I did shit for so long, shit my gut disagreed with, shit I needed to drink out of my head-drink to be ok with living the way I was. I’ve always run with the wrong gang..." more often than not, he frowned-remembering the faces of the men he had considered family, the first gang he set up with as a young boy, barely learning how to shave the thickening whiskers on his face "Where else was I supposed to go? For the longest time I just gave up, got it beat into my head that I was just as low as worm, no better than than them. I stood by, I stood by and did nothing. I said nothing, goddamn it." his stomach sank again "I always knew, I didn’t have to like the shit they were doing, but we were keeping each other alive. But with the black dragon... I couldn’t stomach it. I jumped at the opportunity to get out of there, the damn things I saw, the things I did. The things I didn't do... shit I spoke up a few times but that never ended well."

He took in a deep breath "Numbed myself with the drink, focused on the only thing I've ever been good at... there was a while I damn near gave up" he counted the stars again, starting over-glancing at the moon, craters and shadows. "I might not be a saint but I have my morals... I have a heart. Now that I’ve finally been listening to it-ain’t doing shit I can’t stomach. Y'know... since I've been working with you... I don't know, been feelin' a little bit more at peace with myself.”

He looked over at Kotal "you... you’re a damn good man in my book. Suppose I’m thankful to know you." he shrugged, closing his aching eyes. 

Kotal nodded, eyes drifting up to the moon before sweeping over Erron's face "You... have a valiant heart-"

"Like shit I do." he scoffed, opening his eyes and welcoming the sight above him. 

"Erron..." his voice measured, softening as he continued "over these years that I’ve come to know you... I see you as-" he sighed. "You are not like those men, seeking the pain of others out of pleasure... remorseless in their cruelty... even if you refuse to believe me, you are a good man. You show regret for your past actions, you are not without a conscience. No man is infallible. I too oftentimes find it difficult to rest, rough dreams as you said... may I share a story with you?”

“Well, yeah...” he rested his hands on his stomach-his heart beat slower, calmer-fingers trembling every now and then, a slight chill as his sweat evaporated. Listening to him, following his voice, the emotion behind his words. "In that moment of hesitation, he leaped into the bonfire-sacrificing himself, becoming one with the sky as the sun. His humility bringing light, allowing life to continue and flourish..." 

He stared at the profile of his face, Kotal eyes fixed on the heavens. Thinking about his words, the story he shared. I see you as-he wondered what he truly thought of him, deep down, wondered if he pitied him. 

"Erron..." voice nearly a whisper, gaze on his face "There is a perpetual hope for redemption, for most. A good man, I can see it in your eyes..."

"What else do you see?" he kept his voice casual, breathing out the words. No pity he could sense, that genuineness he knew from him. 

"That you are very tired, you must rest” a smile in his tone, he stood-the car shifting slightly. Eyes finding the brightest star, staring at it as he felt his heart race. Standing he walked over to his door, wanting to sit back down-see if he could get another story from Kotal. He stopped, realizing they were near the gas station-a familiar sign post near them.

“Ain’t tired, you’ve driven enough. I can drive us a little farther-“

“No..." he laughed out his reply "always so stubborn."

“Yeah? Wouldn’t be here right now if I wasn’t so damn stubborn, now would I?” he leaned back, nodding slowly as Kotal faced him.

“Erron...” he chuckled through a deep sigh, hand on the passenger door. Drawing his hand away, his movement slow, almost hesitant-gripping onto Erron’s shoulder. That sensation that steadied him, he could feel it even through his muddled fatigue-the warmth and comfort. A step closer, he could see the slow rise and fall of his chest, the detail of his face. The faintest smile playing on his lips, his eyes a hazy glow of blue. Kotal dropped his hand, wrapping his arm gingerly around his shoulders and pulling him against his body. Like being hit by a freight train-the surprise that jumped into him. Washed away in an instant. His hands found the way, settling easily against his body-arms straining as he tried to hold him back as best he could. Throat tightening again he pressed his face against his shoulder, feeling the wetness as it transferred onto his skin. He was unbelievably warm. He could only place it to being similar to the sun’s rays-the same that burned his skin. He took a breath in-faintest smell of sweat mixing with the smell of earth. Nowhere else he needed to go, nowhere else he wanted to be “You can sleep, I will drive us...”

“Sure, no wait-“ he pulled back, taking in a deep gulp of night air “you can’t drive all night. You’re lookin’ half past dead too.” he scratched at his head then reached out for the door, swinging it open wider and sitting down “once you see a rest stop... stop. And we can both rest up. I know you don't like drivin' with all those trucks around you..."

**< <>>**

_why do you trust him, Kotal? After everything that transpired, after knowing that he was a part of that organization. His loyalty does not lie with you-_

Sleep did not come, there was comfort enough in resting beside him. He sighed, remembering the words he’d heard far too many times, the complaints from more than one voice. Trust, he trusted him more than any other. Could sense that he trusted him back, believed in him, knew it in the way he’d opened himself up-knew it in the short words of appreciation he’d been given in these past years. A rough snore, brows tensing as he shifted momentarily in his seat. 

_You are forgetting to breath, must I call for a healer again?_

_Never once in my life have I forgotten to breath. Help me understand-_

His face relaxed and open, eyes darting beneath their lids. A restful sleep, what he hoped for him. He frowned, a sour pain in his chest-considering how often he’d been plagued by those dreams. The pain deepened at the recollection of seeing him-eyes wide with fear, the tears that trailed down his face. He couldn't even begin to imagine the hardships he had lived through-a man that fought through it, took action-unyielding. That beating heart. The spirit that fed his own.

_We have had this conversation far too many times for my liking. I do not have to explain myself to you, must I remind you-you are not a political adviser of mine..._

_A reminder is not necessary. You will... you will wish you had heeded my warnings_

He regretted nothing. A breath in-keeping the air in him for a moment before letting it back out. The smells of Earthrealm-sights and sounds-all he had experienced, set to memory. The pungent smell of gasoline seeping in through the open window, a faint sweetness of grass and trees travelling with the air. He crossed his arms, shifting in the tight space-taking a look outside, a blanket of pitch black above them-the shine of innumerable stars calling for his attention. He closed his eyes, remembering the smell of the lather on his face as he shaved him, the gentleness of his hands. A beautiful contradiction to the roughness of his skin. He could lose himself in that touch. A loud gasp of air-his eyes snapping open, watching him turn and rest his head against the window sill. Up ahead of them, a man hopping down from a truck-small white dog bounding down with him. Cigarette smoke in the air again, watching them-lost in thought. He glanced over at Erron again-realization that he would not find any sleep, intent on staying awake with his thoughts-choosing the words he knew he had to speak. This inconvenience, a blessing in disguise. 


	22. Take a chance

Fog lingering in his head-shaken away as he moved, waking Kotal up with a hand on his shoulder. The semi-darkness of early morning, still and calm air-bringing the car back to life once he sat down in the driver's seat. That persisting warmth hugging his skin, feeling it even through his clothes. Rumbling vibrations of the car that had taken them so far-he smiled, gripping the steering wheel tighter. Looking over and catching Kotal making himself comfortable, a deep sigh leaving him as he leaned the seat back-eyes puffy with sleep. 

"Now are you sure about that?" keeping one hand on the steering wheel, free hand scratching at his stomach-a clawing pang of hunger "five hours or so if we keep drivin'." taking them down the interstate, sleep in the corners of his eyes-a mellow cadence of their voices, discussing their plan of action. Kotal had been quick to leave sleep behind, bringing up the desire he had to hit the nearest town and find a motel. 

"I believe it would be in our best interest..."

Stomach growling-chewing itself up "I won't argue with you... just making sure."

"Our sleep was less than adequate, we should rest properly." Kotal shifted in his seat, making an attempt to stretch out his legs.

"Yeah, I do feel like absolute shit..." 

They kept each other awake, Erron remembering the beefer's from yesterday-recounting the last time he rustled: skinny calves that needed more weight on them, pushed down to the ground and pinned by an irate cow-laughter the only sound he could hear aside from low bellowing and huffed air. "What was that?" he poked at the man, listening to his forced down laugh. 

"The way you described what occurred... it is mildly amusing." 

Erron gave in to his own laughter, admitting the ridiculousness of the moment.

"Is this the exit? What was that number you said..." his words rising up and down as he forced back a yawn.

"The next one..." Kotal responded, slapping his leg gently with a folded up map.

Erron nodded, sharply leaving the exit lane-sticking his hand out the half rolled down window-feeling the air as it pushed his hand up, he rested his hand on the roof of the car slapping against the metal, following the beat of a song. Sky gradually lightening, darkness giving way. He glanced at the cars that drove past them every now and then, calling out the license plate states whenever he caught a new one. 

Taking the right exit and turning at a light-trying to avoid potholes, for their comfort and for the cars sake. "No, that's why folks were honking at ya..." The sound that reached through his half sleep when Kotal had taken the helm hours ago.

"My driving is... considerate. Those individuals were unreasonable-"

"Ko'atal, that's the interstate. They're gonna be drivin' faster than ten miles per hour..." he chuckled, leaning forward and looking out for the right sign-eyes lingering on the smattering of restaurants that popped up on either street side. 

"And to believe I was under the impression I had command of driving... to an extent." Kotal responded with a grunt-setting his hands against the roof of the car and stretching his shoulders, a twist of his neck sending out a pop of joints.

He groaned at the sound "Oh you're drivin' me up the wall..." he stifled a chuckle to himself, glancing at Kotal and raising a brow.

Kotal paused for a moment, looking Erron over "clever..." a snort of laughter before he resumed his stretching. 

Rolling into the parking lot of a two level motel-a larger town than the one they'd hit on their first day in Earthrealm. He stayed in the car as Kotal made his way into the office-looking down at his hands, grease under his fingernails, he worked on cleaning out what he could reach. A jolt of pain as he dug too far in with the edge of the car key, sticking his finger into his mouth and sucking away the trickle of blood. 

"Your keys..." he glanced up, Kotal's hand reaching in through the open window. He slammed the door shut behind him as he left the car, groaning when he felt the fuzzy sting of blood rushing back through his cramped legs.

"Got us two rooms?" he kept his gaze down-tossing the key up and down.

"Yes... for our last night here, expenses disregarded-I know you initially had hoped to sleep separately..."

He recalled their first night here, the apprehension that ran through him when he realized they'd be sleeping in the same room "right, didn't mind sleepin' in the same room but thanks, don't have to listen to you snore tonight-"

A light scowl on Kotal's face, taking a step past him before breaking into a grin "You assured me I did not interrupt your sleep..." he considered him silently "I will go find us a place to eat."

"Don't go wandering off to far..." Erron stared at the line of doors in front of him, looking up to the second level. A place to eat sounded about right, fatigue and hunger weighing him down.

"I assure you, I will not" Kotal called out, heading back into the motel office, his pace slow-leisurely. 

He laid back on the bed, keeping his boots on. Listening to the soft chirp of birds coming in from the window he had cracked open-keeping his mind empty as he stared up at the ceiling. Heavy footsteps up above him, followed by the bustle of running feet. A door slammed, laughter of a passerby. He focused on the sounds. Stuffing the keys he had rested on his stomach into a pocket and rolling over. He thought about last night, skin tingling as he remembered the embrace he had pulled him into. All these years he'd known him, the past few in which they had grown closer-bringing up memories in his mind, feeling the heat inside of him grow. Stepping into that room and meeting his eyes for the first time-what he came to know early on - the strength of him, not the false strength that weaker men admired, a calmness in the way he held himself, the fire that he controlled. A strength in more ways than one, running deep. He rolled around again, facing the wall, a small framed image hanging crooked beside the bathroom door. Groaning as he sank his face into the pillow he was laying his head on. So much more than he would have ever expected. He thought about the way he way his brow furrowed in concentration-embracing everything and learning, how he would lay a hand across his chest when he couldn't fight back his laughter. He was brought back to that day in desert, the hard earth against his back-an unspoken understanding. Sitting up he rubbed his face, a little too harshly, leaving his skin redder than it already was. 

He turned the light on in the bathroom, staring into his eyes-licking at his peeling lips "All you gotta do is just..." he spoke to himself, trying to find the words "just tell him-" catching the sight of his face flushing darker in the mirror.

He could still hear his words inside of him, a good man. He sighed, staring at himself more intently- noting the webs of red blood vessels taking up the white of his eyes, how easily they watered as his thoughts circled around. A glimmer of silver-a strand of hair near his temple, almost white, the lines on his skin, more prominent around his eyes and now around his lips. A good man, if he could ever truly consider himself that... disgust ripping through him, he focused on it-let it linger in his veins. He would never allow himself to go back, fighting against himself and his judgement, numbing and near loosing himself. As he had been, he would continue-listening to his gut, action and choice in his hands, what he knew was right by him, standing beside what was always inside of him. He let out another low breath, beat down but never broken-he smiled at himself, an alright man, more of a man than those he had known who had tried to break him down. Hot tears running down his face-he licked his lips, tasting the salt of them.

His mind bringing up his voice, what Kotal had assured him-judged by his actions, not what he had done in the past. Everything he was, the beauty in his vulnerability, how he would share with him, what they had confided in each other-the love and pain in his voice, the energy in his laughter, how he easily admitted his shortcomings, whenever he was wrong-everything that rested on his shoulders, confronting it and making his attempts to right wrongs. He could see it on his face, every now and then, the tension when he struggled-could feel it in himself on those occasions, wanting to reach out, reassure him. Alone, he’d bring it up, offer those words as best he could make them out, see the brightness in his eyes in response. He spoke his name out loud, feeling how his tongue formed the syllables, seeking out the words to follow... a man he admired, no other he trusted more-that held such a spot in his heart. So much more than he could have ever expected. Everything weighing heavy in his head, if only he could get the damn words out, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.

He sighed-pacing back out into the room. "Goddamn it..." looking down at his boots his stomach growled again, reminding him of breakfast. Eyes drawn to the door, wondering if he'd be knocking at the door anytime soon. He picked at his shirt, feeling the dirt clinging to it-setting off to change into clean clothing. 

"Maybe it's broken, how about we just hoof it when there's no cars?" he slammed his hand against the silver button again-staring at the lanes of traffic that passed by. Sun bright in the sky-the smell of fried food high in the air, heading towards a place Kotal had been suggested, a walking distance that Erron had expected to be shorter. 

"I do not wish to play chicken with these cars..." Kotal walked over to stand next to him, shaking his head slowly as Erron pushed the button repeatedly. 

"They'd stop." He murmured out, remembering the people that had darted across their paths after they left the rodeo fields-Kotal's laugh as he had explained the phrase to him. Sun in his eyes, he lifted a hand to shield his eyes-hat left back in the car, enjoying the breeze that played with his hair. Glancing over at Kotal, chuckling at the shirt he was wearing, cartoon image of a cow sitting on a measuring stick across his chest-cursive words beneath it, a dairy union. "I like your shirt..."

Kotal looked down at his shirt, running a hand over his chest "This attire they provided for me... I may ask to keep a few items. Is that a name on yours?"

"Oh yeah, Lee..." Erron patted at his button down, a uniform shirt, hand stitched name over a breast pocket "Been thinkin'... we're probably wearing the rags of dead men-" he noticed how Kotal looked down at his shirt again, shoulders shaking with a huff of laughter when they met eyes. 

Traffic rolling to a halt, light indicating for them to cross "A foot race... what do you say?" A bright grin tossed back at him, last thing he saw before of took off. Chasing after him, arms pumping and feet hitting the pavement hard and taking in lungfuls of air-ripple of laughter leaving him as he ran. 

"Son of a bee-sting..." he bent over, hands on his knees-trying to catch his breath. Each breath in a sharp sting through his side, chuckling at himself "You're lucky that I let you win..." he gasped out, Kotal walking back to him-hands on his hips, grin reaching ear to ear "hold on a sec, got a stitch in my side."

"You let me win?" 

"Yeah... don't want ya getting too cocky, so I thought I'd let you know."

Rubbing his chin, Kotal stared back at the opposite end of the street "A considerable feat, the distance we covered..." he spoke slowly.

"Feels like I ran ten damn miles..." Erron straightened up, feeling the pain in his side slowly ebb away with each breath-he looked at Kotal, finding him stone faced-lips pursed in that familiar sight-the edges slightly quivering, fighting back a laugh "Oh, I see what you did there... tryin' to get a leg up over me?" he smirked, stomach shaking with laughter as Kotal shook his head and licked his lips. "C'mon, let's go toe to toe..."

"Erron." He patted at his back, cheeks flushed a darker shade-laughter rumbling through him, eyes lighting up "I will admit defeat..." another grumble of an empty stomach-drowning out Erron's snorted wheeze of laughter, that pain in his side returning as he doubled over. Gathering himself, letting Kotal lead the way. The smell of garlic wafting past them, growing as they approached the building. 

The restaurant situated in a strip mall, stuck between a barber shop and a martial art's studio-parking lot half full, more birds than cars-hopping around and searching out food. 

"Gee-ro's, don't think I've tried one before..." he pulled out a chair, sitting down with a grunt as Kotal set their drinks on the table. 

"Yee-ro, I believe that is the correct pronunciation. Have you decided what you would like?" Kotal pressed a fingertip down on the paper menu they had been handed, bringing it closer to his line of sight. "Lamb... chicken..."

"It all sounds damn good, how about some dessert too?" Erron took a sip of his drink, fizz burning his throat.

"Hungry?"

"We didn't eat anything yesterday, I'm starving, Ko'atal." 

He watched Kotal order their food, knee bouncing up and down. Distracting himself he reached for a straw, peeling off the paper halfway-looking around the inside of the restaurant, an elderly couple sat beside a window, lost in conversation. The table across from theirs on the other side of the restaurant, a small crew of men and women-bright orange shirts and reflective safety vests, loud laughter erupting from them every now and then. He leaned against the back of his chair, tipping his head back and placing the straw between his lips-blowing out air-the paper covering the end sailing into the air and fluttering down. It's path intercepted by Kotal as he approached their table, catching it in his hand and staring down at him-a thoughtful gaze, lips pulling up slowly into a smile. He looked back up at him, straw hanging from his lips and ears reddening. That same look in Kotal's eyes, the one he'd seen back in that open field-what sent him wondering, thoughts disregarded but now sending a heat surging through his chest again. Breaking their locked gaze, looking down at the red and white checkered table top. If it was possible, if it wasn't just in his mind-he sighed, setting the straw into his drink. 

"Erron."

"Hmm?"

Kotal sat down, picking up the other straw and peeling away the wrapper "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just tired. And hungry. Do you smell that?" spices and grilled meat all he could smell "If I could take a bite out of this air..."

"If only..." Kotal rolled up the paper in between two fingers, setting it off to the side.

Erron reached for the menu, looking it over again-rereading it. He flipped it over, tracing his finger through a maze.

Propping his elbows up on the table and resting his chin on his clasped hands, Kotal continued "I... have noticed a sense of unease these past few days-If I'm not mistaken. Is it because of the mask?" 

He ignored how his stomach flipped, focusing now on his glass-watching the bubbles of carbonation as they rose and popped "Ain't because of that." 

"I will not insist..." A deep inhale, Kotal looking around them "But... you can always bend my ear..."

"Bend your ear..." he glanced up, scratching at his chin-touching once at his lip. The phrases he picked up, always trying to work them in when he could. "Ko'atal, I-" he cleared his throat once "I know." finishing his sentence with a small nod. What he wanted to say, stuck in his throat. "Holy shit..." plates set down on the table, a two person job. 

"And the Baklava, you guys enjoy-" a cheerful voice, the young woman offering them a smile before walking away, glancing back at them and meeting Erron's eyes. 

He stared down at the plate in front of him, a gyro half wrapped in foil-slices of lamb pilled up high, covered in an orange garlic sauce and a handful of feta cheese. "Did you order the whole menu? This is... a lot. Even for us." he recalled the pie Kotal had taken apart nearly on his own, reconsidering "Well for me..."

"You mentioned you were hungry and this is not the whole menu-though I was curious as to sample as much of this cuisine as possible. I was told it is... Mediterranean."

"What?" he lifted up his gyro, frowning at the sauce that covered his hand. "I can't... how am I gonna fit this into my mouth... I can't even get a bite-"

"It will fit."

"Did you unhinge your jaw?" he reached over to the napkin dispenser, pulling out as many as he could-Kotal holding his gyro up, cheeks full and sauce on his chin "makin' a damn mess..." offering the napkins out with a chortle. A bite managed, squeezing the sides of the naan bread together-the saltiness of the spiced lamb and pungent garlic hitting his tastes buds hard. 

"Amazing..." Kotal sighed, lifting up his straw and placing it between his lips. Eating in a comfortable silence, bringing up their opinions on the food whenever they could afford to.

Mouth full of potato and half a bite of falafel, Erron mumbled out in agreement. The paper covering up the end of the straw, Kotal taking aim and blowing out air. A direct trajectory, shot out and hitting Erron's neck then falling into his shirt. "Hey-" he sputtered out through a laugh, picking out the paper and rolling it up-glancing around before lobbing it back over at Kotal. A rumble of laughter "behave yourself..." 

"So... they told ya what it is, right?" 

"They did..."

"Hmm, going by taste..." A sweetness that overpowered anything else, light and crispy dough kept together by the syrup. "Alright, pistachios and... walnuts? And honey, for sure." 

"You are correct." Kotal leaned forward, stacking up their empty plates and cleaning up their table. 

"That's... yeah. Feeling happier than a dead pig in muck on a hot summer day..."

"A morbid image." 

Erron stood with a grunt, pulling up the fabric of his shirt-untucking the hem, stomach straining even against the loosened belt. "I thought you liked that one..."

They walked down the street, swinging right once they stepped outside. Crossing another intersection, talking casually, breathing in the warm summer air. He had his hands in his pockets, whistling a soft tune as Kotal lagged behind-drawn to a neon poster stapled to a wooden transmission pole. "What's that?" he stepped up beside him, looking down at the weeds growing in the cracks of the sidewalk, pushing a dandelion head with the toe of his boot. Looking up he read the words as Kotal spoke them out loud-frowning at a dull honk that grabbed his attention-stepping sideways as a young boy peddled past them, standing high on the peddles of his bike, wind whipping past them. "There is time, would you be willing to join me?"

"Didn't we go to that rodeo the other day?" covering up his mouth with a closed fist as he burped "Christ..."

"Is it the same type of event?" he narrowed his eyes, reading over the address.

If he was willing to join him... Erron chuckled, realizing he was set on going. "Uh, similar I guess. Yeah, I'll go. Only to make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble."

Kotal pointed at himself, beginning his retort as Erron nodded-playing up a disproving face, tight frown and furrowed brow as he walked towards the end of the street they had been following.

In the car again after finding their way back to the motel, having wandered around the town-following streets to their terminus and turning back-lost for a time, though Kotal assured them he knew which way to go.

"And... we're here. Bowman Creek-" Erron turned the car off and stuffed the keys into his pocket-glancing at the school building in front of them. They walked out of the parking lot, heading towards the field beside them-trampled path, bare earth cutting across grass. A soccer field, big enough to house tents and rides-purchasing their tickets with the cash Kotal had withdrawn back in a small convenience store they'd snuck into before making their way here. "Sh..." he bit his tongue-letting his hands fall to his sides, palms up as he glared at the kids that darted across them. He groaned as he followed Kotal, glancing around-families and roving groups of children. He focused on the smell in the air, interest piqued as they passed a stand, fritters frying in golden oil.

Kotal dipped his head down, avoiding the low ceiling of the tent and peering over "This is appetizing..." 

"Could go for a bite..." stomach still full from their recent meal, the smells in the air drawing him in regardless. He motioned for Kotal, walking back into the grass-narrowly avoiding bumping into a man carrying a toddler-face painted, bright butterfly wings as a mask "Sorry-" he sighed, a smile playing on his lips as the girl waved a small hand, he waved back-looking over behind him and whistling, trying to grab Kotal's attention. Wetting his lips he remembered the tune-that bird song in the trees, lake water wetting his hair- he whistled, his attention received, hearing the tune whistled back. "Wanna try to win something?" he pointed out the stands ahead of them-people milling around in front of them and trying their luck. 

"Or perhaps a visit over there-"

He followed Kotal's outstretched arm-looking over to the left of them, past a long tent-catching sight of bright lights and metal, snorting at the sound of screams tossed into the air "don't want to loose my lunch... c'mon let's try out a game."

"Nah, this is..." he glanced over at the young girl beside him, lobbing over her last ball at the stacked jugs "this is crap." he tossed the ball up, feeling out it's weight. On his second to last, he rolled his shoulder-looking behind him at Kotal, arms crossed-raising his brows up when he met his eyes. Arm cocked back, putting less force behind his throw-watching it hit the back of the tent. "Listen, these games are usually rigged. I mean, why else-"

"Why else." Kotal took a step closer, repeating his words softly.

"I'm dead serious, bub. Here, hold this ball-"

Kotal looked it over, tossing it up once and catching it in his other hand "the weight-"

"Told you-" he took the ball back-fingers against the frayed stitching-fixing his stance and glaring down the jugs. Hitting the stand they were stacked on top of, the ball bouncing off and rolling into the grass "Gosh darn it..." 

Walking past the tents, stopping at intervals to watch other's play-talking as they walked, shoulder to shoulder, slow steps as they took their time.

"Erron, one hundred shots for three dollars-" an excited inflection to his voice, hand grasping into his shoulder-walking them towards the next tent over, letting his hand fall after a few steps. Still feeling the warmth against him where his hand had been, Erron pursed his lips and focused on the people around them. 

"You give it a shot-" he laughed to himself, Kotal joining him as he stepped forward and offered the bills out to the fair worker.

"It's an automatic..." the man explained-voice muffled by a toothpick held tightly between his teeth-handing the bb gun over to Kotal "try to shoot that red star" he pointed down ahead of them-a star on white sheets of paper strung up at the end of each lane. "Good luck-" he slapped at Kotal's shoulder and took a step back, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping his face. He looked over at Erron, stuffing the handkerchief into a breast pocket and nodding curtly at him. Erron returned the gesture, taking a half step closer to Kotal-mulling the words over in his mind, watching him stretch and familiarize himself with the bb gun. Everything that he meant to him, what he made him feel.


	23. Gap in the clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko’atal discovers the joy of a frosty mixed drink and Erron learns this man can cut a rug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw
> 
> Gap in the clouds-Yellow Days

Kotal rolled his shoulders, stretching out his back and remembering his stance. He looked over at Erron, a small smile offered to him when he met his eyes. The butt of the gun pressed into his shoulder, finger tentatively touching at the trigger-preferring the feel and weight of the rifle Erron had taught him how to use, he could smell it even now, the acrid scent of charcoal, the burst of sound as he took a shot-his shouted out words of encouragement. Pulling the trigger, a consistent repeating pop of sound-feeling the softer vibrations of force run through his shoulder-keeping his aim steady. Paper ripped into, bb ammo hitting it's target-off the mark of the star, Kotal adjusting his aim slightly in between the shots-tearing through the red star. Erron lowering his stance as he watched intently, clapping his hands together. One hundred shots, no star in sight, Kotal set down the bb gun-catching his breath as he turned back to meet Erron.

"What have I told ya? A regular gunslinger-" Erron ran a hand through his hair, smiling at Kotal-extending a hand out as the man approached them with the sheet. Kotal kept his eyes on him, Erron holding out the sheet at arms length and nodding "ain't that a pretty picture... gonna save it?"

"Without a doubt, a testament to being a regular gunslinger-as you put it." he folded up the sheet when it was handed to him, gentle creases before setting it carefully into his pocket-glancing up and catching sight of the young girl from earlier-standing off to the side and watching them with curious expression.

"You could frame that... what about your prize?"

A prize in that sheet tucked into his pocket, he looked over at the stuffed animals hanging from the ceiling of the tent-considering that young girl. He motioned over to her, as inconspicuously as he could-Erron looking over at her, smile on his face as he called her over. He took in a deep breath, watching him bend down slightly, hands on his knees as he spoke to her. That heat growing in his chest, heart beating faster-the gentleness of his voice. Dust catching sunlight-flowing in the air, brought up by the multitudes walking over dry grass, everything around suddenly him feeling muffled though he'd been enjoying every aspect of this, the sight in front of him in sharp contrast.

A small smile on her face when she looked over at him-Erron standing up and walking over to the man behind them. "I picked the elephant-" a shrug with her words as she kicked at the grass below her "they're my favorite-" a name called out, she looked behind her-a group of children, headed up by an tall young man. "Okay, that's everyone-" out of breath, counting the group now chatting among themselves, showing off acquired prizes. "I got an elephant-"

"Young lady-" Pink elephant under Erron's arm, he held it out-the girl quickly hugging it tightly against her chest. "Thank you" she spoke in a muffled tone, face covered by the plush fur "thank you." she looked up at him, a larger smile on her features before she turned and walked away with her group, the young man setting a hand on the top of her head and ruffling her hair, tossing back a nod at them.

"Hey..." his hand grazing against his arm, he turned back to Erron "That was some good shootin'. Proud of ya."

"If my memory does not fail me... you once mentioned I could not even hit the broad side of a barn-" he held back a laugh, remembering the phrase he'd used the last time they'd spent time with that rifle, bottles exploding and glass littering the ground. His words, an unmistakable teasing affect as he had rolled onto his back and laughed-that genuine carefree sound, let out with abandon.

"What-you know I was just ribbing you..." he groaned in response, eyes narrowing once caught on. "You... you're something else."

Something else-he rested his hand against the pocket of his jeans, patting it gently as he hummed, that sheet folded tightly-keeping his quarter company.

"Whacked me real good on the head once... saw stars for a good ten minutes." Erron kicked off his boots, digging his heals into the grass below them as he continued "Kept apologizing to me even when I told him I'd break my stick over his melon if he didn't shut up-" he picked at the ground below them, pulling up a yellow flower-small white roots trailing off it's end-he plucked away the petals, letting them fall on his lap. They had found a clearing to sit down, far away enough from the fair that the sounds still carried but conversation was easier. Recounting memories of their childhood.

"That reminds me of an incident..." Face flushing with an embarrassment, still feeling it years after the fact. He stroked at the grass beside him, beneath his hands-hard earth against his back, tracking the clouds above them.

"Oh, an incident, huh? Sounds like you were up to some shenanigans." A warm laugh, Erron brushing away the petals from his trousers and laying down. "Up to no good."

He explained the game, brought back to the sights and sounds-the dirt beneath his feat, the shouts and yells that echoed through his ears as he ran, laughter constant as they tried to exhibit their skills. "The ball hit him in the face, it was completely unintentional-" he could still feel the thud of heavy wrapped leather against his hip, see the ball coursing through the air "He did not speak for several days..."

Erron's laugh building, a few false starts as he tried to speak "That's a knack of yours, goin' around and breakin' people's bones." he nudged at his arm with an elbow, his laughter returning when Kotal nudged him back.

He closed his eyes, mind wandering-pulled back to the tentative smile on Erron's face as he spoke to that young girl, how it widened when she grinned. The truth in his heart, to be known and given to him. He chuckled as Erron focused on regaining his breath-the sound of him gasping for air making him open his eyes. Breeze mussing Erron's hair, cheeks a ruddy pink from laughing. A black form darting above them, lilting call of a bird making him draw his gaze back up. Clear blue-pinks and yellows laying near the horizon, colors that blended and played against each other-a vibrancy in their them as light set “Have you ever seen a more beautiful sight, Ko’atal?” the faintest smile on Erron's lips, slowly scanning the sky ahead of them.

The vibrations of shouts and laughter still filling the air-the sound of his own voice resonating in his ears as he answered his question, looking back down-focusing on Erron's face for a beat longer before following the sky again-billowing clouds near the horizon, taking on a glow of pink "I have." Hands tingling with the flow of electricity, blood flowing faster through his veins.

Erron turned to him, brows pinched together. "Right... we should shove off. It's..." he glanced down at his wrist, tapping a finger against his skin "a freckle past four-"

He did away with his clothing as soon as he entered his room, folded up and set aside. Cautiously laying himself down on the bed, letting out a sigh at the sound of springs creaking. Construction work on the streets they took to drive back to their motel, music in the car played loud-Erron asking him what time they would make their way back to the special force's base. He scratched at his chest, a sharp focus on the need to sleep-he made attempts to relax his body, allow himself to drift-his efforts useless, the wakefulness in him causing him to stare at the window for what felt like hours. Watching the square of amber sunlight that pooled on the floor slowly drift away, a darkening blue sky. What he was taught as a child, as a young man-familiar voices in his ears. Minds spoken, tongues not held, truth in action. He closed his eyes, forcing his breathing to slow as his thoughts shifted.

Slapping the empty cigarette case open and closed, he leaned his arms against the guardrail-shutting his eyes as he took in a breath of air. Unable to sleep, a heavy uncomfortable tenseness in the air, in him. "Why can't you just-" he sighed, opening the case and looking at the inside. Memories of the last time Kotal had helped him roll a few cigarettes, the frustrated grumble of air as he tried to roll them up, tobacco spilling out the sides. He stood up straight, keying in on the soft creak of a door, relaxing as he caught sight of those eyes in the dim walkway. "Evening, hoss...” Kotal approached him slowly, coming to stand beside him-hands on the metal railing.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"A little, it's real stuffy in that room." he slipped the case into his back pocket, glancing over at him-no sign on his face that he'd been recently awoken."What about you? You alright?"

"Sleep is escaping me..." Kotal sighed, squeezing the railing-remaining silent for a beat. "Erron... there is a bar, down this street-on a corner a few steps from here. A night cap-as you had called it, before we leave. If you would like."

"Don't see why not. Can't turn down a drink-" he tried to hide his eagerness, already running through his mind those words that seemed to be stuck to his tongue. He remembered that song Kotal had been singing, stuck on the side of the road, a bet lost. He’d get him that drink regardless.

"Here's hoping this little visit doesn't end like last time..." he turned his gaze up to their waiter, thanking him as their drinks were set down. A dark brown, wide layer of foam teasing to spill over the edge. He licked his lower lip, the roughness of the scab, shrinking and peeling away. "Sorry.” limited legroom beneath the table of their narrow booth, he scooted his feet back after nudging against Kotal.

"No matter-" voice muffled by the straw in his mouth, taking a long sip of his drink-brows shooting up.

He took a drink of his beer, wiping away the foam that clung to his upper lip "Good? Don't think I even need to ask-"

"This is very sweet..." Kotal picked out the small paper umbrella hanging against the rim of his glass, offering it out to Erron with chuckle. He took it between his fingers, twirling it and glancing around-smaller than the bar they'd visited days ago, intermittent conversation around them, music played in the background-a few people in the open space beside the booths, dancing with drinks in their hands. He set the end of the paper umbrella between his teeth, pushing his aching back against the booth and watching Kotal take down his drink.

A deep breath, shirt stretching with the movement of his chest rising "Erron, there has been something on my mind. If I may-"

"I'm all ears..." another sip of his beer, a bitter darkness in taste, he grimaced-setting it down and wiping away the wet spot left on the tabletop from where the beer was initially placed. He watched the water cling to his fingertip, beading it across the table before bringing his gaze up to meet Kotal's.

"Last night... you had mentioned that you were thankful to know me."

Cheeks tingling, he nodded and raised a hand up-running his fingers through his hair. Thankful to know him and more than he'd ever know.

"I don't believe I have directly told you... how important of a person you are to me." Kotal pushed his glass to the side, setting his arms on the table and leaning forward. "Not merely as you were initially introduced to me as, your work has of course been more than appreciated-" a pause in his words, he wet his lips "as we have come to know each other... I am eternally grateful to have you in my life, Erron."

He broke his eyes away from Kotal's, swallowing hard and staring at the glowing jukebox set into the corner of the bar-a man standing in front of it now, fiddling with the machine. Not spoken directly but understood through his actions, through the time they spent together. Hearing the meaning behind his voice, the warmth in his eyes that made him look away. "Feelings mutual, honest." smile broadening on his face when he responded, corners of his eyes crinkling "does that mean you'll be givin' me that raise I've been houndin' you about?" he added with a light smirk, groaning as Kotal choked on his drink.

Rubbing his fingers against his temples, listening with a half smile on his face as Erron went on about how he was simply teasing, using a mound of napkins to clean up the split drink.

The smell of perfume filling his nose, he folded his arms and looked up at the woman that approached their booth-jangling of jewelry as she motioned with her hands, explaining that the friends she was with were too drunk to dance, inviting Kotal over.

“Ya have fun now-“ Erron forced down a laugh, winking at Kotal as he was led away-confusion on his face. “Go easy on him, missy...” he called out, watching as Kotal was coaxed to the dance floor.

Kotal looked back at Erron, eyes wide, a smile growing when he caught his raising his thumbs up and waggling his brows-urging him on.

He watched them dance, noticing how Kotal's eyes sought his out initially before he settled into the movement. Another beer ordered and set down in front of him, keeping his attention on the glass-slow drinks, side eyed glances over to where Kotal was dancing.

"Do you want another drink?"

Kotal sat down with a huff, shaking his head "She... allowed her hands to wander."

"Really?"

Another song-a thought bubbling up to the forefront of his mind. He took down the dregs of beer he had left and watched the suds trail down the inside of the glass. Kotal now humming along to the tune, watching the few couples still moving. A sharp breath in before trying out his voice, their last night here in Earthrealm-wanting the evening to last longer. "How about... a dance. Me and you... I can show you some moves-" he explained himself, excitement in him when he caught his gaze.

"There is nothing that I would like more..." already moving in his seat, craning his neck over to glance at the woman who had pulled him into a dance "A preferable partner-"

"Don't worry, I won't grab your ass." Erron stood, a shiver of energy, stomach tensing "unless you want me to-" biting his tongue, internally groaning at himself.

"I will hold you to that statement..." a serious affect to his voice as he strode out, glancing at Erron as he passed him-a wink tossed back at him.

Counting his steps, the jukebox calling his attention again-watching the shimmer of color as a disc changed, Breathing in slowly "Just watch out for my feet..." mind drawing a blank-for a moment. Kotal slowly setting his hand against his shoulder-raising his other hand up, waiting.

"There is no need for concern..."

"Uh huh..." a step closer, placing his hand on him, higher up than his waist, just below his armpit-feeling the movement of Kotal's breathing. "Is this alright?" neck burning, a light giddiness building in him. A quick yes in response, Kotal tapping his foot, a slight bounce in his shoulders as he waited.

The dimness in the bar, he'd noticed it once they entered-faint yellow light, Kotal's eyes all he could focus on "looks like you already got a feel for the beat-"

"Hmm, I am... vibing." Laughing as Erron rolled his eyes, feet following his as they began.

He kept his grip loose, showing Kotal the steps, watching him further sink into his rhythm. Gaze down and watching their steps before looking up and meeting his eyes. A shared laugh whenever he made the attempt to spin him, hands leaving each other occasionally-a brief distance as Kotal doubled down on his groove. Music at a faster pace, Erron taking in slow breaths-laughter leaving him gasping for air. The sway of his hips, spinning on the balls of his feet-eyes closed. Seeing him like this, lost in the music-more light on his feet than he would have expected, a sight he knew would never leave his mind.

Hands finding each other again, a tighter grip, Erron pulling back- twisting on his feet and rolling his shoulders, cheeks aching from the grin on his face.

"Didn't know you could move like that, got some rhythm in you-" Hand grasping onto Kotal's, dipping under his arms, turning once before Kotal let go-hands on Erron's shoulders once more. His hands set closer to his waist, catching himself and trailing them up higher. Kotal leaning into him, a few awkward steps as the music dwindled, laughing at themselves.

He looked up at Kotal, loosening his grip around his waist, stopping when he felt him lean into him. His heart picked up more than he thought possible. Another song kicked on. Kotal sighed-laughter still leaving him in short bursts as he tried to catch his breath. He opened his eyes, meeting Erron’s gaze. A liquid heat seeped through him, realization at the look in those eyes. He hadn’t been wrong, he’d seen glimmers of it. His eyes... they’d always delved into him, Kotal seemingly picking him apart, examining his very being. In recent years they’d mellowed to a more thoughtful gaze but now... the warmth and affection in them was unmistakable. All he could do was stare back, face a bright flushed red, breathing shallowly through his mouth. Kotal dipped his head down slightly, the smile on his face growing, the hold he had on Erron’s shoulders tightening. He held it in his eyes, infinity and wonder, that same feeling he’d get as a young man, staring up at the endless blue sky. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms as well as he could around his waist, pressing his chest flush against his. Feeling the deep intake of breath from Kotal against him.

Kotal pulled back his hands from Erron’s shoulders-slowly placing them on his cheeks, cradling his face up as he bent down and met his lips. It felt like the air left his body all together, returning to him in an instant full force. His lips, so warm on his, gentle and tender before they both gave in-parting their mouths and breathing in each other’s breath. Nothing else but him, the taste of his mouth-the warmth that seeped through every inch of him. Time gone by the wayside, a constraint that was nonexistent. Pulling away from each other-seeking out air, still holding on. “Erron...” a smile in his voice, matching spreading on his face-words low and deep, only for his ears.

“Ko’atal-“ at a loss for words, heart thumping against his rib cage-limbs buzzing.

“One more dance?”

Looking around them, sudden realization of where they were “Yeah, one more...” he murmured, meeting his lips again.

“Damn door won’t budge... here let’s try my room.” fumbling with the keys, hearing them drop down to the ground. He bent over to pick them up, Kotal's hand on his lower back as he stood up.

“Try the other keys, Erron-“ rubbing against his back, reminding him of the other keys he had in his pocket.

He dug through his pockets, searching out the keys Kotal had handed him on their walk back to the motel-shouting out when he grabbed them, presenting them with a flourish and unlocking the door "Look at that...” he swung the door open, taking a step inside.

Kotal turned him around once they entered the room and the door was shut, grasping onto him tightly and pulling at his clothing, his hands trailing up and down his back, grasping tightly into his flesh. The desperation in him making Erron ache. He reached up for him, cradling his face in his hands, staring into his eyes before pulling him down and finding his lips again. The taste of his mouth, a lingering alcohol-the heat of his lips, Erron lost himself in exploring him again. He leaned back, breaking their kiss-staring into those eyes “Damn it, Ko’atal. You have no idea... how much I’ve wanted you-how much I want you...” he felt like he was drowning, just staring into the eyes of this man, engulfed by the warmth of his body-wanting nothing more than to hold him tighter, settle into his embrace and stay there forever. “I want to be your partner...” it was the only word he could think of, everything that he desired from Kotal was just that. This is where he wanted to make his stand, beside this man.

Removing his arm from around Erron’s waist, trailing his hand between them, brushing against Erron’s chest and then trailing back up - gently tracing the outline of his jaw, pressing his thumb onto Erron’s lip and dragging it down the scar “you are, Erron.” His voice soft, a slight tremble of his lips as he leaned down, forehead against Erron’s “I only hope that you see me as yours, you... you know me better than anyone, you... understand me. Around you I’m as true to myself as I’ve ever been. There is no other living being I would rather share my breath with...” he paused, lowering his hands, wrapping his arms around Erron's waist-a slight drop in his shoulders “I apologize that I did not share my feelings with you sooner, I merely wished to respect you, to not take advantage-"

Face in his hands again, taking in the emotion on his face-everything shown to him "Stop. I don’t want you apologizing to me, I won’t have none of that. I’ve been at odds with myself for a while now, been feeling this way about you... didn’t think you’d ever think about me like that - in that way... thought I’d be messing up this thing we got goin’, make a fool out of myself." he felt his voice wavering, gulping in air "damn it, Ko’atal... we’re fucking ridiculous aren’t we?” he laughed, running a hand through his hair, lopsided grin on his face- fighting back the wetness in his eyes as Kotal nodded and let out a rough chuckle. Lips together, a slow kiss that left them both breathless-panting against each others mouths. The fabric of Kotal's shirt, he pushed down the collar slightly and dug his face against Kotal's neck-feeling the vibrations of his rumbling laughter against his lips.

Surprise pulling into the pit of his stomach as he lost his footing on the floor, Kotal lifting him effortlessly-arms linked under his thighs, free hand roaming his back. He chuckled against Kotal’s neck, pulling back and seeing a slight grin on his flushed face. Arms tossed around Kotal’s neck, making himself comfortable and breathing in the air exhaled from him content to just take in those eyes. Lips mouthing along his chin, he leaned his head back slightly, more skin for Kotal to familiarize himself with. The bed only a few feet away, Kotal taking his sweet time in walking them over, setting Erron-down not parting his attentions from Erron’s neck.

“C’mon” he was able to breathe out the words as he scooted back on the bed, trying to unbutton his shirt, shaking fingers not listening to what his mind wanted. The bed creaking in protest as Kotal climbed on, crawling over to Erron and reaching for his hands-gently pulling them away from his shirt and seeking out Erron’s lips again. Happy to oblige him, hands finding a hold on the back of his neck, trailing to his face. So much skin he wanted to touch. A low groan escaping him as Kotal sank onto him-he shifted, half rolling off of Erron and wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing against him as he tried to keep himself on the bed. An intoxicating fullness, laying beside each other-fingers gently dancing over bare skin. Breathing him in-face against Kotal's collarbone, mouthing at the skin, the smell of him-a light sweetness, almost indescribable and leaving him weak. He pulled back, Kotal loosening his grip, running a hand through his hair-cupping the back of his head and pulling him in. Everything slipping away again, only the existence of his lips-only him, them. Deep and slow, drinking each other in-shared breath and saliva, all the bated breath for each other, desire held back, flowing through without doubt or uncertainty. A kiss broken, Kotal’s hands on his face, thumbs circling against his skin-staring into him, eyes showing him so much, a hazy wetness to them as he leaned forward-small pecks that held the promise for so much more, pulling back after each one and looking over his face-taking in every inch of his being.

“This shirt, can’t get these buttons...” Erron mumbled, kicking off his boots and hearing them hit the ground. He laid back, watching Kotal move into a more comfortable position, the bed barely large enough for the two of them.

“May I?” Kotal eased himself over, careful of his movement, half straddling Erron's legs before settling himself in between his legs-on his knees, Erron moving his legs farther apart to allow him more room.

“Well yeah, seeing as my hands don’t work no more-“

“Hopefully that is short lived...” he chuckled in response, hands pushing down on Erron’s chest-gentle yet hungry. Unbuttoning his shirt slowly, eyes flicking up every other undid hole, touching at the skin as he uncovered him. A deep focus on Erron’s skin as he exposed him. His breath hitching at the sensation, lips on his neck then his collarbone-skin sucked softly into Kotal's mouth as he finished up the task of unbuttoning the shirt. Trailing down, hot breath on him. Kotal stopped momentarily on his way down, focusing his attention on the center of Erron’s chest, kissing at the scared skin along his sternum. His hair was growing out, longer than it had been days ago-Erron ran his hand across the back of his head, scratching gently at the scalp as Kotal continued. A tingle sent down his spine as Kotal rolled his tongue into his navel-grunting out a laugh and nearly turning over onto his side when he received a light nip along his stomach, Kotals hands gripping hard into his waist. Erron sighed, staring at Kotal as he straightened up “did I hurt you?” a little smirk on his lips, now trailing his hands up and down his thighs, Erron responded with a feigned scowl reaching down for his belt buckle and clicking his tongue “ain’t made out of glass...” he sat up, locked in a shared gaze, forgetting about the belt he was trying to unbuckle. Kotal between his thighs, leaning back his knees-peeling off his shirt. Eyes drawn straight to his chest-close, staring at the marked patterns on him-a shade lighter than his skin. The heat of him that he’d felt, mind swirling as more skin was exposed-all he wanted was to feel that warmth against him.

A knowing smile teasing the corners of Kotal’s lips, he set his hands on either side of Erron’s face-drawing him in towards his chest. The thickness of the muscle, kissing his skin as he moved into a more comfortable position-trousers pulling tight against his crotch. Following the light-wanting nothing more than to explore every inch of him with his mouth. Kotal running his fingers through his hair, a groan slipping past his lips as Erron parted his lips and sealed his mouth around his nipple and the flesh surrounding it, free hand reaching over and squeezing at his pec.

Hands drifting up and down his stomach-feeling the tensing of muscle as he teased the nipple with his tongue, cock twitching in his trousers at the sound of another moan-Kotal trailing his hands down to his neck and then gripping into his shoulders.

He pulled back, wiping his mouth with a hand-reaching out and wiping away the spit he’d left on Kotal, flashing him a grin as Kotal moved forward, settling himself down on his back, breathing deeply; cheeks a dark flushed shade-half lidded eyes looking Erron over. He stood, fumbling with his belt and the buttons of his trousers-hearing the rustling of clothing as Kotal worked on his jeans, pulling them off and tossing them aside-he shuffled closer Erron reaching for the waist band of his boxers and pulling him onto the bed-their lips meeting again. Gently pushing Erron onto his back, Kotal breaking their kiss and trailing down again-hands on his thighs, slowly moving them towards his crotch-Erron groaning in response to the touch, his mouth dropping as Kotal slipped a hand past the fly of his boxer’s, eyes darting up to drink in the features of his face. A smile on Kotal’s lips as he felt him and pulled him out, stroking him once as he did so-teasing the foreskin up and over the flushed head of his cock before diverting his attention, Erron thighs tensing up at the touch-at the deliberate slow actions. Pulling back the fly of his boxers, Kotal easing out his balls, a gentle and warm grasp-the cool air in the room making him shiver, despite the roiling heat inside of him. The shiver, more likely in response to Kotal's touch, the way he looked up at him. He sat up on his hands, wanting a clearer view-taking in a shuddering breath as Kotal loosely squeezed his balls, free hand rubbing up and down his thigh. Propping himself up on his elbows as he laid down as comfortably as he could between Erron's thighs, Erron spreading his legs apart farther in response. Hot breath flowing over him, Kotal's mouth teasingly close to his cock-lips slightly parted, stroking him slowly, twisting his wrist with each pump down-picking up on Erron's response when he lingered on the head of his cock. Fighting back the urge to buck up into his grasp, skin searing-a building weight sinking into his groin. Resting his hand on the base of his cock, slowing down his pace as Erron's gasps became thinner-he moved his hand up, settling it on his stomach. A kiss pressed to the base of his cock, Kotal dragging his tongue up the shaft-a muffled moan through tightened lips as Erron reaching for his shoulders and grasping tightly, jaw clenching up. Those lips, his mouth-already knowing the heat-the way he kissed him, pulling him over the edge as he kissed the head of his cock-the sound of his lips smacking, his tongue swirling against blood swollen flesh. Eyes intently held on Erron's-motivated by the sounds escaping him.

“Ko’atal-“ the only thing he could manage out, tightening his grip around his shoulder’s then drifting a hand to under his chin and pulling up slightly, seeking out his mouth-the taste of bitter precum, tongues swept over each other. He shuffled back on the bed, legs over the side as he motioned for Kotal to lay down next to him-a rough creaking of bed springs as he did so-letting out a deep sigh, a quivering uptick of a chuckle at the end of it. He spread his legs out and set his hands behind his head, watching as Erron pulled down his boxer shorts and crawled over to the end of the bed “C’mon, let’s get rid of those drawers...”

Kotal reached down, slipping his fingers into the waist band of his briefs, raising his legs up and pulling them down-chuckling to himself as he moved, stretching out and taking up the space on the bed beside him, Erron watching his movement intently-heartbeat drumming in his ears. “That’s why you were leaning against me as we walked over here...” he smirked, teasing gently, Kotal rolling his eyes-grin breaking on his face as he covered his eyes with a forearm. “Hmm?”

“I was feeling very lightheaded...” he murmured gently, raising his forearm-pursed lips pulling down into a pensive frown before he sighed and laughed. That smile-shooting a pang of heat through him “you’re so goddamn beautiful...” meeting his eyes again he felt his cheeks flush hot, biting his tongue, he set his hands on either of Kotal's knees, running down to his strong thighs, fingers trailing along scars. Kotal hummed in response, reaching down and grasping himself, slow pumps as he stretched-lifting a leg up and resting his foot against Erron’s shoulder “goofball-“ he sighed, reaching a hand over and peeling off the briefs set around Kotal’s ankle. Unable to break his eyes away from the sight below him, running his fingers tight against the waistband of his briefs and aiming at the wall in front of them-letting go and snorting as Kotal tracked them hitting the wall and falling to the ground.

“Me?”

“Yeah, you.”

Clambering over to lay next to him, legs hanging over the edge of the bed, watching his face as he reached his hand over, running at the skin of his upper thigh-a soft chuckle in response-before reaching over and wrapping his hand around his length, feeling the pulse of blood-heavy vein running up on the underside of his shaft. Propped up on one elbow, lowering his chin to press a kiss to Kotal’s lips as the man lifted up slightly, his hand roaming over-fingers running through his hair again as he held him in place, his other hand reaching out for Erron, thumb rubbing against the slit of the head of his cock-drinking in the rough moan that slipped from Erron's mouth.

“Good?” He pulled back, looking down and watching-Kotal’s hand slowly working him, that sinking feeling returning in his gut, letting out his breaths in low sighs. He squeezed lightly at the base of him, groaning under his breath at the sensation of his cock twitching in his grasp.

“You... touching me, us touching each other-good is only one of many words that are running through my mind, Erron...” he laughed out, his laughter broken by a deep sigh, matching the pace of Erron’s hand on him.

“Yeah? Well look at that...”

A bead of precum leaking out of Kotal, swiping it up with his finger-running it over the shaft with his strokes. Grinning at him, Kotal huffing in his face before dragging him down, chuckling against his lips.

Kotal groaned, kissing down Erron's chin, attention on the scar. Erron moaned, moving his hand faster-hips rolling as Kotal did the same. A low sigh, Kotal letting go and sitting up. He crossed his legs and motioned for Erron-patting at his thighs. He eased himself over, steadying himself by placing his hands on Kotal’s shoulders- sitting down against his thighs-breath picking up more than he thought possible as Kotal’s hands reached for him and pulled him in-pressing him tightly against his chest. Hands dragging up and down Erron’s back, Erron Linking his hands around his neck, sighing against Kotal’s mouth-parting his lips again and welcoming the heat of his mouth. Skin against skin, nerves tingling. Kotal leaned his head back, breathing low-Erron feeling the rise and fall of his chest against his-he took advantage of their position, pressing his head into the crook of his jaw, sucking at the skin-the pulse of blood against his lips, Kotal gripping tighter into his skin, fingers stretching and digging into his lower back-trailing over to Erron’s waist. Erron rolled his hips, resting his head against Kotal’s shoulder-sinking into the sensation of their cocks pressed against each other, grinding against Kotal as his stomach burned and thighs tightened, that weight of pleasure steadily building and sinking heavy in his groin. Kotal set a hand between them, pushing gently against Erron’s chest-Erron glanced down at them, both so full and stiff, the contrast of their skin tone-the bright glow of light from Kotal’s tattoos, he sighed-catching Kotal’s gaze before he lent forward and nipped his chest, soft bites-making him roll his hips more frantically against Kotal. Kotal's hand between them again-grasping them both, a light squeeze before tightening his grip, stroking them firmly. Eyes on each other, breathing hot against each other’s lips before loosing themselves in another kiss-a slow exploration, building in desperation as Kotal quickened his hand-teeth nipping lips, teasing and hungry, panting out and gasping whenever they broke for breath. “Erron-“

Words against his mouth, Erron pulled back, gritting his teeth as he rocked his hips-the scared skin in the center of Kotal’s palm, the heat and pressure of Kotal’s flesh against his “yeah?”

Eyes open wide, the darker blue of his pupils-dilated to the edge of his iris-his breathing tumbling out ragged, his moans thready-a interval higher than his speaking voice-a surprising sound, sending a jolt through Erron. Erron groaned, running his hands up and down his shoulders, nails digging into his skin-wanting to hear him again, wanting to give him everything he could. Light growing brighter, Kotal snapped his eyes shut and throwing himself back on the bed, Erron feeling the jumping of his thighs beneath him, adjusting himself on him and sinking down against his body, grinding his hips against Kotal’s, slowing down his movement as Kotal bucked up in response, feeling the twitch of his cock against his.

Face against his neck, kissing at the skin, dragging his lips against where he felt the pulse of blood, ears filled with the sound of Kotal, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist for a moment before he let go, reaching down and squeezing Erron’s ass as he circled his hips. So close, trying to hold on for a second longer, thighs heavy and hot-pleasure rippling through him. He propped himself up slightly, wanting to see Kotal’s face when he came, wanting to see those eyes-Kotal’s hands on either side of his face, seemingly the same desire in him-an intensity of hunger and affection in his eyes, eyelids twitching as he fought to keep them open, mouth open, vein’s in his neck coming into sharp contrast as he huffed out Erron’s name, yelling it out as he gripped tightly into Erron’s hair-a release, hips bucking up as Erron ground his hips down, Kotal spilling onto himself, in between them. Erron moaning at the warmth of seed from him, surprised by the pulsing of his cock that went on for a moment. "So goddamn beautiful-" he muttered under his breath, rutting his cock faster against his twitching length-wetness and warmth that covered them both-listening to himself grow louder, spurred on by the sight of Kotal loosing himself, he stuttered, weight and heat blossoming in his groin-flooding through his already burning body-muscles tensing and clenching up as he came-keeping his eyes on Kotal as long as he could, a kiss on his lips before he heaved out his name-shutting his eyes tightly and feeling more warmth between, letting himself go limp on top of him.

Eyes still closed, listening to the swish of blood pumping in his ears, enjoying the sensation of Kotal’s chest rising and falling below him-his body lifting up slightly with the movement-comforting and pulling him into sleep, Kotal’s hands set on his shoulder blades, scratching gently at his skin. The last thing he wanted, cutting this night short and conking out on top of him. He stirred, propping himself up tightly, arms shaking at the sudden movement-staring down at Kotal-eyes closed, lips bruised, a smile growing as he felt Erron move. “Hey-“ he opened his eyes slowly, gently setting his hands on Erron’s face-wiping away sweat.

“Hey, Koko-“ he grinned, trying to keep himself up as his elbows began to ache-the caress of Kotal’s hands, the warmth in his eyes-all he he felt for this man, he opened his mouth, gently pressing his lips closed and smiling down at him, a strong assurance in his heart, understanding as they looked in each other’s eyes, no need for more words, what he could possibly say paling in comparison to what he felt. “You are a very sweaty man...” Kotal chuckled, biting his tongue between his teeth as he grinned, rubbing a thumb across the bridge of Erron’s nose and wicking away the droplets on his skin.

“Yeah, sweatin’ like a damn hog-“ he grunted, gingerly rolling off of Kotal and laying down beside him. Sinking against the bed, limbs and eyelids heavy-listening to his own breathing evening out, groaning at a shudder that clenched his body. Kotal shifted, laying on his side and running a hand through his hair. “Hmm, makin’ me look presentable?”

Kotal’s fingers raking through his hair, melting him even more-he leaned into the touch, contentment in his heart as he met his eyes. Using both hands now, soft laughter leaving him as he brushed his damp hair back and up.

“Stop... you’re gonna leave me with one hell of a cowlick-" he playfully forced a grimace, slipping into a chuckle when Kotal tutted and continued "gonna grow my hair out again... grow it out longer than I had it-" he opened his eyes wide-an attempt to keep himself awake, no desire for him to truly stop though his touches were steadily making him drift, comfort heavy in his body.

"Longer?" Kotal leaned over Erron, pursing his lips and blowing up a lock of hair that had fallen across his forehead. "I would be tempted to braid your hair..."

"I might let you..." he rolled over onto his side, pushing into Kotal's shoulder-Kotal outstretching his arm, allowing him to burrow against his chest. A hand against his chest, tracing with a finger before letting his eyes drift down, surprise making him huff out a few nonsense words "We... we made a bit of a mess." he pulled back slightly, glancing down at his own stomach, smeared and dribbling off of his skin, the amount on both of them-making his face burn as he stared at Kotal and grinned. Kotal glanced down-managing a choked out laugh before covering his eyes with a hand. He ran a hand down and gathered up their semen with a thumb, turning to face Erron as he slipped the digit into his mouth and cleaned it. Erron groaned and shut his eyes tight, gut jumping at the gesture.

The sound of water rushing in the bathroom, the stomping of those heavy feet above them-Erron stretched, hands behind his head, the sweat on his body evaporating, a slight chill reaching him now from the air conditioning in the room. Knowing it would be short lived, eager to be wrapped in his warmth again. A gentle hand, warm water soaked towel dragged across his stomach as Kotal cleaned them both. They spent the next hours side by side-hours that slipped by without any consideration-revisiting the sights and experiences they lived through these few days, questions asked and answered-skin against skin, touches traded-slow caresses and laughter.

"Don't push me out of the bed, I swear if I wake up on the floor..." he murmured, a yawn leaving him teary eyed as Kotal laid back down beside him after picking up the pillows that had fallen to the ground earlier and tossing them onto the bed. A moment of adjusting themselves, pushed tightly against each other-the bed complaining audibly with each movement. "Like this?"

"Yes... are you comfortable?" voice muffled as Kotal laid his head down, tiredness palpable in his tone.

“Snug as a bug in a rug...” he sighed, sleep gently embracing him-rubbing at Kotal’s back, in between his shoulder blades as he rested his head on his chest. A low groan from him as he rubbed more vigorously. He smiled to himself, memorizing the spot he pushed against that made him release a moan.

Body warm and heavy, no pain lingering in him, aching muscles long forgotten-he keyed in to that familiar sound that he had listened to as he had fallen asleep in these past days, now feeling those slow breaths flow over his skin, feeling the rise and fall of him breathing as they held each other in a loose embrace. Content and secure, the fullness in him deepening even more. Breathing in the smell of him, of them-he remembered the words he had asked him the night before-speaking them gently. Kotal stirred, a tight squeeze around Erron's waist in response-lifting up his head and looking into his eyes, repeating the words, a slow and warm cadence of his voice, adding another word to the end of his goodnight, spoken full of affection.

The name he’d thought up for him surely, wondering what it meant-face and chest burning. Erron asked the meaning behind it, listening intently as he explained. Realization dawning in him, he was dead-set on learning those words. To see his eyes light up like they did whenever he spoke them-how his smile grew when he was asked.

“Really?” he chuckled as Kotal laid back down, face flushing at the name. He repeated it again. Another squeeze from Kotal, turning his face to kiss at the scar on Erron's chest, before tipping his chin up, Erron shifting-bringing his face down to kiss his lips, that heat making him weak.

“Really, and truly. My acahualli, it is time for you to rest.” a rough pat at his stomach-Kotal's voice vibrating against his chest-softer and lower than he'd heard it before-sending a tingle through him. "Sleep tight." He mumbled out another goodnight in response, hearing the words drift away as he nodded off. A smile on his face, one he was certain he would wake up with-an uncertainty in his stomach popping up as he felt his own breathing slow, of what would await them back in Outworld, of what the future could hold. He shook it off, focusing on the sensation inside of him, a certainty in what he knew-more so felt. Making his stand beside him, this man that he held in his arms, more than ready to chase the sky with him-taking on whatever the world had to offer.


	24. The way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving back, homeward bound-Ko'atal has a surprise up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw-shower intimacy

_"They are flowering early this year..." The smell in the air, aroma of wet earth meeting the blooming of varied plants, he could tell them apart-each one with it's own unique characteristics, differing in sweetness and pungency._

_He glanced back at Erron, now falling behind-reaching a hand over to a flower head that dipped down beside him, fleshy stacked petal's-a blending color of reds and yellows._

_“Could get a better whiff-" a nervous laugh in response, he raised a hand up-stuttering in his movement before touching at the mask, fingers trailing over to straps, unbuckling. He set it into a pocket, dipping down closer-eyes closed, taking a breath in._

_Kotal walked over to him slowly, stopping a foot away-a quick glance at his face, cautious not to stare too long. Drawing his attention to the petals he set a fingertip onto them, tracing the thin bright yellow line that bordered each one. The last time he'd seen him without it, a mere moment before the man had set it back on, blood stained hands shaking. Years ago, the image still in his mind._

_“Gonna get a damn bug up my nose-” Erron mentioned with a laugh, hand shooing away the tiny insect that darted past them._

_His smile, he couldn't stop himself-quickly focusing on how the corners of his lips lifted up, the dimpling in his cheeks. The mask did not leave his pocket as they walked. Those quick glances, the whole of his face memorized._

  
  


Stirring him from sleep, a familiar voice-resonating inside of him, warm and low. Kotal opened his eyes to a muted dark room, half open curtains presenting a gray sky-his sight taking a moment to adjust, blurry corners coming into sharp contrast. His name spoken again, whispered in his ear. The warmth of Erron's body against him, a rough hand set on his stomach-he opened his mouth to respond, words failing him as a half moan left his lips. Erron burying his face into his neck-kissing eagerly at the skin. Only a moments attention before leaning over him and seeking his mouth.

A slow kiss, feeling out the texture and warmth of their mouths-tasting the sleep that lingered in them both. Heat building in his chest, heart beating vigorously with every marriage of their lips. Pulling back, left breathing in through mouth-sinking against the bed. Erron propped himself up on an elbow, chin on his hand-staring down at him, lips pulled up into a wide smile.

Kotal stretched out his legs beneath the covers-placing his hands behind his head with a small groan. The warmth in the bed, their body heat wrapping around them both-content to stay here as long as he possibly could.

”Mornin', Ko'atal..."

"Good morning, Erron..." he murmured, staring back up at him, taking in the sleep still marked on his face, his hair disheveled and sticking up in odd places. His eyes. Even in the darkness of the room he could make them out clearly, see the way they drifted-down to his lips and back to focusing on his eyes. The heat in them-warming him deeply. Erron's hand moved from his stomach, trailing up slowly-coming to rest on his chest, gentle strokes against his skin. He set his hand on his, keeping him in place. The night before, each touch and word set into his skin, to remain there. The sensation still in him-how Erron's chest rose and fell with each breath beneath his cheek, how his heart beat so evenly as the man drifted into sleep. His heart, having longed for the one set in the chest of this man-bursting at the moment their lips met, breath given to each other-a unification of their truth.“How did you sleep?” he asked-lifting his hand and threading his fingers through Erron's hair.

Erron lent into the the touch, closing his eyes for a beat “slept like log, how 'bout you?” he spoke each word slowly-lazily, his question ending with a sigh.

“Wonderfully..."

Good-” he pulled down the covers, the warmth around them sinking into the air above “did you cover us up?”

“Mmhhm, I woke up early-to use the restroom. When I returned to the bed you were... frantically rolling around trying to pull the covers up.”

“I don't remember that... shit.” Erron shook his head, laughing at himself-running a hand over his chin, a light dusting of stubble making a reappearance “didn't go see the sunrise?”

“No... there was a much more pleasant sight I wished to be greeted with-”

“This mug? C'mon...” another bright laugh, Erron tossing himself back against the bed. Kotal quick to follow, pushing the warm covers away-letting them fall to the floor. A small kiss pressed to his lips, Erron wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him close, spreading his legs so he could more easily sink on top of him. He propped himself up on his hands, staring down at him-Erron's hands drifting, dipping into the hollow of his collarbone, ghosting over his shoulders.

“Do you recall what you asked me yesterday? At the fair...” The question he'd wanted to answer, tightly lipped as he split his gaze between the sky and Erron. His eyes on him, looking up-brows wrinkled, he licked his lips before responding.

“Sure do, I remember everything from yesterday.”

“If I had ever seen a more beautiful sight.” the words heavy in him, heart beating faster as Erron huffed, cheeks dimpling with a quickly spreading smile.

“Well, yeah-I remember that...” “

You.” Kotal breathed in deeply, the smell in the air-them. Taking in the crinkling of the corners of his eyes-the openness of his face, the tenderness in the way his lips rose “your smile, your laugh, everything you have shown to me-”

“Koko, making me blush as hot as June...” Erron whispered, hands gently cupping Kotal's face-bringing him down close and meeting his lips. Kotal sighed against his mouth, sinking down on him again, careful with his weight-Erron groaning out a laugh as he adjusted himself, making sure they were both comfortable. He broke their kiss, keeping his lips close to Erron's, feeling the hot flow of breath over flushed skin. Light building in the room, slowly-the sun making it's appearance. The pulse of a vein in his neck-rapid, catching his eye. He pressed his lips against it, listening to the sound that left Erron-a shallow sigh, his chest pushing up against his sharply-following it down where it sank deeper into his body, trailing down to focus on his chest. Thick skin, a familiar scar-he kissed along it, slinking his arms beneath Erron-holding him tightly, Erron sighing deeply as he continued-seeking out other scars that peppered his skin, running his lips over them, gently sucking. Each one to be considered and caressed.

Erron touched at his neck and shoulders-eyes closed, speaking Kotal's name beneath his breath. A bolt of sound cutting through the intimate silence, rumbling of vibrations in the bedside table. “What the hell is that?”

“The phone-” he muttered against Erron's skin. Erron shifted slightly, stretching his arm out and opening the drawer with a grunt.

“You gonna answer or...”

Kotal lifted his head up, setting his chin on the dip below Erron's chest “Talk to them my acahualli, I'm certain they'll be happy to hear from you-”

“Ko'atal... seriously-”

“Yes, I am preoccupied at the moment...” he squeezed his arms tighter, smiling up at Erron before refocusing on a dime sized spot of tough skin above the curve of his ribs. He felt the vibrations of his laugh beneath his mouth, the sharp rise of a deep breath taken in before he answered the phone.

“Hey. No, we've been up.” a pause in his words-he raised a hand and pinched the brow of his nose before continuing “I-I've been up. Yeah, that damn car-did Kotal mention how much it cost to get that junk fixed up? Can't be payin' for that, ain't right-”

Kotal propped himself up, meeting eyes with him-pursing his lips as he shook his head, trying to dissuade him, stifled laughter escaping him. Erron nodded vehemently, pointing at the phone with a disapproving frown before his face went slack “yeah, just a few hours. One sec-” he offered the phone out, Kotal taking it and rolling over onto his back, finding his spot beside Erron again. A quick jab into his side with a finger, Kotal shooing his hand away-grinning up at him as he stood; Erron's face a beet red-vigorously rubbing at his cheeks as he made his way to the bathroom.

"What's goody?" he caught Erron's halfhearted groan from the open bathroom door, chuckling to himself as he greeted another familiar voice.

**< <>>**   
  


“What's goody...” Erron repeated the words under his breath, listening to Kotal's voice as it rose and carried. A full bladder finally relieved, too warm and lazy to have left the bed earlier. In the mirror he checked himself out, touching at the skin beneath his eyes-puffy and dark, wondering how many hours of sleep they actually got in. Only a small hint of tiredness in his body, easily ignored by the contentedness in him. Faucet on, he waited for the water to warm a little before splashing it over his face and neck. Stomach empty, yelling out for his attention.

He walked out, catching Kotal hang up the phone and set it on the bedside table. “Worried sick about us, huh?” a caved in spot in the bed, rolling into it when Kotal scooted over.

“Slightly, they implore you to be more cautious with Carzilla-”

“Car what? No... get out of here...” He shuffled further into the warmth of the bed, stretching and making himself comfortable.

“That is it's name-” Kotal moved closer to Erron, the bed creaking far too loudly-making his face tense up. Erron chuckled, setting his hand on Kotal's cheek, the man's skin flushing darker.

“Carzilla...”

“Hmm.”

“That's a... a dinosaur. If I recall proper, like those we saw at that "garden", similar to that.”

“Yes... the pictures. Jacqui had mentioned they could process those for us.”

Rubbing at an earlobe, staring up at him-smiling at the excitement in his voice “there enough room on it to take some more?” he lifted his head up, met halfway by Kotal-the thickness of his lips, the heat of his mouth-heart drumming away in his chest as they kissed.

"There is-” 

Damn it... I don't” Kotal stood beside him, elbow against the wall-watching. No problems with the showers in the past hotel's, a hot blush running down through his neck as he grumbled-pulling at the handle that turned the water on “why can't they all be the same” he groaned, sticking his hand beneath the water pouring out of the faucet-surprisingly cold- making him adjust the temperature further.

“Perhaps, here?” Kotal squatted down beside him, pointing at a lip beneath the faucet.

Pulling down on it-the water shutting off, a low hiss of pressure before it rained down from the shower head “thanks, bubba.” He made his way back into the room, shivering at the temperature of the room-skin puckering. Now that they were out of bed he realized how cool the room was-Kotal's body heat having kept them both sufficiently warm during the night. Air conditioning shut off, another growl of his stomach as he walked over to the window and took a glance outside. Cars pulling out of the parking lot below them, people loading up trunks-the morning sky taking on a hue of light pink. “Hey-" he shouted out, heading back towards the bathroom door "are ya hungry?" shutting the door behind him, he met eyes with Kotal. Laughter building up in his gut, Kotal's arm resting on the shower curtain's rod, the shower head tubing pressed up against his shoulder.

“Very..." he glanced at Erron, hand gripping around the shower head, turning it left and right-water spraying against the curtain.

“Huh, there room in there for the two of us..." a few steps over to the tub, cold tiles against his bare feet.

"I believe so, will you join me? The water is pleasantly... tepid." Kotal raised a brow, a slow grin forming on his face.

Erron crossed his arms, leaning up against the wall "What's with that face you're pullin'?" he licked his lips, pushing his tongue into the corner of his mouth.

A gentle hum in response, Kotal's voice lower-teasing “I am attempting to seduce you... are my efforts satisfactory?" " rumbling laughter betraying him, kicking up at the end of his sentence.

Steam beginning to swirl around in the room, the vapor hitting Erron's lungs as he took in a breath-sputtering and coughing when he laughed "Koko..." shower curtain pulled back, hit with a spray of water before Kotal turned the shower head away "what am I going to do with you..." Erron chuckled, running a hand through his hair as he took a half step towards him, taking note of how quickly Kotal's eyes drifted down to his lips-staying focused for a moment before he reached up and set his hands on his shoulders. He pressed into him-chest flush, feeling the heat of his skin burn against him. That grin on Kotal's face melting away-eyes closed as he pressed a kiss against his forehead, reaching for and swiftly wrapping his arms around him. Close together, Kotal turned them-spots switched. The shower head only a few inches away from the top of his head, Erron reached up, keeping his eyes focused on Kotal’s and twisting it in their direction.“Shit-“ he lent into Kotal-water pressure too high, stinging his skin. Kotal chuckled, tightening his hold around his waist before dipping down. Lips locked together, soft huffs of air as they both laughed, swaying as they tried to maneuver in the small tub.

“Empty-" Kotal set back down the tiny plastic bottle of hair wash, stepping up behind Erron.

“That all for you? I’ve got more damn hair than you do-“ he snorted in response, shutting his eyes as he gingerly stuck his head under the water.

“For the time being...” Kotal set a hand Erron’s shoulder-slowly trailing down to rest on the side of his hip. The pool of gel in his palm spread onto the top of Erron’s head-the remaining amount sticking to his palm enough to lather up on his hair. Erron pushed back against him, feeling the bulk of his chest against his shoulder-blades. The heat in the bathroom growing. He ran his fingers through his hair-scratching vigorously at his scalp-the smell of mint in his nose-humming softly under his breath.

Lathering up his hair, Kotal leaned back-eyes shut, rubbing against the crown of his head. "We should find ourselves breakfast, your stomach has been very communicative-"

Washing away the lather from his hair-he wiped away the water from his face "Oh yeah... anything you'd like in particular? What haven't you had..."

"It is your choice..." Kotal's hands set on Erron's hips again, fingers gripping tight before relaxing "I am more than happy to eat anything-" Erron covered those hands with his, tipping his head back and up to face him.

"We'll drive down that one road, you pick out whatever jumps out at ya. Go on-rinse that melon of yours..." they switched spots, pushing against each other. Behind Kotal, he let his eyes drift downwards. He placed his hands on his hips-trailing inwards, sinking his thumbs into the dimples above his ass. Resting his forehead in between Kotal's shoulder blades, he kissed at the skin-the surprising heat of his body, lips buzzing as he continued. Reaching down further, a light squeeze at the ample flesh-making Kotal chuckle.

"Soap? There is a sufficient amount left..."

“What-" he pulled back-taking a half step and reaching for the minuscule bar of soap. Another switching of their positions, Erron stepping on Kotal's feet "Dancin' around in here..." turning back to catch the amused expression on Kotal's face-the man setting his arm on the shower curtain rod again. Scrubbing himself-eyes closed, he felt the pressure of Kotal's arms wrapping around him again. Kotal focused on Erron's neck, kissing along the crook of his jaw and slowly making his way down-hands kneading at his stomach, occasionally moving downward-a light grasp at his thighs.

The bar of soap growing smaller in his hand, a thin sliver left-tossing it down, watching it circle around the drain. He glanced down at himself, the skin around his groin flushed red-he reached his hand down, grasping himself-stiffening, arousal pooling in him with each caress and low breath that left Kotal. "Hey..." he reached for Kotal's hand, drawing him over-receiving a low grumble from him-Erron sucking in air as he slowly encircled him with his fingers, a tender squeeze before pumping him steadily. Putting more weight against him, Erron relaxed his body-letting his head lie back against his collarbone-Kotal refocusing from his neck, staring at him with a half dazed expression, dark blood swollen lips parted.

"Hey..." Kotal let out a breathy laugh-covering Erron's mouth with his own before pulling back, nudging his nose against Erron's cheek "you need my assistance in cleaning yourself-"

"Yeah, I do..." Erron laughed, groaning low in his chest as Kotal twisted his wrist-stroking him slowly, lingering on the head of his cock-a tight squeeze, teasing. He stared back at him-warm ripples of energy running through him. Slow kisses traded as Kotal firmly worked him, mouthing at each other-breathing theirbreath let out into the air through gasps and light moans. Too much steam in the bathroom-muggy wisps in front of them. Erron noticing the licks of white vapor that rose from Kotal's body. Thighs shaking with pleasure, he rocked his hips slightly-Kotal stopping his hand in response, holding still as he gripped and ran his nails up and down Erron's chest with his free hand. 

“Like this?” Kotal rolled his hips, his own length stiff-pushed tightly between them as he held Erron. A rough finger circling the tender flesh of Erron's nipple before pinching down. 

Voice low in his ear-all he could do was nod in response-feeling the pulsing heat of Kotal against his skin. He sighed-thrusting into the warmth of Kotal's grip. Glacing down he letting out a groan at the sight-stiff and dripping, his cock fisted in Kotal's hand. “Ko'atal-” 

Kotal smiled, pressing a kiss to Erron's temple before tightening his arm around his waist-picking back up on his strokes-grinding himself against Erron. His hand drifting down to cup his balls for a moment before tenderly grazing along the underside of his shaft. Thumb dragged around the flushed head of his cock-up and down the slit, beading up the precum and grasping him again-a quicker pace. 

Groin clenching up, pleasure sinking-trying to keep his footing on the wet bottom of the tub-toes splayed as he widened his stance. Kotal whispered in his ear as he continued, words he didn't understand but their meaning bleeding through regardless. Short huffs of air through his mouth, Erron shut his eyes tightly, body spasming and shaking as he released-tingling skin and warmth flooding him-those words ringing through his head as he shouted. Feeling Kotal's hand stutter, the man squeezing his waist hard, chest hitching against his back-a deep moan leaving his lips.

Melting, left in a daze as he slumped further into Kotal-a weak laugh tumbling out of him. Kotal sighed, running Erron's release up and down his shaft.

“Oh shit... easy there-” Oversensitive, a painful tickle of tired nerves playing on his skin. Erron took a step forward, Kotal quickly pulling him back near his chest-a swift kiss onto his lips and a tight hug around him before letting go. “Here... let me-” Erron turned, set to get his hands on Kotal.

“There is no need...” a small groan from him as he grazed Erron's thigh with a hand-offering up a half grin. Kotal grasped himself, spreading Erron's release around his shaft with a single stroke, joining his own seed. Erron rubbed his chin-turning his back to the showerhead, letting the water pour over him-barely registering the hard sting as Kotal set his hands on his cheeks-bringing his face up to meet his lips again. 

The keys to his room thrown down on the nightstand, he grabbed his suitcase-quickly making his way back to Kotal's room, wet feet leaving tracks behind him that slowly evaporated in the morning heat. He sat down at the foot of the bed, opening the suitcase and reaching in-pulling out what was clean, a t-shirt and the trousers he'd worn days ago. Squishing the clothing together he brought them up to his nose, taking a smell-satisfactory enough, the light smell of sweat on them from his dirtier clothes being tossed inside. Taking his time as he dressed, watching Kotal pick out his clothing-the man pulling out shirts, asking which one looked better on him. "That one..." Erron laid down, propping himself up on his elbows. A salmon pink shirt, comfortably loose on him, Kotal hiking up sweat-shorts as walked over and stared out the window. Still watching, listening to his own breathing, feeling that kiss on his lips from last night. Kotal stretched, the sound of cracking joints filling the room before he placed on his ball-cap.

"Ko'atal..." 

"I am all ears-"

Erron scratched below his chin, remembering what Kotal has said to him yesterday. "When you said... that you... feel true to who you are around me-"

"Yes?" Kotal approached the foot of the bed, nudging Erron's bare-feet with a toe.

He sat up, lifting up his foot and gently fighting back Kotal's toes "I... y'know... feel the same way. You, you see me for who I am." Those eyes, half-lidded, thoughtful. That sense of understanding he felt. Likely known through action, through what they shared-felt through the look in his eyes. 

"Because you have shown me... we have shown each other..." Kotal breathed, cupping Erron's chin and dipping down-a shared gaze "Pialli. I carry you in my heart." he spoke softly-an undercurrent of strength in his words. His hand drifting, a gentle grasp on the back of Erron's neck-pressing his forehead against his.

"Pialli..." Erron repeated the word, feeling his throat tighten up.

* * *

Cursing at each pothole, trying to avoid them and failing-making his attempts to keep Carzilla in one piece before they ended up back in Twentynine. A few hours, and on the track to head back home. He turned to look at Kotal, once again wearing that baseball cap that he'd worn days ago-a scuffed up denim with a suede bill. "Little Tokyo?" Kotal lowered his window, the smell of hot burning asphalt building in the car. He pointed it out, directing him on the right streets to turn onto-their progress slowed as they maneuvered around the road work.

"Close enough..." giving up on finding the parking lot, leaving the car beside a laundromat and running across the street.

The door opening as Kotal reached out for it "Oh hey, how's the weather up there, big man?" a chortled laugh as they stood beside the door, waiting for the people making their way out. Only a moments pause, Erron rolling his eyes.

"The same as down there, short man-" Kotal's smile growing as the man laughed harder, nudged father past them by couple behind him.

Kotal set his hand on Erron's shoulder, motioning for him to enter first-Erron turning back to catch the man looking back at them-still laughing. A light slap on the door frame above them, mentioning to him to watch his head. No more steps to take-a small counter a short distance from the door, a line of people taking up the space. Kotal dipped his head down slightly, trailing his between Erron's shoulder blades and slowly drifting down to rest on the small of his back "the menu looks very intriguing..."

"Can't order everything-" He took a side step back, Kotal dropping his hand down. Reaching a hand up, fingers pressed under his chin-looking up at him. A quick kiss, focusing on the calmness on his face when he pulled back-Kotal's eyes closed and lips parted "you alright, big man?" he chuckled to himself, Kotal snorting and shuffling past them into the open dining area, looking around at the decor that covered the walls. Newspaper clippings featuring reviews of the restaurant, fighting for space among the posters of roosters and numerous crayon drawings taped up with care.

The line moving quickly, Erron stepped up to the counter after a few minutes after discussing what to get. "One chicken katsu with the uh... eggrolls" he set his hands on the counter, patting lightly as he glanced up at the menu on wall.

"It's one eggroll..."

“That's fine, we'll do an extra side...” Hopefully big enough portions to fill them both up, he turned back to look at Kotal-the man stuck reading the newspaper taped to the walls. “I'll do the chicken teriyaki with the pot-stickers." Their order repeated, shouted back into the kitchen as it was written down. Two cups offered up, soda fountain pointed out ahead of them. "Here-" Erron offered out the cup to Kotal, motioning him to follow with a wave of his hand. Watching as he bent down to stare into a tiny aquarium placed on the counter.

"Such a small enclosure for them..." shaking his head gently as he led the way to the soda fountain.

"Sure they don't mind..." The hiss of liquids pouring into Kotal's cup, a click as he added a little bit of every flavor. "Let's eat outside..."

They sat on the trunk, hefty Styrofoam containers resting on their laps. Soy sauce over Erron's fingers as he tried opening the small container and pouring it over his chicken and rice, sucking off the sticky substance from his fingers. Both focusing on their food, taking down swigs of soda every now and then. A bite of a pot-sticker, rolling it over in the small compartment it was placed it, dragging it through the sour sauce that was pooled at the bottom. "Are you sure you don't want a fork?" he mentioned through a mouthful, watching as Kotal dropped a chopstick again, landing on top of his bed of rice.

“Do you have an extra? These are difficult to use-"

"Yeah, I grabbed one." he reached into his back pocket, pulling out the napkin wrapped fork and handing it over. Kotal took it, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Shit, from now on I'll just carry forks on me all the time..." he chuckled, feeling his face grow hot as Kotal smiled at him, pushing up the bill of his cap.

"How is your... chicken?"

"Oh it's damn good. You enjoyin' your grub?"

"Indefinitely, I could eat this every day... the food here has been without fail satisfying."

“Hmm, yeah... don't forget-you said you were gonna cook something for me..."

“You are so eager to try my cooking?”

“Bet your bottom dollar I am...”

Empty Styrofoam threatening to take flight with the breeze, he caught Kotal's fixed stare on the last pot-sticker resting in the puddle of sauce. "Here... I'll toss it up-"

"Erron-" Kotal spoke his name with a grin, eyes narrowed-before agreeing with a nod.

"Are you sure you got this? If you miss..."

"If _you_ miss...”

A light toss up, aiming for his mouth-Kotal adjusting himself, leaning back slightly and catching it. Kotal raised his arms up, a pleased look on his face-one that quickly faded away, face scrunched up as he laughed deep in his chest-hand gripping onto the front of his shirt.

“Gonna choke on that damn potsticker-” Erron coughed out-beaming at the man, slapping his back roughly, glad he hadn't been taking down a sip of his drink-knowing he would have sprayed them both. Taking his last swig of his mixture of pop, Kotal sighed, tipping his head back and staring up above them “I will miss this...”

“Being here?” The gentle rumble of cars passing by, the warm breeze picking up around them carrying the smell of smoke and meat. Erron looked up, leaning over-shoulder pressed against Kotal's.

“Yes, there is so much to see, to learn about...”

“We can do this again...” He shrugged, rubbing his thumbnail against a callous on the underside of his pointer finger. Whatever he wanted to see, whatever he wanted to learn about-wanting to be there by his side and teach him-learn with him.

Kotal pushed back against him slightly, setting a hand on Erron's thigh and turning to face him “We will.”

“No...”

“Erron, yes.”

“Those ain’t the words, you just pulled that part up out of thin air-“ Erron shouted, feeling his voice waver through his laughter-the radio played loud in order to drown out the constant whipping of air coming in through the broken side window.

“It fits with the tune...”

“Fine, got me crying over here. What’s up with all the maps, captain?”

“Hmm, copilot-I prefer that term. Turn up ahead, and follow the road until you reach a stop sign.”

“Where... where we going?” He followed Kotal's directions, taking the next off ramp and slowing the car down to a stop at the end of a slight hill. Empty fields around them-yellow weeds and tall grass. “

A short cut...”Kotal motioned for him to continue onto the left-driving down further before another turn onto a thin dirt road. “Pull over here...” a familiarity of where they were dawning on him. Erron turned the car off, throwing the keys on the dashboard before sinking into his seat-turning to face Kotal. A surge of pleasure in his gut, Kotal staring back at him-satisfaction playing on his features. The car shifted with his movement as he left the car, the door carefully shut behind him. Erron unbuckled, fighting with the door as it jammed-flinging it open when it finally gave, meeting eyes with the man when he stood outside. Chasing after him... the excitement he felt swirling inside shining in Kotal’s eyes. He stumbled backwards, knowing the trail stomped into the earth was behind him-hands tearing at his shirt, pulling it off as he reached his foot out, kicking the door shut. Shirt thrown in through the open window, Kotal rounding the front of the car-working on his own clothing, easily slipping out of his shirt and pulling down his shorts. “We gonna be late?” Erron laughed, unbuckling his belt and moving towards the trail.

“The exact time of our arrival was not discussed...” Kotal responded-attempting to keep a straight face, cheeks rising with a poorly contained smirk. Baseball cap off, set on top of the pile of clothing he’d thrown onto the hood of the car, following eagerly after Erron.

Rays of sun burning into his skin, he stuck a hand out-feeling the brush of tall grass against him, a pungent smell kicked into the air-the bloom of milkweeds now joining the warm scents of grass and hot earth. He stood by the edge of the swimming hole, toes sinking into the wet dirt. Watching, hair blown into his eyes by the breeze-he reached up, smile on his lips as Kotal trudged in. A look back, Kotal beckoning him in before kicking out-floating effortlessly. He tugged down his boxer's, throwing them back-hopefully landing where he'd left his trousers and belt, set beside a tree nearby-atop it's roots. The welcoming coolness kissing his skin, he glanced into the water-ruddy shades of brown and yellow, gravel and stones beneath his feet. Sinking down, keeping his eyes open for a moment before shutting them tightly-feeling his chest strain as he held his breath. Eyes open-vision shifting and melting beneath the water, he relaxed his body-letting himself sink back up, taking in air as he resurfaced-laughing to himself and wiping away the water from his eyes. Still floating, kicking lazily-Kotal passed by him, watching Erron with a broad smile, affection in his gaze.

The exact time, Erron snorted-brushing back wet hair. They spent their time easily, hours falling by without thought. Swimming and floating, conversations held-no thought in either of leaving, the desire nonexistent. "Like a damn duck..." Erron sat back near the shore, watching the white glimmers of sunlight dance across the water. Leaves rustling together, bird calls looping high up above them-small dark shadows as their owners darted by. Kotal approached him, lazy backstrokes as he kept his gaze on the clear sky. He rolled over, diving down-resurfacing in front of Erron-water bubbling and slight waves rolling before him.

Caught easily, the way Kotal drew his arm back-the quickly spreading grin, tongue bitten between his teeth.

Erron sank down avoiding the spray of water, coming back up he felt the waves lapping at his skin. He clasped his hands together, fingers interlocked-dipping down and gathering water. Squeezing his hands tight, he let out a sharp whistle-Kotal making his way towards him-he lifted his hands, squeezing tighter and shooting. A long stream forced out, he aimed for his face-trailing down to his chest. Kotal set his hands out, reaching for Erron-face pulled tight, snorted laughter leaving him. Erron closed the distance between them, wheezing out a laugh as he clasped his hands onto Kotal's, fingers locking together.

"My nose... the water-" Kotal managed out, shaking his head and shutting his eyes-chest rising and falling heavily with each interrupted breath. He opened his mouth to respond, the only sound he could manage was a pained gasp as he sucked in air-trying to stop his laughter. "Amused by my suffering..." Kotal murmured as focused on his breathing, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Erron rolled his eyes, stomach shaking as he swallowed down a laugh-letting it out full force when Kotal shot him an exaggerated glare. Falling away quickly, Kotal lowered his voice-dipping his head down, asking how. He showed him, clasping his hands together and letting him see the proper finger placement. He watched as Kotal followed, scooping up water-squeezing his hands together. No attempt to avoid the stream of water, shutting his eyes as it hit his face and neck-feeling the wetness trickle down his cheeks. Eyes open-he stared at Kotal, scooping up another handful of water. The warmth in his eyes, heating him up more than the sun beating on his back. On the way home-Erron smiled to himself, mulling the thought over in his mind.


	25. Say my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter, dudes get back in the car-questions are asked, songs are sung.

“The camera-”

“Where’d ya put it… it’ll be gone by the time I find it…”

“Erron, I am remaining perfectly still. I could hold this position for hours…”

“Bullshit…” Erron teased, staring down at Kotal from higher up on the trail-the sun gleaming off of his still wet back, crouching down beside a plume of milkweeds, eyes fixed on the small insect he’d encountered. Their clothes bundled up in Erron’s arms-he shook his head before turning and hiking the few feet back to the car. Feet picking up dust and dirt-he groaned at the sensation, wanting nothing more than to dive back into that swimming hole. He popped the trunk open, tossing their belongings inside and searching for the camera. He found it, tucked into a small outside pocket of Kotal's suitcase. He trekked back down, camera in one hand, touching at the grass beside him, tingling of blades and shelled seeds-water droplets clinging to his chest hair, his face kissed by the sun again, a bright sensitive red beneath his eyes from the glimmer of bright white light off the water's surface.

“Be cautious…” Kotal’s voice low and measured, one hand slowly extended back for the camera. He turned the camera on-the low whir of it’s lens opening and a beep as it was brought back to life. “Beautiful- '' he whispered, bringing up the camera to his face. Erron couldn't help but smile, hands on his hips-watching this man so careful and invested in getting his picture of a swallowtail-held just as still as he was on its perch of milkweed, faint yellow and rich black painted on it's delicate wings.

“Got it?”

“Yes, I believe this is acceptable…” Standing up with a groan Kotal made his way over to Erron and held out the camera. 

“Looks good, doubt I’d ever be able to get a shot like that…”

“Hmm, you are humoring me.”

“I’m being dead serious. Your drawers are in the trunk, doubt you want to burn off your ass once we get in the car-”

“That would not occur, I have very thick skin… does my nudity offend?”

Pushed up against him, he scratched at his lower-back as Kotal wrapped his arm around his shoulders “my, my, my… your lack of modesty… I am absolutely beside myself.” Erron glanced up from the camera-leaning into Kotal as he slowed their stroll back to the car. Back at the trunk, he carefully placed the camera into the pocket again, grabbing Kotal’s drawers and tossing them over to him with a laugh when he caught sight of the man patting at his own rear.

Kotal pulled them on-snapping the waistband, asking about the drive back as he took a few steps closer to Erron, Erron leaning his elbows up against the hot exterior of the car’s trunk.

  
“We might need some gas, down the line…” He responded with a roll of his hand-sucking his teeth as he thought about that needle, sussing out the distance and gas they had left in the tank. Near full, a few hours-they’d likely make it without the need to stop. “Don’t think I’ll get us lost again-” a simple smile, remembering the wrong turn he’d taken that led them here to this very spot days ago. Closer to him-maneuvering over the gravel and rocks with care, a friend picked up when he’d gotten his boots on, digging into his heel. His eye was drawn to the glass, covered with a thick layer of dust-he reached his hand out, a circle drawn with a finger tip, adding dots and a curved line.

“I would not mind if that occurred again…” Kotal hummed, brushing away a still damp lock of hair from Erron’s face, fingers trailing over to tuck more strands behind his ear. Those ears turning red-blood seeping to the surface of thin skin. Erron grunted, letting out a long sigh through puffed cheeks-a grin slowly making its way onto his face.

“C’mon, time don't wait on nobody… we got miles to take down with this…”

“Carzilla-” Kotal interjected, dipping down and placing a swift kiss onto Erron’s drying lips.

“Still a hunk of junk…” chasing after those lips, laughter making him grin against his mouth-both drawing out the time. Staying out of what was now likely an oven of the car’s interior, preferable to have the sun beat down on bare skin. Erron sighed again, setting his hand against Kotal’s stomach and giving him a quick pat “let’s get out of here, Koko.”

Rounding the trunk, growling low in his throat as he stopped and knelt down-pulling off his left boot and turning it over in an attempt to remove the culprit. Boot back on, he straightened up-catching a glance over his shoulder. Watching him-another smiling face, above the one he’d drawn, now on the glass. He stared at the glass for a moment, eyes drifting as he tracked the man settle himself into the car. Slapping a hand down on the trunk, he popped it open-camera back in hand.

“Damn… son of a bitch-” Erron grunted-slamming down his foot on the brake pedal, inching the car closer to the center line-nothing he could see ahead of him, the truck in front of them blocking his view “why… why’s he goin’ so damn slow-” he adjusted the rear view mirror, another car behind them-following their slow progress, too close. “Quit ridin’ my ass, can’t go any faster than this…” huffing out air-he stared intently behind them through the rear view mirror.

“Unreasonably impatient... '' Kotal clicked through the pictures on the camera, gaze flicking up occasionally-drawn to the truck before them before he’d sneak a glance at Erron.

“If I could pass this guy-” Oncoming traffic driving by fast- Erron inched them closer to the center line after a van passed by, reconsidering once he caught sight of the gleaming windshield of another car. “Shit…” Orange flags flapping alongside the trailer, over-sized load signs moving slightly with the trucks movement-slowing down somehow, the line of traffic behind them growing as they drove through. Erron groaned again, sinking into the seat-loosening his grip around the steering wheel. A light pressure against his shoulder-Kotal reaching out and setting his hand on him. “We will get a chance to pass him eventually…” he squeezed gently as he set the camera down on his lap-reaching his free hand to the seat-belt held tightly across his chest, fingers beneath it, trying to gain some space.

“Eventually…” Erron repeated Kotal’s words, glaring into the rear view mirror-the bumper of the car trailing them out of sight.

“What is the idiom…” a soft chuckle left Kotal’s lips as he rubbed at Erron’s skin with a thumb “Mad as a wet hen?”

An attempt to pull a frown-thrown away as he sputtered through a laugh. “Yeah… that’s it. This bullshit’s got me madder than a wet hen.” he sighed, keying into the warmth of Kotal’s hand-relaxation seeping through his shoulders. “Look at that…'' he glanced down the side view mirror, sticking his hand out the window and wiping away the dust that covered the glass-amused, keen to see if they’d be able to pass them. “Don’t you do it…” he whispered, a slight grin on his face-shaking his head in disbelief.

“Are they truly…”

“Yeah… there they go… fuck off-” A squeal of tires, engine revving loudly as the small wagon turned sharply and entered the oncoming lane-faster and past them, past the truck-honking loudly as they passed. Erron returned the gesture, setting his hand against the center of the steering wheel and forcing out a few honks. Another squeeze on his shoulder-Kotal’s rumbling laughter filling his ears. He turned to face Kotal, gaze lingering on the bright smile curling his lips before he snapped himself back into action, considering the distance between them and the truck-another car behind them taking their chance and cautiously entering the opposite lane. They had enough time. Erron hummed under his breath, slowing the car down further-tapping gently at the door of the car, wind hitting his skin-ruffling his slowly drying hair. The lightest touch-Kotal removing his grasp from Erron’s shoulder-fingers grazing against the knuckles of his hand. Erron’s cheeks burning, the skin underneath his jaw growing hot-he slipped his hand back into the car-setting it on the steering wheel, offering out his right hand to Kotal. Breathing slower, gaze lazily held on the landscape outside-Kotal ran his fingers over his upturned palm, pushing into the lines, feeling out the callouses that littered his fingers before threading his own between Erron’s. A squeeze-his hand encompassing his, so rough and warm. Just a quick glance-he looked over at him, finding Kotal leaned back against his seat-eyes closed, his chest rising and falling slowly with each breath, the seat-belt straining against him. Curiosity in him, a simple desire to know. He licked his lips, finding the words “Ko'atal.”

“Hmm.”

He squeezed the man’s hand, chuckling at the pressure he had to put in-Kotal’s finger’s hot between his “When did ya first realize...”

Kotal opened one eye-focusing on Erron “When…”

Erron shrugged, running a finger against Kotal’s skin-feeling out a small scar that laid beneath a knuckle. A moment of silence, the low tinny warbling from the radio the only sound in the car aside from that slap of wind against the half open window. “It has been a long while…” Kotal spoke after he took in a long breath, turning now to more easily face Erron-his forehead creasing with a few slight wrinkles, brows pinched together lightly. Erron held his gaze for a second, looking away to catch sight of another car rolling past them. Slower now, the distance between them and the truck lengthening. Another tight squeeze of his hand-feeling the strong thump of blood in the prominent veins on the top of Kotal’s hand.The softest moan passing by Kotal’s lips as he responded to the touch-given back just the same- “the first time I used your rifle… when you first sought out to teach me. Do you remember that night?”

“I do.” Impossible to forget, the evening replaying in his mind-the surprise on Kotal’s face when he first pulled the trigger and took in the kickback. The rifle quickly set aside, disregarded after a few shells littered the ground-an evening spent sat across from each other on the hard earth. Listening with a grin on his face and trying to keep up with the questions Kotal asked about Earthrealm, trading stories until darkness blanketed them.

“That night, I came to understand… what I was beginning to feel. Erron… you have been one of my closest friends. That night, all I knew was that I desired nothing more than to share my time with you, to learn what made you smile the brightest-to give all I could to you…”

Kotal’s hand, skin hotter against Erron’s-the thump of blood faster beneath his fingertips. The needle on the speedometer stuttered, falling down-Erron’s throat tightening as Kotal’s word filled him. He glanced at him, Kotal observing him with half lidded eyes, his cheeks curiously flushed dark. Erron parted his lips, the wet skin clinging to itself-a soft smack of flesh the only sound he could make. “I did not believe it would be responsible to pursue what I felt, to potentially undo what we had… but I’m thankful to have found clarity. To have found a deeper understanding of what you mean to me.”

“Huh…” Nothing more he could string together, Kotal's words still sinking into his mind.

“I am still surprised to know you felt similar…”

Erron raised his hand, trying to brush the hair fluttering down in front of his eyes, dragging his fingers through his hair and combing down what he could. The drone of a tire hitting the divided center lane reminding him to put his hand back on the steering wheel. He wanted to pull over and shut the car off, forget about where they were going-find his lips and loose himself in each heartbeat that reminded him of what was truly happening. “Yeah…” Erron chuckled, the sound and his amusement wavering as he allowed roughly the saliva seemingly glued to the inside of his throat. “Ain’t that a kick to the head…” An unexpected spark of disappointment in himself, wondering what could have been if either of them had acted sooner. It hit him hard, just as unexpected as that spark-a vivid wave of everything; how close they’d become as friends, everything he had tried to ignore, the strength of what had finally bowled him over, the intoxicating warmth and taste of his mouth… no use in thinking of what he could have done, this man-carried in his heart. He groaned, sniffing in-a pull of air, taking down the shit stuffing up his nose. The truck ahead of them slowed, red lights as the breaks were eased on-making it’s way off onto the shoulder and coming to a stop. Empty space ahead of them, the road shifting and melting in the waves of heat coming off of the ground. “I… I’ve been..." he tried to find his words, his tongue pushed hard against the roof of his mouth. Kotal’s hand tightened, reassuring. “You have no idea…” he whispered, bringing their speed up again-the needle slowly moving up. “When you uh… showed me that one game. Y’know the one…” Erron met his eyes again, Kotal leaning his head against his headrest “the one I beat you at last time…”

A low rumbling of laughter-Kotal closing his eyes tightly, free hand rubbing a circle into the crown of his head. Erron caught his smile, smirking at him-tucked away safely inside a drawer of a workbench back home, Kotal's wager. 

“The first time, that night when I got home and tried to get to bed. I was damn near falling asleep and..." Erron smiled, rolling his tongue out to wet his lower lip "All that was on my mind was you..." He remembered the following morning, his eyes aching and head splitting-a few hours of sleep after he laid in bed trying to understand what he was feeling-Kotal having casually pointed out his disheveled appearance, not knowing he was the cause. “Barely slept a wink that night… can’t believe I was so damn stupid, tryin’ to fight it… all this time-”

“Erron…” Kotal's shoulders fell, a slacking in his posture-a shadow of a frown wanting to tug his lips.

“But that don’t matter none, I mean… we got each other now, yeah?”

“You have me…”

“And you got me-lock, stock and barrel, Ko’atal.” Each word uttered clearly, keeping his eyes as focused on the man beside him as he could. Stomach gripped by warmth and pleasure, Kotal's lips pulled up into the softest smile-coming to know full well he'd do damn near anything to see him like this. Kotal sighed, tipping his head down.

"I love you, Erron." he spoke lowly, reverently-keeping that gentle grip on Erron's hand, eyes brimming with heat and light.

The language understood, felt through his eyes, striking deep through each touch and embrace. Face tingling, wanting to smile but only staring back at the man with a pained look of contemplation-lips finally following what he felt after a moment, a broad and unhindered smile, creases and winkles in his cheeks deepening "I love you too." He heard himself, his words echoing in his own ears-his heart thumping heavily in his chest, Kotal's features softening even more than he thought possible. 

"That... that's enough... gonna set off the damn waterworks, Koko-" he grumbled through his words-tearing his gaze away from Kotal, biting gently at his tongue as a laugh left him-eyes watering. He tried to blink them away, feeling the hot trail of a tear burn down his cheek. 

"Can you drive with your eyes closed?" 

"What? How would I..." 

"For a moment." Kotal's hand left Erron's, trailing up-tenderly cupping the back of his head. He leaned closer, brushing the tear away from ruddy skin. Erron pushed back into his seat, following Kotal's movement-understanding threading into him, he shut his eyes as Kotal's hand moved to caress his cheek. Welcoming his lips, he kept both hands on the steering wheel-fingers tensing and relaxing around the peeling rubber. A moment-an endlessness in the movement and meaning behind the contact, leaving his head swimming-his gut full and hot. Kotal pulled back, lifting his hand to the top of Erron's head and ruffling his hair-a grin on his face as he did away with how Erron had managed to comb it down. Trying to return the grin-Erron found his cheeks aching at the pull, breathy laughter leaving him as he stared at Kotal.

Fingers against the knobs of the radio dial, the well worn cd being called into action. Kotal leaned forward, fidgeting with the skip button.

"How about a song, by Dolly." He offered up, drumming at the center of the steering wheel-grin still on his face. A few songs, ones he'd always ask Kotal to skip. "Hot as a pistol..." he hummed, testing out his voice.

Kotal let out a soft exclamation-skipping ahead to the right track. Rolling his fingers over the volume dial, the sound filling up the hot cabin "that flaming desire-" 

"You got to back me up on the chorus, don't leave me hangin-" Erron shouted, making to drown out the song.

"Unimaginable..." Hand set on Erron's shoulder again, squeezing the sunburnt skin-pulling back slightly to touch at dark freckles, sun spots scorched into Erron. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much do I love Dolly Parton? A lot, evidently.


	26. Why I love the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorely wanted to do a timewarp again, so this is it-the evening before heading out. Next chapter will be the guys heading back.

“Thought I’d find you here…” distracting himself, a light hum of tension in his gut. The bell of his hat palmed quickly, he took it off-running a hand through his recently cropped hair, feeling out the light breeze that hit the top of his head. Hat back on, he drifted his hands-unbuckling the straps of his mask as he walked closer towards him. He looked down, staring at the mask for a moment before stuffing it into a pocket. Like a magnet, still a habit though he found it happening less. He rubbed at his chin before running a thumb swiftly over his bottom lip. A small glance around, catching himself-knowing that they were relatively alone, peering eyes always close though they kept their distance, a wide enough berth. Kotal on the ground in front of him, sitting on the hard packed earth of the courtyard’s gardens. Eyes on Erron-a slight nod in acknowledgement, motioning him over with a roll of his hand. “Golly… nice evening, huh?” Erron sat down with a grunt, kicking his legs out in front of them-stretching. Warmth, the smell of air cooling as the sun hid it’s face. Glimmers of light-visible in rays that eagerly caught specs of dirt and pollen, reaching down and seemingly seeking out the wide leaves and odd colored faces of overflowing plant beds.

“It is… very pleasant.” Kotal uncrossed his legs, turning his head to glance at Erron before refocusing on the sky above them.

“Mac caught me, told me you wanted to talk about something or other.”

“Something or other…”

Erron huffed, a sting of tickled nerves up his sinuses-pollen or dust pushed into his nose. “Yeah…” he offered up a chuckle, catching the slow inflection of Kotal’s voice. Rubbing at his nose, he groaned-a sneeze making itself known, almost-before the sensation disappeared. A deep breath in and out, trying to flush out anything. Taking in a slower breath, focusing on the smells around him.

“There is something I wished to discuss with you… your preparedness for our travels tomorrow.”

“Well, y’know… can’t and won’t say I love heading out there, but I’m fine.” Erron shrugged “Y’know, I really like the coffee they have in the cafeteria”

Kotal chuckled, stretching back-propping himself up on his elbows. “Their coffee… it is almost as good as…” his words measured, waiting for Erron to interject.

“Don’t you finish that sentence, I swear if you do… pick somebody else to join you…” A grumbled out response through a easily forming grin-Erron glanced down at Kotal, refocusing as naturally as he could on the greenery around them. He sighed, pushing himself back-grabbing his hat and setting it on his stomach. Hard earth against his back, he stared at the sky, following lines of drifting clouds.

“I am not certain if anyone would volunteer to accompany me…” Kotal responded, a light air to his words-ending with a low laugh.

“How about… I wrangle everybody up… and-” Erron propped himself up, eyebrows darting up-an idea in his mind, nothing entertained less seriously though he was invested in teasing the man, just a little “they’ll all pick straws, right?”

“I am following, yes…” Kotal’s voice-belaying his amusement, he let himself relax, arms sliding down as he laid back with a low sigh.

“Whoever picks the short straw, they’ll go with you. No bellyachin’ allowed. We can use some sticks or something...” Words wavering, laughter breaking through. Erron made his attempts to keep a straight face, to fight back his laughter a second longer-tickled by the downwards tug of Kotal’s lips.

“That could be arranged, if you so desire…”

A trill of noise above them-drawing Erron’s attention. He found his breath, short chuckles making his stomach shake as he looked up, catching the dart of a dark shadow looping on wafts of air. “Nah… it’s fine. We’ll be back here before we know it…”

Kotal tensed his lips, moving to sit up. He drew a hand up to the crown of his head, rubbing a small circle against the scalp.

That dark shadow, circling-seeking out the branches of the few hardy trees that reached up, branches shaking in the growing breeze. Erron pinpointed it, watched it land. “Might hit up the exchange, grab some sweets…” he murmured, thinking about the early morning ahead.

“There is something I have been intending to give to you…” Kotal drew his hand back down, lips pursed for a moment-he stood slowly, walking back towards a small enclave-a makeshift greenhouse, windows fogged.

Erron sat up, brows pinched together-wondering what he was going on about, turning back to watch him enter the outbuilding. Tension in his gut again-giving way to a sinking of warmth, he grabbed his hat, focusing-tracing his finger around the leather band.

In his hand, offered out to him-a small clay pot, filled to the brim with dark wet soil. Eyes met as Kotal handed it out and sat down beside him. “What’s this?” Erron rubbed his thumbs against the pot.

“A plant.”

“Really?”

A quick flash of a grin, Kotal nodded-pausing, mulling over his words. “It is… a plant that I have come across over the years, it reminds me of one-from my realm.”

“Oh…” Keeping his gaze down, studying the object in his hands. “Kotal, I don’t… I don’t have a green thumb like you do…”

“There is no need to worry, it is a relatively hardy plant. Tough, able to withstand harsh environments.” Kotal mused, hands clasped under his chin, elbows pushed against his thighs as he sat cross legged again.

“So… what you’re sayin’ is, it’d be hard to kill this thing-”

“Your lack of a green thumb... perhaps I am erring on the side of caution.”

“Perhaps?”

“I trust you can care for it properly…” Kotal responded, running a thumb over the edge of his lower lip, studying Erron lightly-gaze drifting as they spoke.

Erron turned the pot in his hands, trying to make out any growths of green in the soil. “Just water and sun, yeah?”

“Yes…”

“Thanks, I’ll do my best in keeping this sucker alive.” Cradled under an arm, Erron reached for his hat and set it back on. Making his way to stand up, blood flowing through stiff muscles as he stretched “Should go get some shut-eye…” he glanced down at Kotal “you should too, gotta wake up real damn early…”

“I fully intend to heed your suggestion… eventually.”

Erron snorted, keying in to the short rumble of laughter that left Kotal. Silence between them. The silences that had at one point been comfortable, now filling Erron’s mind with the thoughts he tried to push away. “Well, see ya later alligator…” he lightly tossed the pot into his opposite hand, reaching into his pocket to pull out his mask.

“See you later, alligator…”

Clothes peeled off as soon as he made his way home. Getting some shut-eye, the idea far gone. Doors still creaking, far too loud-not loud enough to distract him. He stepped out onto the back porch, pot in hand. A few barefoot steps on worn down wood, he set the pot down the banister-hunching over to rest his elbows on it as well. Arms crossed, he stuffed his chin against his skin-staring at the paddock a few feet ahead of him. Eyes traveling-he stared at the darkened sky, glimmers of starlight speckled throughout it’s ink. He huffed, casting a glance over at the pot, imagining the seed somewhere in the soil. “Guess I should name you…” he grunted, rubbing at his face with a hand. Only the soft chirps of insects, and the song of wind around him. He turned his gaze back up to the sky, focusing on the disc of yellow-close enough to make out it’s pockmarked surface. Similar, larger than the rock back in Earthrealm, still holding the same curiosity that the heavens always had for him, casting light down on the darkened land-keeping him company. He sighed, moving towards the soft fabric of a hammock he’d set up years ago. Sitting himself down he steadied himself before swinging his legs up-sinking slightly. He’d find sleep eventually and wake up with the glow of sun through his eyelids. Sinking deeper, that weight of warmth returning to his stomach.


	27. Rough soul in suede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long train running, heading back home with a pep in their steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split into two chapters for easier consumption, second update likely tomorrow.
> 
> Song is ATLiens-OutKast.

“Ground corn, that’s what it is. Boiled in milk or water, ain’t my favorite but it’s alright.” Pulling off onto an exit ramp, Erron squinted his eyes at the gas gauge-low fuel indicator lighting up. A little bit longer left chugging down the interstate, no use in taking any chances and ending up running on fumes.

“That sounds… fairly appetizing.”

“Could make something similar to it, back home.” One hand on the steering wheel, pressing his fingers into the palm of Kotal’s hand with the other, tracing a broad scar that laid across the creases. He chuckled, remembering the determined words from the woman who’d taken it upon herself to teach him how to cook. Eyeing the entrance to the gas station, he paused-pushing harder into the scar as he slowed the car to a roll. A slight rise and dip, uneven pavement. He turned to look at Kotal, finding him leaned back in his seat-eyes closed. Excited to teach him, pass along whatever he knew-he pushed away the thoughts, mind already eager to picture what could be. Over eager, he shook his head-leaning into the smile that curled his lips regardless. One day at a time, taking action into his hands with this man, teaching him all that he knew, learning with him, creating together-he breathed in deep, maneuvering the car beside a gas pump.

“I will look forward to that…” Kotal closed his fingers around Erron’s, squeezing once before opening his hand again “Do not forget, I assured you that I would cook for us once we returned” he shifted in his seat, shrugging his shoulders as the seatbelt tried to keep him back when he turned to face Erron. A ripple of energy to his voice. Excited.

“Trust me, I haven’t forgotten…” Erron chuckled, pulling his hand up and drifting it down Kotal’s shoulder, making the man sigh and lean back again. “Toss me that plastic, and we should probably start gettin’ dressed.” Seat belt undone, he huffed at the speed it retracted into its bearings, the hot touch of metal stinging his skin “might not be proper showing up in our underthings…” he took the card as Kotal offered it out to him.

“That is understandable, though… perhaps our comfort should take priority.” Kotal unbuckled himself, hands seeking out the front of the glovebox in front of him-his words slow, teasing.

A few minutes of wrestling with the door, Erron dipped his head in through the open window-watching Kotal search through the glovebox. A sharp whistle, fighting back a laugh “where’s that professionalism, Ko’atal?”

The smallest of pauses, Kotal looked Erron over-considering his response “Where’s what?” feigned confusion, he laughed-focusing back on the glove box. Joining his laughter, Erron slapped at the window sill before turning to face the gas pump. No point in filling it up, he tried to think about the miles left. Nozzle inside, he squeezed the handle and fixed it in place-deciding to make a quick run to the trunk. He searched out for his twins, finding them where he had carefully set them on their first day here-under the wheel well of where a spare tire would sit. Each one taken in hand, fingers stretching-settling them back inside their holsters after a minute, setting the leather gently over his shoulder and grabbing his rucksack. Trunk shut, he rounded the car-looking around. Eyes met with a man across from them-on his way to enter a camper van. Concern on the man’s face, eyes quickly jumping to the holster draped over Erron’s shoulder.

“What?” Arms outstretched, he set a hand on a door handle-pulling it open. Two young faces peering out from a freshly cleaned window, Erron grumbled “they’re props…”

“Oh, you do re-enactments?” The man raised a brow.

“Yeah, all the time.” Erron shook his head, looking into the mess of the back seat-trash and heaps of clothing. He looked back, catching sight of the van driving away from the gas pumps. Searching through the clothes, he handed over Kotal’s items-chuckling to himself as Kotal struggled to pull on his shirt in the car, the man reconsidering and hopping out of the passenger seat. Trousers pulled on, he buckled his holster-staring at the rucksack he’d tossed on the backseat. He sighed, buttoning up his shirt-brushing down a few wrinkles with his hands. “Hey… where’d you find those?” He shut the door, walking up to Kotal and leaning his elbow against the roof of the car. A pair of aviators, bright orange-set high on the bridge of his nose.

“They were in the glovebox…” Kotal responded through a muffled mouthful as he hiked up his jeans, bouncing slightly on his feet as he tried to shimmy into them. “And I also found this…” Kotal lifted up a familiar package, the bag of gummy bears they’d purchased days ago. “Would you like a bite?”

“I thought we had polished those sweets off...”

Kotal nodded, fighting back a laugh as he pulled out a chunk of color swirled gelatin, a bite already taken out of it.

“Shit…” Laughter shaking his stomach, Erron leaned in-opening his mouth as Kotal held out the melted and reformed mass of sugar, taking a bite. “Still good…” Erron grumbled, speaking much too soon-the candy sticking to his teeth like glue. “Those sunglasses… they look nice on you…” he fought through the candy, swallowing it down when it finally unstuck from his teeth.

“Do they?”

“Yeah, real handsome.” A few steps closer, concentrating on his face-seeing his own reflected in the sunglasses. Stomach against Kotal’s, seeking out his warmth and finding it burn against him-even through their clothing, a light ripple of energy running down his spine, recalling the touch of bare skin.

Kotal pursed his lips, setting an arm on Erron’s shoulder-relaxed. “But I believe they would look better on you…” Kotal removed the glasses, carefully placing them on Erron-pushing the bridge up when it slipped down. Tinted brown, shadowing his gaze-he met Kotal’s eyes, the man examining him thoughtfully. He tracked those eyes, up and down as they lazily swept over his face. Fingers into the loops of his jeans, Erron held his arms loosely around Kotal’s waist-chin tipped up, welcoming a soft kiss before Kotal pulled back. Kotal tightened his hold over his shoulders, moving a hand to carefully tuck a few stray hairs behind a bright red ear.  
“Chicahuac… hmmm?” Erron chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter-Kotal responding to the touch strongly, the contemplation on his face replaced by a soft openness. The blush on his cheeks, noticed despite the dark shade of the glasses-Kotal dipped his chin down, closing the distance between them again, grazing his lips against Erron’s.

“Chicahuac…” Kotal murmured against his mouth, tipping his head back after a pleased sigh fluttered across Erron’s chin “do you believe Carzilla is… sufficiently fueled?” A quirked brow-Kotal turned to look at the gas pump, the numbers held still.

Pulled out of his haze, a mixture of surprise and amusement pulling at Erron’s gut, he peeled his arms away from Kotal “Goddamn it…” he grunted out, turning heel and scrambling over to the gas pump, Kotal chuckling as his eyes trailed to follow him-arm resting leisurely on passenger side door.

Paper receipt torn out, Erron twisted his wrist-setting the fuel cap in place, half heartedly cursing himself. “Here…” Erron held out the receipt to Kotal, free hand reaching for the seatbelt-pulling hard and finding it locked up again. A side eyed glance, pursing his lips momentarily-camera in Kotal’s hands as  
the man looked over the receipt. He tried again with the seat belt, gently easing it out and buckling himself up. Car turned over, vibrations shaking the dashboard-Erron clapped his hands together “Wishing you’d found these days ago, got that prairie squint somethin’ awful…” he chuckled softly, pushing up the glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose.

“I was under the impression something in the air was bothering you...” Kotal responded, turning the camera over in his hands and lightly tapping at buttons.

“Yeah, lookin’ like I was holdin’ back a sneeze.... Surprised nothing tickled you…” They pulled back onto the road, tires squealing as Erron jumped in front of a truck trailer-laughing at the wail of a horn, Kotal chuckling as he turned back to stare at the truck hot on their heels, sunlight gleaming off of it’s cherry red paint.

“I am not easily irritated…”

“Sure…” Erron stuck his hand out the window, a lazy wave tossed back at the truck. “Not… ticklish in general, bubba?”

Kotal scrolled through the images on the camera, sitting up awkwardly against the seat. “That is for you to find out…” Kotal looked over at Erron, smirking when he abruptly turned to face him and his brows darted up- eagerness painting his features.

Thirty odd miles, give or take a few depending on how fast Erron could drive them. The same song keyed back up, Erron rolled down the volume slightly, singing along to the chorus when he could “And all that pimp shit… I didn’t mean to fill up the tank. But we’re all set, I guess.” An unexpected flourish of nerves, stomach tightening as he caught glances of road signs-nearing the exit they’d have to take “Fully dressed and ready to impress…” He rubbed his nose, glancing over at Kotal and chuckling at the broad smile on his face.

“Acahualli, would you suggest I dress like this… back home?” Kotal set the camera down against his thigh, pulling at the fabric of his shirt with his free hand.

“Y’know it’s just ‘cause we’re in Earthrealm. Hell if you really wanted to show up at their base in your underwear… I wouldn’t have stopped you.” Erron admitted with a grin “Honestly, you could walk around Outworld wearing nothing but a sock and I’d be happy.”

“A sock?” Kotal leaned back, lowering the back of his seat-gaze held steady on Erron “Only one?”

“Yeah, on your pecker…”

“Excuse me?” Kotal dropped down with a jolt-the seat’s back giving out-his words choked out through a rough laugh. Erron stared at him, gasping in as much air as he could-trying not to fall into a laughing fit as he split his attention between the road and Kotal. “Erron...” a brief exclamation through a lull in his laughter, Kotal shook his head-hands set on his face as he tried to speak “I don’t believe my atetl would fit into the sock…” Kotal motioned with his hands, describing what he meant.

Brows jumping again-lines pushing against each other on his sun burnt forehead, cheeks burning and aching with a grin. “What? No… no. Just… okay we’re trying it out once we get back home. Just your pecker, not the jewels…” Erron leaned over the steering wheel, tears warping his vision.

“Very well… it should be feasible…”

“Feasible… makin’ it sound like… jeez…” Erron brushed away the tears from his cheeks, Kotal sitting back up slowly, eyes drifting from the camera to Erron.

“Erron…”

“What’s up?”

“We have not taken many pictures… of us. Together...”

Erron cleared his throat, looking over at the camera held in Kotal’s hand. Not too many of them together, Erron agreed-remembering the picture that was taken of the two of them, the excited woman from the rodeo that urged them to squeeze together, the burning of his cheeks when he felt Kotal’s arm pull him closer. “Here… hand it over…” he took the camera in hand when Kotal offered it out, the man trying to push away a smile as he watched Erron fidget with the camera and the steering wheel. “I just turn it around... right?” Lens facing them, Erron held the camera outstretched, wrists pushed against the top of the steering wheel in an attempt to keep it steady. Finger on the button, he motioned for Kotal to budge closer with a tip of his head. Kotal leaned in, his hand resting on Erron’s thigh. “Little bit closer... I don’t bite...” Erron hummed, his voice jumping up with a gentle laugh when Kotal squeezed his thigh and leaned in further, his head resting against Erron’s shoulder. He pushed the button, listening to laughter that tumbled out of them, the sound nearly drowned out by the swish of blood in his ears. He handed the camera back, Kotal lifting it up and snapping a picture-Erron smiled, hearing the flash, listening to the pleased sighs that Kotal once the man looked over the pictures. He felt himself burn all over again, the glances between them-that glint of blue before his disappeared behind the camera. 

* * *

A sun drenched afternoon, Erron caught sight of the right exit, counting them down once they were reaching the one they’d have to take. Slowing down the car slightly as they took a sharp curve on the exit, following down until they reached a light and stalled at the red. Another desert town, having long since passed the welcome to sign of the state, palm trees stretching up high to the deep blue above them. Light traffic, people going on about their business. “Twenty-nine Palms, look at that…” Erron pointed at the city’s name embossed into a wide stone, eyes slowly drifting up to stare at the flag flapping lazily in the wind “see how smooth I got us here? And driving safely, mind you…”

“I am impressed, not one traffic violation during our entire journey.” Kotal responded with a smile, reaching back to grab Erron’s rucksack and pull it forward. 

“Impressed… but not surprised. We did it, made it back in one piece… thanks to you too.”

Rucksack handed over, Kotal settled his hand on the back of Erron’s neck, rubbing slowly at the skin beneath his shirt collar. “There is no need to thank me-” 

“Forgot that you drove?” Erron dug though the rucksack, eyes flicking up every now and then, light still red. He touched against it; the familiar hard leather of his mask, feeling out the scuffs that littered it. He pulled it out, setting it in a cup holder as carefully as he could before handing the rucksack back over to Kotal, thanking him with a quick pat to his thigh. 

“If you could consider that driving… do you believe the name refers to the number of palm trees in the city? I’ve counted far more than twenty nine…” Kotal set the rucksack in his lap, zipping it closed. Words teasing, a light tone was that tired to mimic his serious affect. 

“Goddamn it, you’re right.” Erron played along, reving the car once before watching the light turn green “there’s at least a hundred damn palms, might as well change the name...” 

“Hmm, such deception... should we visit city hall and voice our grievances to the local government?” Kotal rolled his head to the side, squinting at Erron-the faux concern marring his face quickly dissolving when Erron let out a half snorted gasp of air.

Hard to miss, signs directing them towards the military base on every intersection and light they traveled on. Towards the outskirts of the city, well maintained roads-passing black heavily tinted vehicles on their way out. Mask back on, Erron scratched at his neck-a slight irritation when the leather pushed at his skin. They rolled forward, gates opening as a car ahead of them entered and drove further. 

A hard face, sweating beneath the sun and layers of his uniform-he motioned them to drive forward, urging them to stop with a raised hand once they reached him. Their conversation slowing, Erron sat up in his seat and patted at his thighs. 

Head dipped down, the man eyed them both; lingering more intently on Erron “Identification-”

“What do you mean, identification? You got two eyes that seem to be workin’...” Erron rolled his shoulders into the back of his seat; Kotal keeping his eyes fixed on the man. 

“Right… Kotal Kahn and Buckaroo Bill-still need to see those ID’s. It’s procedure, thought you two would know by now.” He offered out with a sigh, hand reaching over to the receiver clipped onto his shoulder-the beep of a transmission signal interrupting him. 

“Ain’t ever left the damn base before…”   
  
Kotal cleared his throat, mentioning something about how he was sure they still had them, somewhere. A quick search in the cluttered glove box, Kotal pulled them out and handed the small leather case the two cards where settled into over to Erron. A moment in the car’s building heat, stopped under the sun instead of the shade that the small outbuilding the man returned to offered. 

“Alright, keep the car moving-you’ll be stopped up ahead. Have a nice trip back-” The case was snapped shut when the man returned, sidled up beside the drivers seat and dipping his head down-he reached in and held the case out.

“Bless your heart...” Erron grabbed it with a huff, the second gate in front of them clanging as it dragged open. He sighed, rubbing his fingers against his eyes as he eased the car forward, his breath sinking deeper, content-when he felt that warm rough hand settle on the back of his neck.

Directed towards a fenced lot; more uniformed bodies held at different points, wide outbuildings and bunkers, around them. A younger face, dark eyes darting-she stopped them as Erron tried to make his way to where they had stared out, a small parking lot nestled between a garage and the building that housed the special forces unit. 

“We already showed identification…” Erron leaned back, tipping his head up to stare at the woman. 

“Erron…” Kotal murmured, drifting his hand to slowly rolling a fingertip down Erron’s arm. He leaned forward, addressing the man “Is there a reason for this level of… security?”

“High value asset, really just making sure everything is kosher.” A beep and static, radio transmission calling the woman’s attention. Head rolled back, she listened in and spoke back, voice low “Really?” She turned her focus back on them “Sorry, seems like you two were already id’d”

Hands squeezed tight around the steering wheel, Erron grumbled out through clenched teeth “I’m going to get out of this damn car and walk to Out-”

“Drive down to the left… or-“ the woman began, slapping a hand onto the roof of the car before speaking into the mouth piece again “yeah I thought they were going to scrap it last week…”

“Scrap it, Ko’atal… they knew this was a pile of shit-“ Erron stood up straight, eyes wide as he turned to stare at Kotal; lips contorting into odd shapes as he tried to find the right words, Kotal lips pulling down into a slight frown as he listened.

“Down to the left, park it in any available space. Special forces are keyed in to your arrival, would you like an escort or-”

“Down to the left, any space-thanks.” He jumped in, slapping at the steering wheel. 

His anger quickly fading away to a light amusement, Kotal assuring him that the car wasn’t such a pile of shit, reminding him all the miles they’d taken down, before finally admitting it was a pile of shit when he tried to lean into his seat and found nothing but air. Erron’s amusement quickly placed on the back burner when he caught sight of the only parking space available, slim rectangle of pavement between two pick up trucks “It won’t fit, I’m eyeballin’ it from here…”

“Perhaps if you position yourself at an angle…” Kotal unbuckled himself and twisted his body back, making an attempt to gather up what he could. 

“Might as well just leave it here in the middle of the damn driveway… they can bulldoze it once we get out…”

“Would you like me to attempt it?” Kotal mumbled, clothing held in his arms-his shirt pulling up as he stretched further to reach the thermos on the floor. 

“Hmm, at an angle, huh?” Erron glanced at Kotal. If he was ticklish, he’d find the spot. He poked at the skin available, the thick muscle of his lower back. No response save a soft hum. Kotal teaching a hand back; dropping everything in his arms, he squeezed underneath Erron’s ribs-Erron trying and failing at twisting away from his hand, swallowing down a rough laugh as he pushed Kotal’s hand away.

At an angle, Erron reversed a few feet-twisting the wheels as he inched the car in.

“Easy with the door, we barely got any room.” Erron urged him to be cautious, eyes darting back and forth between the trucks, trying to measure out distance. 

“I can’t… I can’t open this door. Why is this… bullshit…”

“Let me help you.” Kotal groaned, slipping out of the passenger side door-holding it as close to his body as he left the car. 

Erron stared at the man, watching him gingerly shut the door and shimmy over to the driver side door, a soft chuckle, wondering how he made it out “Don’t tear the door off…” Erron grabbed his rucksack, lazily laying back against the seat as Kotal set his hands on the window sill. 

“Erron, in these fingers… I hold a great deal of finesse…”

“Are you flirting with me?” Erron murmured, catching the warm tone of Kotal’s voice. He chuckled, rubbing a hand against his head when Kotal smirked and shot him a wink. 

“Hmm… a gentle touch…” The car shifted slightly, Erron’s brows pinching together at the sensation. “Gentle...” Kotal repeated himself, shirt tightening against his arms as he leaned into the door and attempted to open it. A soft clang of metal, the door popped open-a thin sliver of space wide enough for Erron to stick his feet out onto hard ground and exit the car.   
  


“Real gentle... slam that goddamn door shut. Show that pile of shit whose boss” Erron walked over to the trunk, feeling the vibrations of the door as Kotal slammed it hard. Joined at the trunk, glowing eyes looking around, Kotal’s face flushed, laughing low, a loud snort leaving him when Erron reached out and stroked his arm. “Nice... appreciate the help...”

”Of course... are we ready?”

”Yeah, got all the bits and bobs... just gotta grab the suitcases and we’re off...”

Luggage in hand, they walked side by side-heading over to the building on the left of the parking lot. Kicking at bits of gravel on the ground, Erron stared up at the sky-focusing on the shapes that stretched and towered, shadows playing in the softness of ivory. “Do you need an escort...” Erron scoffed, holding out the leather case against a small black square beside the heavy door that led inside. A light beep, and a click. Kotal set his hand on the door handle, opening the door slightly before leaning back and flicking his eyes towards the sky. 

Eyes joined, a few minutes spent watching the shift of the heavens “I will... dress myself, accordingly.” Kotal murmured gently, eyes slowly moving to sneak a glance at Erron “it may be a few hours until we make our leave...” 

“Yeah, I’ll hit the exchange while you chat it up with the gang...” Erron responded, happy to grab a few things, a few ideas in his mind-the disc they’d been given placed safely into his rucksack. “Want me to grab you somethin’?”

”Anything, surprise me...” Kotal chuckled, motioning Erron inside the building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who has enjoyed and maybe continues to enjoy my writings, will keep this unfinished to (hopefully) consistently update with one shots and further established relationship fluff (and smut)


	28. Islands in the stream

“Shit, it’s cold in here… my nips are fit to burst through my damn shirt…” Welcomed in by chilled air, Erron sucked in a breath of it-stinging his nose-the skin on his bare forearms puckering. A little sidestep-he pressed up lightly into Kotal’s side, seeking out some of the warmth the man radiated. 

“Unpleasantly cold…” Kotal set his hand on Erron’s shoulder, squeezing once. “I will see you soon-” Kotal dipped down, eyes set on the doorway at the end of the short hall and the two uniformed bodies set up beside it. Luggage handed over to Kotal, Erron hiked up his trousers and nodded-tipping his head up to face him more comfortably.

“See you later…” Erron’s eyes drifted over to the pair softly talking to each other-lighter armor, different patches on their uniforms. He focused on Kotal again, “alligator-” he pulled at the rucksack tight across his chest, reaching out and patting Kotal out his back as he turned around. Smiling broadly as he strode over to the door they had entered, pleased with the quick rise of Kotal’s cheeks-he turned back one, squinting his eyes when he caught him staring back at him. A small wink tossed back at the man-Kotal mouthed the words back. More electricity buzzing through his skin, Erron chuckled-hot air fluttering against his mouth as he found himself back outside.

Whistling a short tune he followed the familiar track down to the exchange building-hopping onto a sidewalk after a few feet. Cars driving past him-leaving the smell of exhaust in their wake, half wishing he’d kept the sunglasses Kotal had found as he found himself squinting into the distance, buildings wavering in the heat.

He stopped shy of the one he was tracking down with his gaze-staring instead at the wide roundabout in front of him, a central island of cement-circling loosely landscaped gravel, an out of commission jet set up in the center, nose jutting up towards the sky. A few minutes spent standing there, following lines and the shadows that lurked beneath the steel behemoth. He stood still, focusing on the heat around him but letting his mind wander. The colors and sensations of a familiar face filled him, deep inside. Brow furrowing he dipped his head back and looked at the sky, considering the clouds that stretched-sinking into deepening shades of blue as his eyes watered from sun glow. 

In his mind, he thought back to the rumbling drive after their trek across orange scorched earth-the warmth and pain inside of his chest as he thought about her, sitting beside the man his heart was aching for. The laughter shared, her memory brought into the light of day. He bit the inside of his cheek, a dull pain. A deep breath to steady him, he chuckled to himself. Everything Kotal had shared about his life, his people. What they had shared with each other, bringing back what was long gone but never forgotten. Still so much more to share. Licking his lips, the minuscule scab on flesh scraping against his tongue. He set his hands on his hips, slipping his thumbs into the loops of his trousers. She would’ve loved him. In spite of himself, he found his laughter deepening. No doubt if someone would come across him-take him for a poor soul addled by the burn of the sun. He tore his gaze away the jet, another memory trickling in and filling out in front of him. The sight the same as what he was seeing now, Kotal stood beside him. Years ago, enough to count on both hands. The questions that Kotal had asked him, eyes glued to the jet-the questions that left Erron shaking his head and still made him laugh as he stood in front of it now. He remembered the joke he’d lobbed at the man, if humans had been meant to fly they’d been born with wings. Found meaning in the sky and created their own wings. He could hear those words still, clear as day. Only a slight chuckle belaying Kotal’s amusement after a moment of silence as they both had had stared up above them. Beneath the same sun. Erron shielded his eyes, laughter petering. This sun. The one that burned in Outworld all the same. Both having found each other beneath the same sun. The likelihood of this. He shook his head, willing the thought out of his mind.

Stale breath in the confines of his mask, he wet his lips again and picked back up on his whistling-a tune he enjoyed listening to in that beat up car, a beat that had always had Kotal humming along-one of the first tracks on the silver disc. The disc, the music. He remembered what he had trekked out here to find, what he wanted to bring back with him.

* * *

A low chime, air conditioned breeze hitting his skin again-he passed by the glass doors as they slowly opened, stopping a few steps in and gathering himself. Asiles on either side of him, linoleum beneath his boots shining with the glow of fluorescent-he rolled back on his heels, stuffing his hands in his pockets before straying off into an aisle that looked promising enough. Stomach tingling-he found himself looking forward to showing Kotal how to use it, let the man enjoy the music he perpetually kept on while they wandered around Earthrealm. Shaving and toiletries, he glanced on either side of him-sucking his teeth, running a finger up to itch at a spot of irritated skin under his mask. Around Earthrealm, wandering with Kotal-comfortable enough, more so when he knew whoever might glace at those scars was a drifting soul, impersonal. Tension built in him when it came to being unmasked around those who were a more permanent fixture. Ears perked up, he caught the sound of familiar voices-groaned out exasperated laughter punctuating a back and forth.

“Hey, look what the cat dragged in…” Swinging the corner, he walked into a more cluttered aisle, pushing aside a fallen magazine with the toe of his boot. 

“Gets funnier every time, Fenton. Shame it wasn’t too amusing to begin with…” Erron slipped a hand out from a pocket, extending it when he walked up to them-hands quickly clasped. “Mura, what’s the news good doctor?” hands back in his pockets, he directed his attention to the medic he’d met years ago-lines creasing her forehead as she rolled her eyes yet a smile lingered on her features. Words repeated by the younger man stood beside her, rubbing his chin with a hand as he chuckled. Special forces enlisted, he stared at the patches on their uniforms-a higher rank on Fenton than he had noticed the last time he and Kotal had touched ground here. 

“Same old, living the dream. You know how it is…” Mura pulled back her shoulders, taking in a deep breath as she raised her arms-motioning around her. “Trying to keep myself sane out here…”

“Yeah, I know that feeling’. Sure this one ain’t helping with that…” Erron tipped his head towards Faron, raising a brow. 

“Pssshhh, whatever... man, we thought you two got stuck out in the desert or something.”

“Seriously, heard talk they were gonna send helicopters out…”

“Yeah, yeah. That damn car…” A high pitched hiss of contained laughter, Fenton raised a clenched fist to his lips. “Shit, Kahn looking’ like he was getting into a clown car… remember that, Ash? Should’ve taken a picture…”

“I’ll have you know he can drive-”

“What? No way-” Eyes comically wide in disbelief, he leaned forward-laughing as he did so, beside him a similar response, a curious uptick of a smile on Mura’s face. 

“Way, taught him and he picked up on it right quick…”

“Sounds like you had a deathwish…” 

A prickle of heat on his skin, Erron cleared his throat-mind bringing up what he had trudged over here for. “Better driver than you’d expect… even with that death trap we got sent off in.” eyebrows scrunched together, he tried to recall the name “I’m lookin’ for a… a Walkman.”

“For you?” 

Disregarding the question, he directed his eyes towards Mura “Walkman, y’know… a disc goes inside of it… they come with headphones, right?”

“We got them here, not the highest quality but… they get the job done.” Myra pointed out with her hand, chewing her bottom lip as she stared off in the right direction “Over in the shitty electronics section…” 

“Shitty… sounds promising.” Erron reached out again, another handshake as he planned to make his leave. Mura held tight, a grin spreading on her face.

“While you two are here… been meaning to get to the Kahn…” Erron groaned, slowly loosening his grip. “A little check up before you two check out.”

“Ain’t required.” Erron turned his head, feigning to check out the aisle signs. 

“Still, maybe a little tetanus shot, just in case.” She dropped her hand, taking a step closer-beside her Fenton’s brows rising with each word. “Need to get a needle in the Kahn’s ass…”

“Ashley, if you want to get to his ass… you’d have to get through me first…”

“I’ll stick you too, Erron. You guys can’t skirt around me forever…”

“Ain’t gonna happen, picture of health right here” Erron patted at his chest, waving off with a roll of his hand when Mura scoffed and shook her head. “Laugh all you want, you know it’s the gospel truth…” a clicking of his tongue against his teeth-he chuckled to himself and walked off. “See ya whenever the cat drags me back here…” 

“Oh, so it’s funny when he says it.”

Grabbed swiftly, he looked it over once-hoping it’d last, batteries springing up into his mind. A handful of them-squinting his eyes at the packaging and matching up the size. Candy calling his attention as he stood in front of a sleepy eyed cashier, the beep of scanned items breaking the silence. More than enough to hold them over before they turned into syrup-the cashier looked down at the mound he placed in front of them-eyes blearily blinking away confusion. “Got dentists in Outworld?” 

“Just how backwoods do you think it is…” Erron pulled his rucksack open, reaching out and piling everything inside-keeping the walkman in hand as he slowly walked back outside. 

“Fenton, open this for me-” Both stood outside-drinks in hand. A small pocket knife flicked open, he reached for the package as Erron held it out gingerly. Torn into-thick plastic revealing the device inside. “Thanks, pal-” Back in Erron’s hand, he raised two fingers to his temple and gave them a salute-turning heel as soon as he saw the man extending out the torn packaging. 

“Man, I don’t want your trash-” Tone rising in pitch as laughter left Mura.

“Recycling-” Erron shouted behind him, letting out a chuckle as he slipped the walkman carefully into his rucksack-zipping it shut and giving it a light pat. 

* * *

“Fuck, no… dad, don’t put mayonnaise in your hair…” 

Sneaking himself back inside the building, he found himself in a haphazardly organized room-shutting the door as softly as he could as he sidestepped inside. Kotal was sat down beside a table-littered with folders and empty coffee cups, a half taken apart jumble of electronics near his elbow-the man's gaze drifting away from it and finding Erron. Out of the clothing he had been wearing-dressed as he had been days ago. Erron hummed, meeting his eyes for a moment before staring over at Cassie as she paced around the room-stopping at a window and pulling up the blinds. "Complete lockdown, house arrest..." 

Erron softened his steps, trying to avoid her attention. A finger pressed against the leather of his mask-he widened his eyes, darting them between Cassie and Kotal-stopping himself when he found the man's face tensing with a poorly hidden smile. Plush seats, he set himself down on one and wheeled himself closer to Kotal-too fast, shoving the armrests together. "Hey..." he rolled his head back and lowered his voice-tipping his chin up slightly as he spoke "what's up?"

A small shrug in response-Kotal reclined back, elbow resting on an arm rest as he smiled and swiveled back and forth, feet kicked out towards Erron. "Simply... waiting..." he murmured. 

"Hey, don't think I didn't see you sneak in here..." Cassie rounded the table, hand set over the mouthpiece of her phone-voice low, she sighed and made her way to the door "I'll be back, don't touch anything-" she addressed them both, eyes narrowing when Erron raised his hands and chuckled.

The door shut with a slam, blinds across the window set into it clattering loudly. Erron scoffed, cupping the bell of his hat and half standing from his chair-removing it from his head he placed it on Kotal's, brushing down his hair as he sat back down-static making his hair stand on end. Kotal chuckled, adjusting it on his head, teasing the brim with two fingers-his gaze staying on Erron's face. 

"What did you bring along..." Kotal eased forward in his seat as Erron sank further-reaching a hand out and pushing down a strand of hair still sticking up towards the ceiling. Patting at the rucksack across his chest, Erron watched the man as he sat back down. A surprise, he considered the thought of pulling out what he had grabbed at the exchange

"A few things, some candy-to share. Seeing as someone’s got a sweet tooth... and... a little surprise." Kotal hummed in response, fingers touching at the pieces of the necklace laid across his collarbone-eyes drifting down to examine the rucksack."You'll find out what it is soon enough..." Assuring with a soft pat to his knee, Erron looked over at the table-catching a colorful bundle of fabric that had been hidden from view. "Really took a liking to that Earthrealm fashion, huh?"

A perked brow, Kotal looked down at the table-exclaiming softly under his breath as he patted at the bundle "You could say that... I asked if I could keep an article of clothing, as a souvenir more or less."

"Hmm.” Imagining him back home, wearing that tie dye shirt around along with his traditional garb-the sight in his mind making his lips curl. A souvenir-he remembered the silver coin he had saved for him. “You still got that quarter I gave you?"

"Of course...”

The lights and sounds of the arcade flooded his mind, warmth squeezing him from the inside-he found himself staring at Kotal, realization that the hat looked better on him-the contrast between his attire and the hat curiously looking just right-he chuckled to himself. Lips pulled up-Kotal ran his fingers under the brim. "Bubba, speaking of fashion... look at this..." Erron stuck his right foot out, lifting it up slightly-having to push back a few feet from Kotal so they could have a better view-the toe of his boot, the sole pulled away far enough to stick a few toes out.

Kotal stared down, forehead creased with two deep wrinkles, fighting back a laugh before it rumbled out. Erron joined him, wiggling his toes-a wheezed out cough making him set his foot back down and shake his head. “It seems your boots are beyond being... on their last legs-” Kotal spoke through his laughter.  
  
“Oh, they’re fine. Just need a little bit of shoe shine... maybe some tape...” He teased-they had lasted him long enough, the breeze hitting his bare feet was fine enough. Still laughing, his laughter interrupted by deep sighs, Kotal stuck his foot out-sandals leaving his feet free-pushing his toes down against Erron's. A tickle of nerves and comfort, Erron felt his cheeks flush behind his mask-he chuckled, pushing up against the man's toes. A click of metal, the door pushed open slowly-a low frustrated groan heralding the arrival of Cassie. 

Her eyes were downcast, staring at the phone in her hand-muttering softly to herself, a manila envelope under her arm. "Pictures..." she hummed, a smile spreading on her face as she walked over to Kotal and held out the envelope to him. Cheeks burning hotter, a burn that seemed to flood his mouth just the same-wondering if the pictures had been seen by all of the gang. "Oh, uh... that doesn't look OSHA compliant dude..."Cassie stared down, Kotal eagerly taking the envelope from her. 

Toes shoved back into his boot, Erron rolled his eyes and leaned back-staring up at her with a feigned contempt. "What, Kotal doesn't pay you enough-huh?" She laughed, patting Kotal lightly on the shoulder as he peeked inside at the pictures.

"I was under the impression I did..." Kotal responded with a side eyed glance at Erron, grinning at him.

Erron leaned back, wheeling away from both of them "These boots are fine, just need to get them fixed up... I know a good cobbler back home-" 

"Sure..." Cassie walked over to the door again, holding it open.

"Or I could fix them up myself..."

Kotal stood with a huff, pulling off the hat and handing it over to Erron. "Is cobbler not a pie?" he smirked down at Erron.

Erron took the hat by the bell, noting how the man carefully handled it-he brushed his hair down again as he stood before placing it on-surprised that Cassie had no comment on the matter. He rolled his lower lip into his mouth, meeting Kotal's eyes for a moment before he let out a short chuckle. Goofball, he mouthed the word-feeling the pull of skin around the tightness of his mask as he smiled broadly. 

"Shit, I'd love some cobbler... Kotal was telling me about a diner you guys visited..." Cassie walked out, her voice trailing off as she entered a hallway. 

* * *

They followed her through the halls, passing through security doors at a few stops-led into an area that was all too welcome to them, speaking casually about the sights and experiences from the trip, a pleasant back and forth between Kotal and Cassie, Erron taking pleasure in the excitement in Kotal's voice as he retold what they saw. They stopped in an open corridor, doors on either walls. A bright beep from her phone-face thoughtful, she read through her phone again "Alright, I'm passing you guys over to Jacqui... she's getting everything set up with the techs..." she murmured "I'll catch you two next time..." She offered her hand out to both of them, a light squeeze-wishing them well. 

The door next to them-Erron set his a hand on the handle and gave it a jiggle, finding it locked. A break room, the small table inside usually spread out with a variety of treats-most often for human consumption, Erron sighed-recalling the organic dog treats he had tucked into the last time they were here, nearly polishing off the bag before anyone stopped him. "Excited to head back?" Erron turned, catching Kotal begin to meander down the corridor. A few steps before he found himself shouldered up beside him. 

"I am... though my excitement is... twofold." Kotal turned to face him, a tenderness in his eyes-cheeks darkening in color. Erron held his gaze, drifting out a hand-softly placing it onto the small of the man's back, skin against skin. Excitement, quadrupled in truth. They walked together, lazily finding the end of the corridor-a wide glass case pushed up against a wall. Framed pictures, model military jets-some taken apart to show the interior, odds and ends on some of the shelves, documents and an old plush bear with sunglasses staring out at them from a corner. 

"That damn bear still creeps me out..." Erron narrowed his eyes at the plush bear-Kotal huffing out a chuckle beside him.

“What we talking about?” A whispered voice, the weight of an arm draped over his shoulder. Erron turned back quickly, snapping his eyes onto a familiar face. He groaned, rolling his shoulder-Kotal swiftly turning and placing his shoulder around the man that joined them. “Anyone ever told you about personal space?” Erron huffed, pointedly narrowing his eyes before chuckling. 

“I’m just playing, how are you guys? Haven’t seen you two in forever…” Takeda mumbled, protein bar half taken down held tight in his hand. Kotal draped his shoulder down and patted his back once, laughing softly and taking a step closer to Erron. 

“I am well, we returned from our trip in good health… and all in one piece.” Kotal responded with a smile, seeking out a spot to sit down.

“Well, would’ve hoped so. I was a little bit worried about the two of you…” Takeda walked with them, swallowing hard before continuing “when I found out about what Jacqui and Cassie set up…”

“What are you going on about… set up?” Erron scratched at his neck, tension building in his shoulders.

“Our travels…”

“Yeah, yeah. I said to them… they’ll be back in a day. Maaaybe we kinda had a bet going on…” Takeda turned back, staring at the door that led to the break room. 

“Glad to hear it, lost some money on that little bet of yours?” A light question, teasing him. He glanced up at Kotal, the man trying to keep a straight face-clearly amused at the news of a bet being held. 

“No, not really… calm down, it was all for charity.”

“Charity…” Kotal raised a hand, thumb rubbing against his chin “what were the results?”

“Alright, alright I’m joking. Seriously, almost everybody here is either broke or against gambling…” The rest of the protein bar popped into his mouth, his eyes slowly jumping from Erron and Kotal “so… how was it?”

“How was what?” Erron leaned against the wall, Kotal sitting back down on a bench and setting the envelope beside him.

“Back in once piece, but… how was it? Small talk, it’s not that hard.” 

Kotal laughed softly, his eyes fixing on Erron’s for a moment before he focused on Takeda “It was very… educational.”

A sputtered laugh “educational?”

“Yes, it was my first time truly exploring Earthrealm properly, outside of this base. There was a great deal to experience and learn...”

“Sounds like it was… fun?”

“Yes, so much so that perhaps we will do this again. If… Erron is willing.”

“More than willing.” Erron smiled at the man, seeing his features respond quickly, the creases in his cheek deepening with a smile returned.

“So I take it you enjoyed yourself too?” Takeda crossed his arms, brows rising a hair as he stared at Erron.

“Course, it was fine. I mean, it was more than fine. We both had fun… learning and shit.” Erron caught himself, neck burning hot, focusing on the water fountain at the entrance of the corridor. 

“Nice, hey-maybe we should all tag along next time, show you guys around…”

“What-"

“What? Just an idea…” Takeda mentioned with a laugh, shoulders shrugged.

“All things to be planned once the time presents itself…” Kotal murmured, propping his chin up on his hand.

“Sounds good, it was nice seeing you two. I should get back to work…”

“Say hi to your dad for us…” Erron cleared his throat, shifting his gaze back to Takeda.

“Include that we wish him well, in his current journey…” Kotal added, clasping his hands tighter. Eyes on Kotal, he trailed down the bulk of his shoulders, the shoulders he had dug his face into when he’d woken up-those hands clasped under his chin, the heat of them, could feel them on his face still. Back to Kotal’s face, a small smile on his lips as he spoke to Takeda. Stomach burning, heart thumping loudly in his chest-Erron focused on that smile.

“Yeah, make sure he knows we mean it…” Erron murmured. Kotal turned to face him, his smile softening, eyes gleaming a little bit brighter. Thankful for the mask, he found himself smiling like a damn fool, cheeks as red as a scalded pig. A gaze held, seconds that had no end-content to feel the warmth between them.

“Uh… yeah, I’ll tell him” Takeda scratched at his bearded chin, eyes narrowing.

“Gentlemen, we got everything set up. Time to send you home-” Jacqui poked her head out from the double doors that led down into the intestines of the building-eyes quickly settling on Erron and Kotal “Hey, dude…” she smiled at Takeda, the man glancing over at her and offering a small wave-turning to walk over to her, craning his neck back once.

Erron drifted his gaze over to Jacqui, thoughts blooming as he felt Kotal’s eyes still on him- bright images of the night before swirling around in his head “huh?”

Kotal stood, slapping a hand on Erron’s shoulder “home…”

“Right… home.” Erron nodded-feeling out the word as it left his lips, the sensation in his gut, what he had been rolling around in his head. He was already there. 

“Gonna help send them off?” Jacqui held the door open, motioning them over.

“Sure…” Takeda began, slowly walking over, stopping abruptly-eyes wide as he glanced back over at them again “Uh, you know what... got a shit ton of paperwork, and that…”

“That?”

“Computer, the computer. Something on there definitely, so much work. I’ll see you later…”

“Seriously…” Jacqui lowered her voice, tipping her head back against the door. “Later…” she laughed, watching Takeda turn back and stride towards the hallway.

“Hey…” Erron met his gaze, his smile slowly ebbing away at the tensely held brows on his face, noticing the jump of his lips as he tried to avoid his eyes “you little…” a rough groan building up low in his throat.

“Uh, is it day or night back in Outworld? Crap, I always forget… see you guys later, have fun. I mean, have a safe trip-”

Kotal raised a brow, lifting a hand to wave Takeda off as he passed by him and walked over to Jacqui.

“No, you-I got some words…”

“Computer stuff, real important.” His steps wider, eyes focused on the hallway.

“Goddamn it” Erron stared at the back of his head, ears turning a dull purple. Home, he reminded himself-letting the tension slip from his mind, he rolled his shoulders and followed after Kotal and Jacqui. Too many steps, always cursing them-each one. A flight was reached before long. They were scanned in-heavy doors that hissed with the sound of hydraulics giving way to a large room-dully lit, lights hanging high up above. In the center-slightly raised, light glowing-near pulsating, the doorway home. "Right? I mean... there's a few conspiracy theories out there... reptilians... that kind of hoopla."

"Reptilians?"

"Not like Syzoth..." 

Erron rubbed at his neck, laughing gently at the nonsense. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, you'd have to ask Cassie. She's all about conspiracies." Jacqui nodded vehemently, nudging Erron gently with her elbow. "Ever heard about tulpas?"

"Not sure if I have..." Erron stepped up to the platform, eyeing a few uniformed bodies milling about around the room. 

Jacqui clapped her hands together-addressing the group inside, responses given out quickly-movement buzzing in an instant. "Maybe next time..." she grinned, looking over at Kotal.

"Jacqui, must you truly leave us in suspense..." Kotal chuckled, licking his lips absentmindedly as he looked over the room and fixed his gaze on the portal. 

"That's what keeps you guys coming back-" She teased lightly "Who wants to go first?"

Erron rolled his head back-looking at the two of them, a flutter of tension building in his stomach. He was ready. "Right here..." he raised his hand and chuckled.

"They still hanging around?" A voice shouted out from behind them, the familiar outline of Takeda coming into view. 

"Not for much longer, Tak."

"Sorry, realized I wasn't as busy..." Takeda huffed, slightly out of breath "As I thought I was..." he grinned, face flushed from seemingly having torn down to the room. Hands shaken, a half conversation held as Jacqui poked at Takeda-Kotal laughing at the man's flustered grin. Erron found himself between them all, squeezing a little tighter than necessary when he took Takeda's hand, smiling at him all the same.

"Ready?" Jacqui's face grew serious, hands set on her hips as she glanced at Erron.

"Never been more ready..." he sought out Kotal's gaze, holding on to those eyes-he reached out, giving him a light squeeze above his elbow.   
  


“I will be right behind you, Erron.”   
Kotal’s voice rippling through him, lingering in him as he stepped back up onto the platform.

  
Jacqui ducked into a small contained structure, a makeshift room housing electronics that ran out the diagnostics-caution tape covering it's surface, a smiley face spray painted under a cutout window-"keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times" written underneath. Eyes glued to computer screens, she looked up at Erron after a minute. A brighter hum of electricity hitting the air. 

"Next time, Ranger..." she smiled.

"Same bat time, same bat channel..." Erron laughed out. A ritual more or less, built over the years, always bringing a chuckle to him. 

"You got it..." Her voice echoed out. Light seeping through him, into him-steps that grew fuzzy in their hold on hard ground. Out of the corner of his eyes, the glow of blue caught. The man he held in his heart, his energy felt in his bones-right behind him, ready to chase the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Islands in the stream-Dolly Parton & Kenny Rogers


End file.
